Días de búsqueda
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: FINAL 2ºparte de "Vive tus emociones". Mientras que Izzy, Matt y TK, han decidido empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo, Tai debe sincerarse consigo mismo, tomar decisiones y descubrir lo que de verdad importa. Mentir a sus padres, proteger a su hermana, lidiar con su novia y su antiguo amor no es tan sencillo. Michi/Taiora, Takari.
1. Sobre la marcha

**Antes de leer, es un UA. Está escrito en lo que llaman "diálogo telefónico" que no tiene por qué ser telefónico (en este caso es una charla con un psicólogo). Es la continuación de mi fic "Vive tus emociones", pero creo que se puede leer solo. **

**En este UA Tai es un chico al que acaban de expulsar de su internado y sus padres todavía no lo saben. Yamato, Takeru y Koushiro estudiaban con él, pero por diversos motivos decidieron fugarse (familiares en el caso de los hermanos y desconocidos para Koushiro) y tratar de hacer su vida en un pueblo fantasma. Mimi es la actual pareja de Tai y Sora un viejo amor que recuerda con nostalgia y le hace dudar. A su vez, la madre de Sora es la pareja del padre de Yamato. Sin más, este capítulo explica mejor parte del resumen que acabo de hacer, espero que les interese.**

**Días de búsqueda **

**_Sobre la marcha_**

—Si soy sincero, nunca pensé que volvería a estar aquí. No se ofenda, pero todavía no me explico que pasó por mi mente para venir hasta aquí aquel día. Fue todo muy raro. Cosa del frío.

No sé, que usted se pusiese en contacto conmigo por curiosidad nada más, sin querer sacar beneficio alguno, me hizo volver. Muchos creen que la humanidad es cada día más codiciosa pero de vez en cuando ocurren cosas que hacen tener una visión más positiva. Y me gusta quedarme con eso. Si yo no hubiese vuelto, usted se quedaría sin saber si al final conseguí encaminar todo lo que tenía.

—…

—¿En serio? Gracias, es todo un halago. Jamás un adulto me había dicho algo así. Y menos uno de esos tipos que todos respetan. A usted deben de respetarle. Es un hombre con carrera y lo más importante, es buena persona. Me cae bien, de verdad. Si no, no hubiera vuelto.

Bueno, voy a empezar mi historia. Es extraño como la última vez que estuve aquí estaba tan perdido en la vida. Apenas hacía unas horas que me planteaba dejarlo todo para siempre. Y ahora… Yo creo que ahora algo ha cambiado. Tal vez, Koushiro tenía razón cuando decía que todo estaba ahí. Puede que ahora lo entienda.

—….

Pues sí. Desde el último día que me vio han pasado muchas cosas. Días raros, también, de los que quieres contar y no sabes por dónde empezar porque no hay nada en concreto y si lo hay, por sí sólo no se entiende.

Cuando abandoné la consulta me sentía liberado. Lo solté todo. Mejor o peor pero todo. Sin que nadie se sintiera ofendido por mis palabras. Y al decir todo en alto, me hizo ver que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Vale, estaba confuso. Y seguí así. Tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos y centrarme en algo, lo que fuese, pero no podía seguir de internado en internado siendo un vago crónico.

—…

—Sí yo ya lo sé. Me lo repiten siempre. Madurar. Crecer. Pero no es fácil. Sé que usted dijo que eso no significaba dejar de vivir las emociones. Que yo no tenía que ser más Yamato. Y eso me gustó, es un buen concepto. Pero todo tiene consecuencias y hay que pensar un poco en la gente a la que le va afectar. Si la teoría me la sé perfectamente. Pero a la hora de la verdad, soy idiota. No es tan malo, hay quien hasta me acepta como idiota que soy.

—…

—Vale. Me parece perfecto porque me estoy enrollando y esto no va a ninguna parte. Empiezo entonces desde que abandoné este lugar.

Los hechos son los siguientes: El sábado había quedado de ir con Sora a la boda de su madre. Cada vez pensaba más en ella y la idealizaba. Por otro lado, me había despedido de Koushiro y Yamato quienes se cansaron de todo y quisieron desaparecer; mi hermana, por su parte, se despidió de su primer amor. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle, tan dispuesta como lo estaba Mimi a venirse conmigo y abandonar su vida de caramelo. Y hay que sumarle la que me esperaba por la expulsión del internado.

Vamos, lo que viene siendo normal a mi edad.

Lo primero que hice no fue regresar a casa. Fui a la casa de Joe. Quería informarle de que me había decidido quedar. No sé el porqué de mi impulso. Pero pienso que Joe — después de todo lo que habíamos pasado— merecía saberlo.

Me lo encontré saliendo de su casa. Cuando me vio se preocupó:

—¿Qué ha pasado ahora? ¿Tuvisteis problemas?

—No, que va. Tranquilo. Solo pasa que no me fui con ellos. Prefiero quedarme contigo —bromeé. Juro que Joe se rió. Inaudito.

Estuvimos callados un momento hasta que Joe asintió y me dijo lo que pensaba.

—Me parece una buena decisión. Todo el mundo tiene problemas pero hay que ser fuerte y afrontarlos. Esconderse no arregla nada. Huir es de cobardes.

Tal vez Joe tenga razón. Yo no lo sé, no lo tengo claro. También hay que ser valiente para dejarlo todo. Que no se puede decir que huir sea la vía fácil. Supongo que nada es fácil si no eres capaz de verlo.

Yo no sabía qué más decir. Así que me despedí.

—Sé que no hemos sido los mejores amigos en el internado. Pero cuenta conmigo si… lo que sea. Menos para cosas aburridas.

—Gracias, Tai. Lo mismo te digo y espero que te vaya bien todo.

—A ver qué tal. Ya te contaré. Saludos a tu madre.

Tal vez piense que me fui a casa de Joe en primer lugar por seguir evitando mi casa… Mi destino y mi decisión. Lo reconozco, es así ¿Qué pasa? Es completamente normal.

—…

—De verdad. Que después por fin aparecí por casa. Que no me entretuve más.

Aunque primero fui al colegio de mi hermana que ya acababa las clases. Un poco de apoyo no me vendría mal.

Cuando me vio se llevó una mano a la frente y agachó la cabeza.

—Pesado eres —me dijo—. Y pensar que te echaba de menos.

—Pues nada, no vuelvo a recogerte —vacilé. Kari me cogió del brazo sonriendo.

—No seas tonto.

—No. Ahora no lo arregles. Tengo mi orgullo.

—¡Bo!

Kari ya se había aburrido y no me siguió el juego. No me dice cuando está harta de mí pero se nota. Tampoco era el mejor momento para bromear. Quería que me  
>ayudara con mis padres, entre los dos sería más fácil.<p>

—¿Ya pasaste por casa?

—La verdad es que prefiero ir contigo. No me apetece tener que contarte luego — excusé. A mi hermanita no le valieron mis argumentos.

—Claro —dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

—No me gusta como dices claro.

Ella añadió a su anterior comentario "Tú y tu orgullo". Luego sonrió de lado, llenando sus mejillas y de repente me sentí más pequeño.

—¿Qué piensas decir?

—Sobre la marcha.

Sí, se supone que iba a ensayar con ella una conversación pero después de sentir que ella me cuidaba a mí y no al revés, no pude pedírselo. Ahora que lo pienso es absurdo. Necesitar ayuda no es malo, uno no puede querer hacer todo solo. Eso es algo que he aprendido… o que me han intentado enseñar.

No hablamos durante el resto del camino.

Yo pasé por muchos estados.

Por un lado, ya no me importaba llegar a casa, acabaría pasando. Un buen discurso no me ayudaría, no querrían escucharme. Ni lo pensaba. Lo único que quería era tirarme en la cama y dormir todo lo que no dormí en la estación.

Pero también me volvió el miedo ¿Qué sería de mí en unas semanas? ¿Me meterían en el ejército y se dejarían de tonterías? ¿Quiénes serían mis nuevos compañeros y por qué iban a ser tan estúpidos?

Llegamos, entramos en el portal. Kari empezó a subir las escaleras, yo sólo di dos pasos. Ella sintió que yo estaba parado y se giró. Debió pensar que me iba a marchar otra vez. Debía estar preparando alguna frase genial para hacerme ver mi inmadurez pero se quedó parada en silencio.

Hice lo que cualquier persona normal no haría.

—…

No fue eso. Irme no era mi intención. Más bien, yo no tenía intención de nada. No sé por qué y a saber qué sería de no hacerlo, pero me acerqué al buzón —ya sabe por dónde voy—. Ahí estaba entre otras cosas un sobre con un pretencioso sello, todo con letras doradas y rojas. N.S.A. ¿Fácil, no? Lo cogí y empecé a palparlo con los dedos y mirarlo a contraluz. Qué tontería, estaba claro que era la carta de expulsión y lo que estaba haciendo tampoco me ayudaba a ver el contenido.

—Hay algo que se llama abrecartas. —Se ve que a Kari le inquietaba mi actitud. De verdad, increíble lo mucho que puede asustar ese sello.

—Chs, calla.

—Pues como no hayas desarrollado algún tipo de poder. —Sí, el poder de la inconsciencia porque lo que hice después...

Me guardé la carta. Todavía no sabía muy bien lo que hacer.

Al entrar en casa estábamos solos. Abrimos la carta y la leímos. Fue mi hermana quien lo hizo mientras yo la escuchaba. Decía algo así:

_Estimados señores Yagami._

_Estamos en la obligación de comunicarles que las calificaciones que su hijo, Taichi Yagami, están muy por debajo de las expectativas._

—¿De las expectativas de quién? —pregunté de golpe, no pude contenerme. Expectativas, menuda palabra.

_Desde esta nuestra institución centenaria, Nuestro Señor Aguador, lamentamos comunicarle la expulsión de su hijo: Taichi Yagami. _

_T. Yagami no se ha adaptado a la normativa del centro, con sus continuas muestras de desprecio al estudio y apología de lo mundano; lo que perjudica a sus compañeros así como a otros miembros de nuestra institución. Por lo que visto esta actitud nos vemos obligados a tomar esta decisión. _

En fin, Kari siguió leyendo la carta por encima. Parecía algo asustada.

—¿Quieres que siga? —me preguntó—. Si lo de las expectativas te ha alterado…

—No. Sigo yo —dije con un tono más calmado.

Luego venían mis notas, horribles de verdad, pero nada nuevo. Y claro, que lamentaban muchísimo no poder seguir teniéndome en plaza. Al parecer iba contra los principios del N.S.A. De esa institución centenaria.

Principios. Ya claro, me lo creo y todo. Si mi padre se presentara al día siguiente con un talón en blanco a ver dónde iban a parar esos principios. Eso mismo le dije a Kari, siento que no debí hacerlo.

—Papá no podría presentarse con un talón en blanco. —Claro que no podría—. Y aunque pudiera no creo que lo aceptaran.

—Dios, creí que ya no eras tan ingenua. El dinero mueve al mundo ¿No te has enterado?

Kari quiso contestarme con alguna frase idealista pero me dejó seguir examinando la carta. De todos modos, se la guardó para luego (la contestación).

Lamentaban también su propio fracaso, bueno, lo llamaban mi fracaso y algo de incorregible, formación, enderezar y algo del camino de la rectitud. No daba crédito. No me extraña que no me dijeran nada estando interno. También recalcaban que mis padres podían ir a hablar con la tutoría para saber mis opciones. Deprimentes, seguro. La carta acaba con la "atentamente" firma de la junta directiva que a saber quién es.

Kari tragó saliva. Fue después de escuchar aquello de las opciones. Es que sonaba aún peor que lo de enderezar. Contado como si fueran buenas salidas pero yo no podía dejar que una carta llena de hipocresía contara a mis padres que no pueden hacer nada por mí y que no valgo para nada.

—Son unos hipócritas. Unos sucios hipócritas. Eso es lo que son —grité. Estaba realmente enfadado y rompí la carta. Kari ahogó un grito y siguió hablando del tema conmigo.

—Hermano, ¿acaso es mentira que no haces nada?

—Es verdad que no hago nada ¡Ya lo sé! Pero ellos no son mejores que yo. Tampoco hacen nada. Se dedican a ir estirados por la vida y a decirles a los demás lo estirados que tienen que ir para que no huelan a fracaso.

—Vale, de acuerdo —me pasó la mano por el hombro para tranquilizarme—. Mira, no pasa nada. No era el mejor colegio para ti y ya está.

—No es eso lo que pasa. Soy yo el que no soy bueno para ningún colegio.

Le aseguro, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, que me estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Eran lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

Kari se quedó callada mirándome. Supongo que ella creía que estaba equivocado, pero no le pareció buen momento para hablarlo.

—No me mires así. Es verdad —le dije. Deseaba que me entendiese.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta. Era mi madre. Kari la llamó.

—¡Mamá!, mira quien andaba por el portal.

—¡Tai! ¿Por qué te has quitado el uniforme? Te queda tan bien… Pareces muy formal. Quería hacerte una foto. Haré tu comida favorita. Tú siéntate y descansa.

Vamos, que mi madre encantada de la vida con mi regreso. Qué bien y qué bonito todo. Lástima que me lo acabe de inventar. Sólo fue una reacción que me espere al ver la cara de mi madre al verme. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó en realidad. Claro que no. Lo que pasó se parece bastante más a esto:

—Kari, no me des estos sustos. Pensé que querías quedarte algún perro abandonado pero es tu hermano. —Vamos, que a mí sólo me miró ligeramente.

Kari insistió una vez más en que deberíamos acoger a un perrito de la perrera pero yo la corté.

—Mamá, ¿no me vas a decir nada? —pregunté, ella tardó en reaccionar.

—Estás muy alto. —Lo cierto es que no crecí nada, madres— ¿Cómo es que vienes sin avisar?

Tengo la impresión de que si no hubiese dado excusa para justificar mi temprana vuelta, no hubiese importado. Mi madre estaba en la cocina ensimismada. Tengo que decir que mi familia no anda muy bien de dinero precisamente. Ahí nosotros no teníamos ni idea. Bueno, Kari ya me había contado que le habían quitado la paga de Navidad, pero nada más.

—Quería… daros una sorpresa.

—Y tanto, no te esperábamos hasta el martes —intervino Kari, ayudándome a seguir mintiendo.

—Ya, bueno. Las clases acabaron un poco antes de lo esperado y me vine. Se suponía que me tenía que quedar un poco más pero te lo creas o no prefiero tu comida al plástico precocinado.

—Te quejas de abundancia.

Igual no entiende esa frase de mi madre. La dice a veces, cuando le pedimos algo o así. Es para hacernos ver la de lujos que tenemos alrededor.

Una hora después llegó mi padre. Él más alto no estaba, pero si mucho más viejo. Aunque supongo que yo estaba demasiado preocupado con la idea de que en cualquier momento sonaría el teléfono para confirmar la llegada de la notificación de la expulsión —una posibilidad— que apenas me fije en él.

Podría hablar mucho de mi familia, de problemas pasados y trapos sucios. Que en todas las casas los hay. Pero poco importa eso. Estamos juntos. Toda va bien. Hubo buenos tiempos en la economía aunque esos días se estaban acabando. Ya le contaré más detalladamente, porque eso ha cambiado un poco mi situación. Por lo menos, nunca fuimos derrochadores ni vivimos con grandes lujos. Simplemente, la vida da muchas vueltas y a veces no se tiene suerte. Por desgracia ser buena persona no te garantiza nada. Nunca nos han explicado cosas de dinero. Y ya estamos algo mayores como para tener que enterarnos de las cosas escuchando detrás de las puertas. Voy a dejar el tema, sólo quiero decir que me afectó verles tan preocupados y que al preguntarles como respuesta te digan que no pasa nada.

—¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí ya? —me preguntó mi padre.

—Era una sorpresa. Me apetecía venir ya.

Yo estaba realmente feliz —dejando a un lado mis preocupaciones— me sentía bien. La verdad es que no me acordaba de lo bien que se está en familia cuando nadie pide explicaciones a nadie.

Después comimos todos juntos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no comíamos juntos. Todo iba bien hasta llegar el momento notas.

—¿Qué tal vendrán las notas este trimestre? —me preguntó mi padre.

—Pues que te voy a contar, como siempre. Me mantengo.

Esa contestación no gustó a mi padre. Nada de nada.

—Se mantiene en el suspenso ese es el problema —murmuró mosqueado.

Mi madre se empezaba a alterar. No les culpo. Debe de ser una gran preocupación para un padre. Pero a veces se echa de menos otras preguntas. Qué se yo, podían preguntarme si soy feliz, si me llevo bien con mis compañeros, ese tipo de cosas que nunca pregunta nadie. Sólo les interesan las notas. Unos malditos números.

¿Para qué sirven? No lo entiendo. Joe tiene grandes notas ¿Y? Si hasta su madre cree que debería relajarse más.

—Yo no valgo para estudiar. Y lo sabéis. Soy vuestro hijo, me conocéis.

—Se trata del esfuerzo. —Mi padre empezaba un discurso que ya me sé de memoria —Si no eres capaz de esforzarte por sacar un curso adelante como la mayoría de chicos ¿Por qué cosa te vas a esforzar? ¿Qué va a ser de ti? No te podemos mantener eternamente.

—Ya lo sé. De verdad, será la octava vez que me lo dices.

—Pues no veo que lo entiendas ¿Sabes qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Estas Navidades vas a trabajar. Vas a aprender lo que es la vida. Y vas a tener que hacerlo porque de nosotros no vas a ver nada de dinero. Y vas a colaborar con los gastos de la casa. Porque la comida no llueve del cielo y la televisión no funciona con magia.

—Está bien. —Yo sólo quería que me dejaran en paz. Aunque sé que tenían razón. Sólo quería irme.

—No. Escúchame, esto no es como otras veces. Ya tienes una edad en la que tienes que saber lo que quieres del futuro. Y estar en casa sin hacer nada no es una opción. Espabila.

Cogí aire y esperé. Me estaba encendiendo pero no quería decir ninguna estupidez que me hiciese parecer estúpido. Me pregunté ¿Qué diría un buen hijo? Fue increíble.

—De acuerdo. Es más, ahora mismo salgo a buscar trabajo.

Mi padre se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba esa contestación. Seguramente esperaba que yo protestase, que pusiera excusas a mis notas o algo así. Pero no. Estaba decidido a aceptar las consecuencias.

Fui hasta el cuarto a coger mi chaqueta y cogí los pedazos de la carta de expulsión. Salí convencido de que lo mejor era callarme. Jamás sabrían que me expulsaron. Era mi decisión. Aunque Kari, quien entró en el cuarto poco después que yo, no la aceptaba del todo.

—¿Sabes? Será nuestro pequeño secreto —le dije con complicidad mientras ella me miraba sin creérselo.

—Sólo una cosa, Tai ¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando comiencen las clases? ¿A dónde irás? Ah, ya. Sobre la marcha.

—¿Qué? Lo tengo todo controlado. No te apures, cuando acaben las Navidades paso tres días fuera o así, vuelvo y digo que me han expulsado. Contaré la verdad pero hoy no es el día. Es lo mejor.

—Se te acaba de ocurrir —me recriminó.

—Y es buena idea. ¿Qué prisa hay? Yo mismo puedo hacer una carta, y menos insultante que esta —sentencié.

—Sí, se han pasado un poco. Pero no es buena idea.

—¿Quieres unas Navidades felices y tranquilas? Tú confía en mí —rogué con las manos sobre sus hombros—. Sólo un poquito. Todo va a salir bien porque tiene que salir bien. Tengo suerte.

Kari no me contestó. Para variar. Debió gastar los geniales monólogos en el cementerio. Su silencio no se debía a que confiara en mí y la verdad es que prefería que me dijese que no estaba de acuerdo a que se quedara callada.

Me acerqué hasta el centro comercial. Quizás necesitaban gente para hacer de Papa Noel.

**Gracias a quienes lo hayan leído. **

**Aquí el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Vive tus emociones. He tardado mucho más de lo que pensaba en hacerlo. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que ya había descartado continuarlo. Esto y todo lo demás ¿Qué me ha llevado a continuar? Pues un día encontré los archivos, leí Vive tus emociones en particular y me entraron las ganas. No pude parar y ya está acabada la continuación. En su día no fui capaz de hacerla, aunque lo intenté e hice muchas anotaciones que recuperé. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y si la hubiese escrito hace tres años sería algo diferente a lo que he hecho pero aun así espero que os guste. No sé si siguen aquí las personas que leyeron Vive tus emociones en su día pero les mando mis agradecimientos por animarme a continuarlo. **


	2. El peligro del fuego

**Días de búsqueda**

**_El peligro del fuego_**

Y allí me la encontré. Para no variar.

—…

—Efectivamente, a ella. En su safari particular.

Mimi se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó tanto que no podía respirar. Pero ese gesto no me molestó.

—Pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu casa —observé.

—Hay más cosas aquí que en mi casa —explicó y al terminar, sonrió con la boca cerrada. Su gesto base. Rara vez no sonríe.

—Pues también es verdad ¿Estás de compras? —Menuda pregunta más tonta hice, todo hay que decirlo—. Y otra cosa, ¿cómo puedes gastar tanto dinero?

—A lo primero estoy de compras. Vine a buscarte un regalito. Y a lo segundo, no gasto tanto dinero. Devuelvo casi tanto como compro.

—Ah, eso es bueno —opiné, aunque no le veía mucho sentido a comprar y devolver — ¿Y el regalito por qué es? ¿Por la cartera que te regalé?

—No es por eso. —Calló un segundo pensativa—. Pero también. Quiero que el sábado sea un día muy especial.

—¿El sábado? ¿Por qué el sábado?

Recordará que el sábado ya tenía mis planes. Y realmente me apetecían esos planes. Yo quería saber más de Sora, ¿qué había sido realmente de la niña que me enamoró?

—No lo sé. Me apetece y ya está ¿Es que tú no quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó desconcertada.

Con Mimi todo es me apetece y ya está. Todo. Y decirle que no a algo es un gran drama porque le da por pensar que no la quieres.

—Sí que quiero ¿Quién es el tonto que diría que no? Pero prefiero que sea el viernes.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mejor. Así es antes —justifiqué.

—¿Y por qué no estamos juntos hoy? Hoy también es antes. Y no tengo nada que hacer. Es aburridísimo.

Realmente lo dijo emocionada. Alzó los brazos proclamando ese día como nuestro día ¡Cómo para decirle que no podía ser!

—Esa es una muy buena razón ¿sabes? Pero mi padre se ha puesto serio conmigo. Quiere que busque trabajo.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con asombro. —Lo siento.

Tras darme el pésame me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y puso cara de tristeza. La idea de una tarde conmigo se había esfumado.

—Tranquila, lo prefiero así. Creo que si le demuestro que puedo trabajar y no me quejo ya no le importará que deje los estudios. Y así no habrá más internados. Nos veremos más, no te quejaras. Te lo prometo.

—Entonces bien —dijo convencida—. A mí no me gusta estudiar. Pero voy bien. La única queja que tienen es que hablo mucho en clase.

—Ya me imagino.

De verdad que le gusta hablar, ya lo creo que le gusta.

A pesar de gustarle la idea de que yo no me fuese a otro internado y estuviera con ella, Mimi no quería hacerse a la idea de que no íbamos a pasar juntos el día. Cada vez que intentaba despedirme insistía.

—Tai, vente conmigo a alguna parte o a ninguna parte, eso no importa —me rogó por enésima vez—. Hoy. Podemos ir a mi casa, como otras veces. Vamos a estar juntos todo el día y que le den a todo. Imagina que hoy es el último día ¿A que no lo desperdiciarías buscando trabajo?

Ya le dije que Mimi sabe convencer. Es una cualidad que me trae problemas. Y lo peor es que realmente es fácil de ver cuando quiere que hagas lo que ella dice pero aun así… ¡Lo hago! ¿Qué clase de locura es esa?

—…

—Vale, lo reconozco. No es que yo sea influenciable. Es que en el fondo me apetecía más ir a su casa que estar haciéndome el responsable.

A mi favor diré que me resistí todo lo que pude. Y que mi versión de los hechos no es subjetiva para nada. Aunque no lo crea.

—De verdad que me encantaría estar contigo. Pero…

—Anda, ven. Yo te consigo trabajo… Colocando adornos.

La miré a los ojos y me puso morritos. Dígame a alguien que aguante eso. Nadie.

Pasamos una tarde increíble. Conseguí olvidarme de todo. De esa porquería de internado y del futuro. Por un momento todo era perfecto y no buscaba nada más. Pero todo eso pasa muy rápido y sin que te des cuenta. En poco tiempo las cosas vuelven a verse complicadas otra vez. Mimi las ve sencillas. A veces se preocupa por cosas que nadie lo hace y sin embargo, jamás la he visto agobiada por algo serio. No sé cómo lo hace. Vive en su mundo maravilloso pero me gusta, porque me invita a ese mundo.

—Mimi, eres increíble. Contigo todo parece un juego. A veces se pierde, pero hay que saber divertirse.

Mimi se sintió halagada. Es muy agradecida cuando le dices ese tipo de cosas. Le encanta escuchar cosas bonitas hacia ella. Creo que es con lo que más disfruta. Es la mejor manera de tenerla contenta. Cuando está contenta es pura dulzura.

—Es muy bonito eso que dices. Pero estoy divirtiéndome porque estoy contigo. Normalmente es distinto, te echo de menos y me pongo triste.

Yo no dije nada. Nunca me ha gustado pensar en eso. Yo creo que conozco a Mimi. Al principio parece puro teatro lo suyo, porque muestra en exceso lo que siente. Pero no finge. Tiene una visión del mundo muy particular, incluso diría que algo fantasiosa pero no tiene maldad ninguna y es muy sincera ¿Cuántos pueden decir que conocen a alguien realmente sincero? Ya ve, se expone diciendo esas cosas, que me quiere y que me echa de menos. Y yo no quiero hacerle daño por nada del mundo pero es fácil que la sinceridad traiga problemas.

—¿Tú me echas de menos a mí? —preguntó ella con voz dudosa. Resultaba evidente que tenía miedo de mi respuesta.

Otra cosa que me gusta es que ella sea tan evidente. Porque a veces yo no entiendo las cosas y la gente se enfada conmigo pero no me da explicaciones. Mimi siempre dará explicaciones. Cualquier cosa que no le guste la dirá y lo que le guste también. Y así es fácil estar con alguien. Sin tener que estar adivinando lo que quiere.

—Claro, me gustaría haber venido más. Te lo aseguro.

Muchas veces en N.S.A. pensaba en ella. Los fines de semana que me castigaban estando allí. Pensaba en las cosas que me perdía por una mala contestación en el peor momento o por no querer pasar un par de horas haciendo un trabajo. Y me sentía estúpido pero incapaz de hacer lo contrario. Lo cierto es que no suelo pensar en las consecuencias hasta que estas ocurren.

Tal vez no deba volver a mencionar mis días allí, es una pérdida de tiempo. Ya pasó y ahora estoy a otras cosas.

Mimi y yo estuvimos abrazados un buen rato. En silencio. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando de repente dijo:

—Tai, sé que no me quieres tanto como creo. Pero sé que me quieres más de lo que te parece.

Fue algo así. Yo es que no lo entendí y sigo sin entenderlo. Tal vez ella se expresara mal. Debí preguntarle en su momento a qué se refería.

—…

—A ver si lo he entendido… Entonces, ella se refería a que sabe perfectamente que no hay tanto amor como quiere pensar. Recuerdo que la otra vez que estuve aquí se lo dije, lo de que yo sentía que se autoengañaba un poco. Y usted piensa que ella es consciente de eso ¿no es así?

Tal vez tenga razón, aunque eso ya poco importa. Voy a seguir con lo que dije, que no tiene desperdicio. Debería ir por la vida con algo que me diera calambres cada vez que quiero decir algo que no debo. Me evitaría este tipo de situaciones.

—Eso me suena muy raro. No tiene sentido.

Por algún motivo que desconozco le sentaron muy mal esas palabras. Mimi a veces es imprevisible, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza que se enfadase por unas palabras tan inocentes. Vamos, si lo sé no lo digo.

—¡Deja de decir que soy rara! Y tampoco soy tonta. La gente piensa que soy tonta y que no me doy cuenta de las cosas pero no es verdad.

Dicho esto, me dio la espalda.

—No te he llamado rara y nunca he dicho que seas tonta. Y si lo eres, yo también lo soy. A mí me gusta cómo eres. Ojalá no cambies. Te lo digo muy en serio. Todo lo en serio que puedo decir algo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y sonrió, cambiando una vez más de humor, cosa que ya no me desconcierta y me dio un beso más largo que de costumbre.

—¿Quién sino tú iba a convencerme de hacer lo incorrecto y pasar de buscar un trabajo? —pregunté retóricamente buscando contentarla—. Sólo tú y nadie más.

Mimi se rió un poco. Es de risa floja.

Tengo que admitir, aunque me sienta mal por ello, que en cuanto le pregunté aquello pensé en Sora. Si me hubiese encontrado a Sora también me hubiera marchado con ella. Es difícil de explicar. Con Mimi las cosas no iban mal. Lo pasábamos genial, éramos amigos y podíamos confiar uno en el otro. Aquello se había convertido en algo muy especial.

Está bien. Lo admito, nos habíamos enamorado y queríamos estar juntos. Pero no todo era tan fácil. Yo tenía miedo. Porque ella era cada vez más dependiente y se abría más a mí. Y las cosas iban bien, pero yo estaba convencido de que si se volvía demasiado íntimo iban a salir mal. No estaba preparado, simplemente.

En fin, de aquel día con ella poco más tengo que decir. Sólo que tuve la sensación de estar cerca del fuego. Te quieres acercar al calor, pero si te acercas demasiado te quemas. Y las quemaduras, tardan en desaparecer. Duelen. Algunas dejan cicatrices imborrables.

Y Mimi parecía querer quemarse. Con una inocencia que cualquiera diría que no conoce el fuego ni las cicatrices. Me lo demostraba cada vez que abría la boca, ya fuera para besarme o para hablar.

—¿Al final no nos vamos a vivir una vida lejos de todo? —me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mano.

—Tal vez algún día. Pero por ahora no ¿Tú eres feliz aquí?

—Yo tengo una idea muy clara de lo que quiero —afirmó con mucha seguridad—. Pero no te lo voy a decir. —Hizo una pausa y siguió hablando—. De momento no vas a saber lo que quiero. Solo te diré que quiero estar contigo. Nada más. Me da igual que pienses que exagero.

Mire, no sé por qué pero en ese momento le dije la verdad del sábado. No quería hacerle daño pero no me sentía bien. Es algo difícil lo de las mentiras. Yo sé que todos mentimos y todos ocultamos cosas. Y a veces nos sentimos obligados a decir la verdad. No sé el motivo pero a mí me pasa. Y cuando siento esa sensación de decir la verdad no puedo hacer otra cosa por mucho que duela.

Lo solté.

—Sora me ha invitado a una boda el sábado. Para que la acompañe.

La expresión de su cara cambió radicalmente.

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué quiere que vayas con ella?

—Supongo que no tiene a nadie más.

Mimi se puso muy seria. Ya ni me miraba a la cara. Así que decidí preguntar qué le pasaba.

—Nada. Es solo que... supongo que no puedo pretender que sólo quieras estar conmigo.

—Es una amiga —intenté explicar—. Si quieres un día te la presento. Tal vez se convierta en amiga tuya también.

Mimi ignoró por completo mi último comentario.

—Yo también soy una amiga. Eso decimos siempre. Que somos amigos.

—Tú eres más que eso ¿O es que no lo sabes?

—Quiero saberlo. Lo intento saber ¿No te das cuenta?

¿Ve? Esa es una de las ocasiones en las que me gustaría ser un actor de una telenovela, o de lo que sea. Ahí, con un guión escrito con las palabras justas para que en vez de una hostia recibas un beso.

Pero la vida es así y yo no siempre tengo las palabras adecuadas. Suelo tener las inadecuadas. Es así. No me lleve una hostia, pero tampoco se quedó contenta con mi respuesta. Lo único que supe hacer fue darle un abrazo y decirle "Anda ven aquí".

Cuando nos apartamos ella tenía los ojos empañados. Me di cuenta de que se acababa de quemar y de que yo no era buena pomada para las quemaduras a juzgar por sus palabras:

—Ya no quiero pasar mi último día contigo.

Fue mi culpa, por no tener las cosas claras y no ser sincero. Ahora que lo cuento, me doy cuenta de que pude haberlo arreglado en ese mismo momento y de que soy idiota pero no quiero decirlo mucho, no me gustaría ser uno de esos que no hacen más que compadecerse a sí mismos. No es plan pero lo cierto es que eso no debió haber pasado. Mimi no se lo merecía. Una vez más le fallé.


	3. También es mi deber

**Días de búsqueda**

**_También es mi deber_**

—…

—Sí, me arrepiento muchísimo. Aunque si me pongo a pensar en las cosas que sucedieron después, tal vez nunca habrían pasado de no cometer errores como ese de vez en cuando. No podemos estar seguros de eso.

En los días siguientes lo cierto es que no pensé mucho en lo de Mimi, de algún modo no quería pensar en la situación. Puede que lo hiciese como una defensa. Además, me pasaron otras cosas.

¿Recuerda lo que le contaba hace un momento de mi familia?

Pues Kari estaba mal. Es muy observadora y perceptiva, no soportaba ver a mis padres así. Tampoco tenía a Takeru con ella —no sé hasta qué punto esto le afectaba— pero me tenía a mí. Si bien antes había sentido que yo necesitaba de mi hermana, en aquellos días me sentí imprescindible para ella.

Kari hablaba conmigo y me daba consejos. Discutía casi sola, porque yo intervenía poco, cuál podía ser el mejor momento para confesarme y yo la dejaba hablar porque sabía que era más por ella que por mí.

—Tai, no es por ser pesada —me repetía una y otra vez—. Pero los secretos no son buenos. Tienes que decírselo y confiarán más en ti.

—O se esfumará lo poco de confianza que queda ¿No hace mucho frío?

—No lo sé. Pero hay mentiras que complican todo y al final es la mentira la que te crea a ti y llega un momento en el que ya no te conocen. Por no hablar de que la confianza… Tai estás sudando, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No del todo —dije tocándome la cabeza ¡Cómo me dolía!

Pronto supimos que tenía fiebre ¿Por qué? Supongo que sería por dormir en la calle o por nervios o yo que sé... pero yo no era el único enfermo.

Pasé algunos días en la cama. Entre sudores, frío y delirios. Y Kari seguía hablando del tema del Ensa, esquivando las cosas que realmente la atormentaban.

Uno de esos días, no sé muy bien cuando, algo cambió. Dejé de hacerme el inseguro con Kari.

Lo cierto es que desde que había roto la carta me sentía liberado. Era una sensación genial. Estaba convencido de que nada podía salir mal y ya estaba harto de esos argumentos, había llegado a mi límite. Se lo dije.

—Déjalo. Me da igual, le he dado una importancia que no tiene. Todo se arreglará solo y tampoco hay nada que arreglar porque todo está bien ¿No lo sientes? Todo va tan bien.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo —decía ella agobiada—. Deberías ponerte otra vez el termómetro, vuelves a delirar.

Para mí el problema ya no existía. En el fondo sé que Kari lo sabía. Porque de pensar que yo estaba preocupado no se comportaría así, no es su estilo. Estaría conmigo, con buena cara, muy tranquila, hasta que yo mismo me convenciera de que todo va bien. Y no al contrario, como estaba pasando. Intuí que algo no iba bien.

—Puede. Pero déjalo —pedí—, en serio, es inútil preocuparse. No creo que la situación vaya a peor y de momento la domino, aunque no haya hecho otra cosa que dormir estos días.

—Dormir es fácil.

—Pues si es tan fácil deberías dormir tú también, menudas ojeras —observé— ¿Duermes bien?

—No mucho —admitió.

—Creo que hay más cosas de las que preocuparse que una carta rota. Deja el tema.

—Sí. Qué bien que hay más cosas, Tai —exclamó con su tono más sarcástico—. Es genial que haya más cosas. De hecho, ¿por qué no preocuparnos por todas las cosas que hay mal?

Para esa pregunta sólo había una respuesta, aunque tal vez Kari no quisiera oírla.

—Porque te superan. Y no pasa nada.

Kari empezó a llorar. Parecía incapaz de atajar otros problemas que no fuesen mi carta. He dicho mal, no es que pareciese incapaz. Es que lo era. Porque sus otras preocupaciones se basaban en un chico del que no podía saber nada y de los problemas familiares de los que tampoco nos dejaban saber nada. Lo peor era no saber.

—Escucha, no puedes hacer nada. Acéptalo.

Yo sé que es imposible pedir a Hikari que acepte que no puede hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. De todos modos lo intenté.

—Escúchame Kari, deja que nuestros padres hagan lo que tengan que hacer y en cuanto a Tk…

—¡No quiero hablar de eso!

Yo le he hablado mucho de Kari. Y es que hay mucho que decir de ella. Tal vez el mundo sería un lugar mejor si la gente se preocupase por otros antes que por ellos mismos. O puede que Kari se preocupe por los demás antes que por ella porque para ella sea más fácil así. No lo sé, a pesar de estar juntos desde que nació no puedo saberlo con seguridad.

Quiero que ella sepa que yo me preocupo por su bienestar, que esté tranquila y piense en todos los demás, en todos los problemas que jamás va a solucionar nadie porque ya me tiene a mí para cuidarla. No voy a hacer otra cosa.

Me duele acordarme de ese día. De verla llorar. Sigo sin saber si hice bien. Pero me parecía que debía sincerarse consigo misma, que mi carta no era el problema. De todos modos si hice mal no fue mi intención y lo siento. Estoy seguro de que ella sabe que nunca la quise hacer daño.

Como Kari no era capaz de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos yo intenté buscar otros temas que no fuesen la carta pero era difícil. Lo único que me venía a la mente era lo que había pasado con Mimi y de eso tampoco me apetecía hablar, sinceramente, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en ello con claridad.

Oportunamente sonó el teléfono. Era Sora.

—Hola ¿Qué pasó?... Ah, La boda se pospone ¿Y eso?... Entiendo… Bueno, ahora mismo estoy enfermo, seguramente con gripe, pero cuando se me pase te llamo y podemos quedar… Sí, bien. Adiós.

—¿Por qué se pospone la boda? —preguntó curiosa Kari.

—Que los hijos del novio están desaparecidos parece que influyó. Al parecer están investigando a la familia de la madre. Creen que puede ser un secuestro —informé.

—Pero nosotros sabemos que no lo es.

—Sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio pensando ¿Qué era lo correcto? Decir la verdad e incluso dar una extensa explicación del lugar dónde se hallaban. Pues no, eso no era lo correcto ¿Estaba bien ocultar a Sora el paradero de sus hermanastros? Ahí ya tenía mis dudas. Y se presentó otra: ¿Era prudente que pasaran los días en esa casa, propiedad de la familia de Yamato, cuando estaban investigando precisamente a su familia?

De algún modo teníamos que hacer algo. Mi instinto me lo decía. Estando ahí acostado en la cama, quería salir y hacer cosas aunque fuesen estupideces. Miré a Kari intentando buscar la respuesta pero no le llegué a preguntar nada, no hacía falta. Me sentía tan pequeño otra vez.

Kari me dijo:

—Descansa y recupérate. Ya veremos qué hacer.

Como se habrá dado cuenta, mi hermana ya notaba que yo estaba preocupado y actuó como siempre. Haciendo todo lo posible para minimizar las cosas. En serio le digo, Kari tiene una habilidad especial para eso. Yo no soy el único que lo nota, tiene la mirada más limpia que haya visto jamás. No me crea si quiere, es lógico que piense que exagero porque la veo con muy buenos ojos. Tampoco me importa que lo crea.

Al día siguiente Joe me llamó. Parecía muy nervioso. Quería que nos viésemos y al decirle que yo estaba enfermo se presentó en mi casa.

Nos dijo algo que nos preocupó. Resulta que el caso del trío del N.S.A había llegado a la prensa, tal vez usted leyó alguna noticia y se acordó de mí. No daban nuestros nombres lo cual me sirvió de alivio.

—Esto quiere decir… —empezó a decir Kari.

—Quiere decir que estoy jodido.

—¡La policía cree que te escondes con ellos! —exclamó Joe.

—Peor, me van a venir a interrogar. Y tendré que mentir.

Es curioso como en un momento se puede pasar de la absoluta tranquilidad al completo desastre. Porque para mí aquello era un desastre.

—Tai tranquilo —me dijeron a la vez mientras me sujetaban para que no me levantase de la cama.

—O no. Es todavía peor. Mis padres pensarán que me fugué. O peor. Que yo secuestré a los demás y que les tengo enterrados vivos y me torturarán hasta que confiese ¡Qué digo! Seguramente creerán que…

—¿Quieres dejar de decir bobadas? —me gritó Kari. Fue una reacción inesperada por su parte pero lo cierto es que los estaba sacando de quicio con mis miedos.

—Lo que es realmente extraño es que no se hayan puesto en contacto con tus padres —opinó Joe.

El bueno de Joe tenía razón. Eso era realmente extraño. Pero luego me dio por pensar y tenía su explicación. En principio ni Yamato ni Koushiro ni yo tendríamos porqué estar fuera del N.S.A. hasta la semana que viene. Lo único que podía haber pasado para que nos dieran por desaparecidos es que los padres de alguno de los dos llamasen y preguntaran por ellos.

Fue en ese momento mientras pensábamos en mil cosas a la vez que vino la policía a mi casa.

Yo abrí la puerta, puede creer que lo hice con miedo pero se equivocaría. Quería que se supiese que yo no estaba desaparecido cuanto antes. Pero no preguntaban por mí, me extrañó mucho. Sólo querían saber dónde estaban mis padres. Y yo no lo sabía.

—Pues nada, vendremos en otro momento. Adiós, chaval.

—Yo soy su hijo, Taichi Yagami.

—Sí, muy bien. Espero que no te molestásemos.

La verdad es que no entendía nada y no sabía muy bien como sentirme. Estaba confuso y preocupado. Algo no iba bien.

—Joe, ¿Crees que lo de los tres del N.S.A tal vez se refiera los dos hermanos y a Izzy? No puede haber otra explicación.

—Puede ser. A veces la información se filtra mal.

—Esto es muy raro —dijo Kari desplomándose sobre la cama— ¿Por qué quiere la policía hablar con nuestros padres pero no contigo? ¿Crees que se habrán metido en problemas?

—Seguro que no. Vamos, son nuestros padres ¿Cómo van a tener problemas con la ley?

Nos parecía algo inconcebible. Y bueno, por qué no. Podía ser perfectamente.

En aquel momento se nos pasó la idea por la cabeza pero como algo estúpido. Para nosotros era algo absurdo. Un chiste, una cámara oculta. Aunque, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

A lo mejor suena egoísta pero recuerdo que me alivió que no me buscase la justicia.

Seguimos hablando un poco más sobre el tema y después Joe se fue a su casa.

A eso de las siete de la tarde volvió la policía pero mis padres ya estaban en casa y pudieron hablar con ellos. Estuvieron hablando un rato y después llamaron a mi hermana. Querían hablar con ella y necesitaban que mis padres dieran su consentimiento.

Poco tiempo después, Kari ya estaba conmigo hablando de lo ocurrido.

—No fue nada importante. Preguntaron a mi tutora del colegio y les dijo que Takeru siempre estaba conmigo. Por eso vinieron a preguntar. Yo les dije que Tk se despidió de mí antes de irse pero que no me dijo claramente que se iba y mucho menos el lugar. Por lo que creo que descartaran el secuestro. Les pregunté si sabían algo pero no me han querido decir nada.

Las palabras de mi hermana me tranquilizaron. Que se descartase el secuestro era una muy buena noticia.

Tras unos instantes de calma, me puse a pensar en lo importante que debía de ser Takeru para mi hermana. Yo no sabía casi nada de él y decidí que era buen momento para hablar del tema.

Kari siempre ha tenido curiosidad por mi vida amorosa y yo ni siquiera me había planteado hasta entonces que ella pudiera tener interés romántico por alguien. Pero es mi hermana, una niña que crece y cada vez le queda más pequeña la palabra niña. A ver si me entiende, qué es una persona normal y no una estrella de mar asexuada.

Cuando le pregunté por él, Kari sonrió tímidamente y se quedó pensando un poco antes de hablar.

—Takeru es del tipo optimista. Solo esa palabra ya hace una idea. Tiene la cabeza llena de sueños, y mira, que yo soy soñadora pero nunca despego de la tierra… Bueno, a veces sí —admitió—. Y hablar con él es genial. Habla de cosas maravillosas que sé que no pasarán nunca pero por un momento te hace creer que las estás viviendo y te vende la realidad de un modo...

— Irreal —interrumpí.

— Puede. Para algunos lo será pero para él no.

Intenté imaginarlo. Supongo que es evidente que Kari veía cosas en él que no todo el mundo puede ver. Como también me pasa a mí con la gente que quiero. Pero esas cosas existen a los ojos de cada uno y son las más importantes. Son bellas y cuando las descubres en alguien debes sentirte especial porque has descubierto algo único y maravilloso.

Kari me habló también de cómo se sentía.

—Cada día que pasa me siento más lejos de él. Quiero verle y saber que nos volveremos a ver. No hemos terminado, lo sé. Nos faltan un montón de recuerdos ¡Quiero mis recuerdos! Y con todo lo que está pasando... ya me imagino a la vuelta de Navidades. Ya no estará conmigo, no me puedo apoyar en él. Cuando pase algo malo no va a estar conmigo para hacerme olvidarlo. Tú no estabas casi nunca pero le tenía a él y ya no.

Yo intenté animarla pero no me salían las palabras. No quería mentir, olvidar esas cosas que jamás iba a ver en otra persona es difícil. Pasan los años, las personas y aun así de vez en cuando nos invade la nostalgia.

Voy a sincerarme con usted. Yo no me sentía a gusto con sus revelaciones. Y no porque tuviese miedo de que la hicieran daño o algo parecido, creo que Hikari no es tonta y Takeru debe ser muy bueno. Pero tal vez yo estaba algo celoso. No se lo hice ver, porque es una tontería. Yo soy su hermano y eso no va a cambiar. Me va a tener ahí siempre, cosa que no se puede decir de los amores. Pero sentí que el tal Takeru me había robado algo. Kari le necesitaba, no dependía solo de mí.

—Lo peor sigue siendo que pasen los días —me confesó—. Me duele por estómago, o más arriba, el pecho y cuando pienso en él me duele más.

Demasiado tarde, yo ya no tenía dudas de que se había enamorado.

—Mira, Kari, yo te entiendo. Porque eres muy joven y no eres capaz de pensar que te quedan muchas personas por conocer —intenté explicarle. A decir verdad, no me parecía un buen consejo. Yo no soy mucho mayor y muchas veces, Kari me gana en madurez. O por lo menos en capacidad de rebatir.

—¿Para qué soy demasiado joven? ¿Para perder a gente? ¿Acaso crees que eso es fácil cuando llegas a una determinada edad o qué? Nunca se es lo suficientemente mayor como para perder a alguien. Y siento… tengo una sensación muy rara, me falta algo. Hay un vacío y no me deja ser la misma.

Yo me daba cuenta de eso, esos días Kari no tenía tanto brillo, por decirlo así. Aun así me dolió oírlo. Puede que, una vez más yo me estaba metiendo en un jaleo y me estaba equivocando, pero ¿cómo escuchar decir esas palabras y no hacer nada? Yo cuido de mi hermana y ella me cuida a mí. Y si ella se siente mal y yo puedo hacer algo, no lo pienso, lo hago.

—Si tú quieres, que sé que vas a querer, te llevo a dónde él está. Ya estoy recuperado.

Kari se lanzó a darme un abrazo sin dejarme acabar de hablar.

—Pero luego hay que volver. Nada de vida bohemia. Y si él no quiere volver aquí o no quiere verte más, tiene un problema y no te merece. No hay más historia.

Kari me dijo que sí con la cabeza. Estaba muy contenta. Yo no sabía si hacíamos lo correcto pero merecía la pena por verla así.

—Vete pensando en una excusa. Porque tardaremos unas tres horas en ir y otras tres en volver. Si es que podemos volver, claro está. Que a lo mejor ya no hay trenes. Yo voy a llamar a Joe para decirle lo que vamos a hacer.

Llamé a Joe, y le conté nuestras intenciones. A lo mejor suena algo raro, porque yo nunca tuve mucha relación con él y ni siquiera me caía del todo bien pero desde que conocí a su madre y estuvimos en su casa cambió un poco mi manera de verle. Hasta hace poco, ni se me hubiera ocurrido contarle eso. Tendría miedo a que llamase a la policía o algo parecido pero tengo que reconocer que se portó con nosotros. Vaya si se portó, que incluso quiso venir con nosotros y nos ofreció llevarnos en coche. Creo que Joe es una persona en la que se puede confiar. Y cierto es que tenía la fama (merecida por otra parte) de estar a 1000 metros del problema, pero esta vez se estaba metiendo de lleno en el problema y me descolocaba los esquemas.

Es un buen tipo, de verdad que lo es. Le pregunté por qué se ofrecía a llevarnos y me dijo que era su deber. Y yo no lo entendí, pero una vez más Joe hacía algo que creía que debía hacer mientras que yo hago cosas que sé que no debo. Aunque eso también es lo que debo hacer, no intente entenderlo.

Al final no nos llevó, no podía hacerlo porque pretendíamos marchar por la mañana y él tenía un compromiso. O eso dijo y yo le creo. No me lo imagino mintiendo. Una vez, en el Ensa, Joe se dio cuenta de que un profesor había corregido mal su examen, poniéndole una nota mayor de la que se merecía ¿Sabe que fue lo que hizo? Dijo la verdad sorprendiendo a todos. He visto a muchos chicos callarse ese mismo error y esa fue la única vez que vi a alguien pidiendo que le bajasen la nota, lo que me hace pensar que para Joe hay algo más importante que unas buenas calificaciones: la honestidad.

Kari pensó que lo mejor era decir que nos íbamos a pasar el día a la montaña, a ver la nieve. A mí no me pareció buena idea por bastantes motivos como que a lo mejor querían acompañarnos, por decir el primero que me viene a la mente, y otras muchas cosas. Pero la deje hacer. De hecho funcionó, incluso les pareció un buen plan para nosotros. Y me juego lo que quieras a que si yo digo lo mismo me sacan pegas por todos lados.

Ahora empieza lo bueno. Yo le empecé a contar desde que abandoné este mismo lugar pero también pude haber empezado desde mi discusión con Mimi, tal vez desde que Kari me reveló sus sentimientos. Cosas que se salen de mi cotidianidad o de lo que espero que pase cuando me levanto. Pero lo que pasó después sin duda lo supera. Esté atento, no me gustaría tener que contarlo dos veces.

**Gracias a todos los que lo lean y en especial a los que dejan reviews. Porque tal vez no me hubiese animado a hacer la segunda parte sino fuese por ellos.**


	4. La máscara de la esponja

**Días de búsqueda**

**_La máscara de la esponja_**

Las cosas que me pasaron estos días fueron algo extrañas. Es raro porque conservan cierto toque de cotidianidad pero sé que siempre los recordaré. Son mis días de búsqueda.

—…

—Vaya, ¿está un poco impaciente no cree? Debería hacer terapia para controlarse… chiste malo. Pues claro que volví a saber de Sora, de hecho me llamó. No sé si esto le sorprenderá tanto como me sorprendió a mí.

Ahora lo pienso y no debí sorprenderme tanto, era evidente que Sora estaba sola y tal vez sentía una especie de conexión conmigo. Creo que desde que la llamé y quedamos en el Rincón aquel día, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en mí, mucho más de lo que yo pensaba en ella.

Sora me preguntó por mi estado físico, no sé si por verdadero interés o por iniciar conversación, ya que luego me dijo de quedar. Obviamente, acepté y quedé con ella para tomar algo ¿Por qué? Bueno, quería hablar con ella, no sé muy bien el fin, pero no me la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Antes de hablar con ella, que se me olvidaba por culpa de su impaciencia en querer adelantar acontecimientos, llamé a Mimi. Quería saber si me pretendía perdonar algún día pero no me cogió. Creo que lo hizo aposta. Y eso no era buena señal, lo sabía porque en otras ocasiones la había fallado y de aquello aprendí una cosa: no era rencorosa. Por lo que un enfado duradero no podía significar nada bueno.

Empecé a darla por perdida lo que por un lado me alivió, pensé que era lo mejor para ella, quizás para mí también porque con el tiempo dejaría de sentirme culpable. Puede que nos necesitásemos, eso lo sabía, de verdad que nos necesitábamos. Pero siendo sinceros, sabía que no la merecía. Me sentía mal por fallarle.

—…

—No estoy de acuerdo. Mire, no quiero que me malinterprete, pienso que es igual de complicado luchar por una relación que intentar olvidarla. De verdad, en eso no hay camino fácil. Estoy seguro de ello, son demasiados recuerdos, toda la confianza, el cariño, apoyo… No me puede decir que alejarse de alguien sea lo fácil.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que la quería y de que mi alivio no fue por perderla. Fue porque ella ya no me quería en su vida. Pensaba también que quizás yo fuese la persona que más daño le había hecho en su vida, que por mi culpa iba a conocer el dolor y se iba a volver desconfiada. Yo no quería eso.

En fin, tras preocuparme porque Mimi no me cogía el teléfono me llegó una especie de alivio como ya le dije. Creo que no lo supe interpretar bien. Me sentía muy raro, no quiero hablar más del tema porque me duele.

Sintiéndome así de raro fui al bar en el que había quedado con Sora.

Ella estaba, cómo decirlo… diferente. Sí, algo diferente. Llevaba un vestido ajustado negro corto y se me hizo muy raro porque nunca la había visto con algo que no fuesen vaqueros. Estaba guapa, no voy a decir que no lo estaba, pero no era la misma. No lo digo por la ropa, que solo hay que ver cómo me quedaba a mí el uniforme comparando con otros chicos. La ropa no tiene tanto que ver. Fue su actitud, su pose. Y con esto no quiero decir que me asustase, que conste. Pero me extrañó. Estaba menos amable que de costumbre y me miraba fijamente. Todo el tiempo.

No sabía muy bien de qué hablar con ella. De por sí no teníamos mucha conversación y esos aires nuevos que se traían me hacían sentir algo incómodo, como si hubiese quedado con una desconocida.

La última vez que estuvimos juntos ya habíamos hablado bastante sobre las cosas qué hacíamos aquellos veranos. No íbamos a volver a hablar de lo mismo, pero tampoco podíamos estar callados sin decir nada. Así que se me ocurrió sacar el tema de los hermanos Ishida.

—Pues la familia está mal. Imagínate, no saben nada de ellos ¿Cómo te sentirías si desapareciese Kari? Por ponerte un ejemplo.

—Ya, la verdad es que tiene que ser horrible no saber nada. Pero estoy convencido de que están bien.

—Ojalá. Yo no les conozco casi, no lo estoy sufriendo en primera persona. Pero lo estoy viendo de cerca —me decía mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello con indiferencia—. No es nada agradable —añadió.

—¿Lo está sufriendo su padre? —pregunté. Me sorprendió, pero es normal porque en mi opinión no huyes de una familia que te demuestra amor.

—Sí, claro. Son sus hijos, Tai. Y otra cosa, tú los conoces. Porque el otro día vi fotos suyas y me di cuenta de eso.

—Ah ¿Y quiénes son? —pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

—Pues el mayor, Yamato, es uno que me mandó saludos tuyos una vez. Del N.S.A. Y el pequeño es el rubio que salía en una foto con tu hermana.

—No lo sabía —mentí poniendo cara de asombro por aquellas tremendas revelaciones —Yamato era mi compañero de cuarto. Al otro no le conozco mucho.

—Pues ya ves qué pequeño es el mundo —dijo arqueando las cejas.

Me dio la impresión de que Sora quería cambiar de tema. A decir verdad, no sé qué quería ella de mí ni lo que yo quería de ella. Estaba incómodo, pero no me quería marchar. Puede que fuese por el humo del local, o porque todavía no me había recuperado del todo de la fiebre, a saber, pero de mis labios salieron palabras sin que la mente las seleccionara adecuadamente primero.

—Te veo diferente. Y no me refiero a hace años. Ni siquiera te pareces a la chica con la que quedé el otro día.

—Qué dices, simplemente hemos crecido. —Sonrió muy forzada. Creo que la había puesto algo nerviosa.

La miré y por primera vez vi a una extraña. Yo no conocía a esa chica. No sabía nada de ella. Fue una ilusión rota y lo único en lo que pensé fue en que Kari tenía razón porque jamás iba a poder recuperar eso tan especial que teníamos.

Pensaba en esas cosas que habíamos visto el uno en el otro. Cosas que tal vez sólo existían en el recuerdo o quizás nunca existieron. Es algo deprimente pero a veces es verdad y no puedes hacer nada.

Yo la quería. Bueno, no exactamente. Yo tenía un buen recuerdo de ella y no quería admitir que nada de eso existiese ya. Porque nos divertíamos tanto juntos... Y cuando volvía a casa sólo pensaba en volverla a ver y en lo que le iba a decir (todas esas cosas que nunca llegué a decir).

Me estoy poniendo muy melancólico y no me conviene.

En ese momento cuando la miraba veía una versión perdida de sí misma que estaba totalmente desubicada del mundo, a la que no parecía importarle nada, no parecía quererse siquiera.

Creerá que exagero. Que saco conclusiones de una conversación de veinte minutos y no le quito razón. No me crea si quiere, ya sé que es mi versión pero así fueron las cosas.

Quería rescatarla. Y yo creo que ella quería que alguien la rescatara aunque no lo supiera. Para mí estaba claro que lo pedía a gritos.

—Yo creo que llevas una especie de máscara —me atreví a decir.

Quería creer que todas esas cosas especiales existían, solo que estaban camufladas. Pensé en Yamato y en todo su discurso sobre protegerse y ser frío. De algún modo, me recordó a él.

—Qué tontería —dijo con algo de desdén—. Tai, tú no sabes lo que puede cambiar una persona en dos años.

—Puede. Pero yo creo que hay algo que es la esencia de uno mismo. Y creces, cambias, pero la esencia no.

—Tú también estás distinto. Antes no decías esas cosas. —Tenía razón, fue Koushiro quien me metió esas ideas

—No sé qué decir —reconocí—. Solo quiero saber si…

Me quedé callado. Quería saber tantas cosas y a la vez sabía que nunca las iba a saber ¿Por qué Sora había llorado tanto a escondidas? ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? ¿Qué podía pasarle a alguien para cambiar tanto?

—¿Me sigues queriendo? —preguntó ella inesperadamente.

—Tú eres importante para mí. Por eso he venido hoy aquí a estas horas ¿Tú qué crees?

—No me has contestado.

Yo tenía mucho calor, me daba la impresión de estar en un interrogatorio. Y ella estaba tan seria, hablaba con tanta seguridad. Una seguridad que creo falsa.

—Sí te he contestado.

—Bueno —dijo mientras dio una palmada—, así que eres de esos que no saben decir "te quiero". No importa, a mí tampoco me va mucho. Pero seguro que a tu novia se lo dices.

No le dije a Sora que ya no tenía novia. La verdad, tampoco estaba seguro de si seguía teniendo o no. Y ni siquiera sé de dónde sacó Sora que yo tenía a alguien.

En parte me sorprendí pensando que tenía razón. De hecho ese fue el motivo por el que Mimi se había enfadado conmigo. Y en ese momento me pareció estúpido por mi parte. Lo más estúpido que había hecho en esos días y eso que estaba viviendo en modo estúpido.

Sora siguió con su rollo, acercándose cada vez más a mí, poniéndome incómodo:

—Y tampoco tuviste el valor de decirme nunca nada. Ni de darme un beso.

—Para que te iba a decir algo —dije algo molesto—. Se ve que te dabas cuenta.

Por primera vez, Sora retrocedió y ladeó la cabeza. Parecía estar pensando si atreverse a ser sincera. Pero yo me adelanté.

—Sora, yo tenía muchas ganas de volverte a ver. Pero me las has quitado del todo, no sé qué pretendes. Ya ni sé por qué vine.

No puedo estar seguro de si esas palabras hicieron daño a Sora. Ella simplemente me miraba fijamente en silencio. Yo no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Tal vez el tiempo la haya secado o todo fuese un papel. Pero de pronto bajo la mirada y se atrevió a ser sincera. Digo esto porque hoy pienso que fue sincera aunque admito que tuve mis dudas.

—Me sigues queriendo —dijo y sonrió un poco. Puede que fuese la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad en toda la conversación—. Siempre estabas conmigo y eso era genial. Ya nadie me ha vuelto a tratar así. Yo cambié mucho ¿Sabes? No le gusto a nadie. Pero el otro día, cuando nos volvimos a ver tú me miraste como si me conocieras, como si los días no hubiesen pasado. Como siempre hiciste y nadie hace. Es especial, me observabas de una forma tan tierna. Yo nunca pude verme así por eso me gusta que me mires cuando hablas. Siento haberlo estropeado todo.

Me froté los ojos. Escuchar eso fue tremendo. Me resultó halagador y triste a la vez. No sé cómo explicarlo pero imagine la situación. Ahora me acuerdo de Yamato y de cuando me comentó lo bien que hablaba Sora de mí. Todo lo que dijo me gustó por la parte que me toca pero si lo pienso bien, ella parecía pensar que nadie más podía mirarla así y eso no me resulta agradable.

—Es porque no quieres. Sora, la chica que yo veo tiene que existir y es maravillosa y si no la ves y no la sacas no sé por qué es. Pero es una injusticia. La pobre quiere salir. Y el otro día salió, creo que sí, que se asomó un poco al menos pero hoy no la veo.

—Tai, no sé de quién hablas porque yo no sé quién soy. La clase de persona que soy no la sé. Creo que todos tienen una imagen equivocada de mí, pero no sé cuál es la verdad. Solo me gustó cuando me miraste el otro día, aunque sé que te influía el recuerdo. Nada más.

—Mira, es normal estar confusa. Yo mismo lo estoy también. Y un amigo mío está loco y es inteligentísimo y… bueno, todos estamos muy mal. Debe ser la contaminación, que nos han tenido siempre entre algodones y nos piden crecer de golpe, la comida basura, la televisión, lo rápido que va la vida… Nadie sabe por qué. Pero no te preocupes, hasta los animales están locos. Los psicólogos desayunan con caviar y toman tortilla con huevos de dinosaurio. Están en su mejor momento.

Sora no sonrió pero sus ojos se tornaron más amables.

—Tal vez sea normal, entonces.

—Yo diría que eres grande. Ya verás, que algún día te vas a dar cuenta.

Acaricié su cara. No debí hacerlo porque alguien nos estaba observando.

—…

—¿Mimi? Qué va, le aseguro que si ella nos hubiese estado observando hacía rato que se hubiera levantado a tirarme una copa por encima. Y me habría encantado, qué se le va a hacer.

De pronto Sora parecía algo avergonzada por lo que acabábamos de hablar. Parecía que no le había gustado descubrirse, aunque fuese ante mí: la única persona, según ella, que le gustaba como la miraba.

—No sé cómo hemos acabado hablando de esto —musitó—. Nunca hablo de cosas así.

—No te preocupes, últimamente tengo conversaciones rarísimas. Debe ser cosa mía. Si quieres, olvido que tuvimos esta conversación. Pero que sepas que yo no le veo nada de malo.

Sora asintió y nos fuimos. Por el camino me preguntó si quería besarla, así sin más preámbulo, y yo le dije que no. Me salió decir eso aunque tal vez en el fondo me apetecía. Desconozco las intenciones de Sora con eso. Puede que ella quería asegurarse de que yo sólo sentía amistad. El caso es que le pareció lo correcto porque me dijo "haces bien en no querer". La verdad es que no entendí nada y sigo sin entender pero debí quedar muy bien.

**Hola a todo el que lo lea. Bueno, creo que este capítulo es el más arriesgado hasta ahora. Me explico, cuando yo hice a medias este fic hace años esto no estaba por ningún lado. En su lugar tenía puesta a una Sora algo diferente, cortada y nada intimidante. Mucho más cerrada. Pero mientras lo escribía no me gustaba esa idea y me salió esto. Pienso que Sora es una chica que ha sufrido de abandono, no quiere dar muestras de vulnerabilidad y se cree que nadie la quiere por cómo es y que tiene que ocultarse. De tanto esconderse llega un punto en el que olvida quien es. Aunque ansía que la quieran, pero no se quiere así misma. En fin, igual lo puse demasiado complejo y no se entiende, tengo la sensación de que lo pude mostrar mejor, pero la Sora que Tai conoce sigue existiendo detrás de toda esa máscara y tal vez a lo largo del fic se dé cuenta de lo mucho que vale. Espero no haberme equivocado con este cambio y que lo haya reflejado bien, ya me contaréis que os parece. **


	5. Traspasar los limites

**Días de búsqueda**

**_Traspasar los límites_**

Levantarme al día siguiente fue duro. Odio madrugar y más cuando apenas he dormido. Pero existía un buen motivo para hacerlo: Hikari. Se lo había prometido.

Antes de ir a la estación pasamos por el supermercado y compramos algunas cosas para los chicos. Se nos ocurrió que tal vez les vendrían bien.

El viaje en tren se hizo algo largo para mi hermana pero yo me quedé dormido y casi ni me enteré del trayecto. En la parada sólo nos bajamos nosotros. Después teníamos un largo camino por delante en el que las casas cada vez estaban más apartadas unas de otras.

La casa de la abuela de Yamato era muy grande y se encontraba en medio de un campo de trigo. También tenían algunos árboles frutales, no recuerdo cuáles. Me gustaría poder hablar más de aquel lugar y de cómo se las apañaban mis amigos para vivir ahí, algo que sin duda despertaba mi curiosidad. Pero esa inquietud se esfumó ante la situación que se nos presentó.

Vimos a Koushiro asomarse por una ventana. Seguro que había escuchado nuestras voces, tiene muy buen oído.

—¿Y tú por aquí? ¿Te van mal las cosas tan pronto? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Aún no. Vine porque Hikari, mi hermana —expliqué, ya que Izzy no la conocía— quería ver a Takeru. Y, bueno, yo también quería saber qué tal estabais.

—Entra, está abierta la puerta, es por el lateral izquierdo. Ahora os cuento.

Lo que nos contó fue que en la casa solo estaban él y Tk. Ellos no sabían en qué lugar se encontraba Yamato exactamente.

—Yamato fue a buscar medicinas para su hermano —nos informó Koushiro—. Se puso enfermo al poco de llegar aquí.

La verdad es que Izzy no es muy expresivo que digamos. Pero pude ver en la cara de mi amigo la preocupación. Esto contrastaba con aquel día en el que me hablaba tan emocionado de lo cerca que estábamos de la libertad. Las cosas no le habían salido como él planeaba y tal vez no quería admitirlo.

Kari subió al segundo piso a ver a Takeru y nosotros fuimos detrás. Él también se alegró mucho de verla. Se le notaba enfermo pero parecía feliz. Mi hermana opinó que la enfermedad de TK se la había contagiado yo, o él a mí. En cualquier caso, debía de ser lo mismo.

No es que fuese algo grave. Ya ve que yo me recuperé con poco más que reposo. Pero TK lo tenía peor, no tenían calefacción y la casa era muy fría, no había tomado medicamentos y no se puede decir que comiese bien.

Hablamos, con Takeru tumbado y todos rodeándole, entre otras cosas, de que la policía había contactado con Kari, de la cancelación de la boda y de cómo el N.S.A estaba ocupando un lugar privilegiado en los periódicos. Tal vez, les estaba perjudicando el caso a la imagen de su centenaria institución ¡Cómo nos reímos! Imagínese, tal vez pase a ser visto como el colegio de los rebeldes que se escapan de casa. Quién sabe.

—…

—Pues no sé qué decirle. Es que esa conversación fue bastante amena pero sí que es verdad, ahora que me acuerdo, que Takeru me preguntó si se había cancelado por su culpa o por una ruptura. En el momento no me llamó mucho la atención su reacción.

Después, Koushiro y yo fuimos a hablar a otra habitación. Más concretamente a la terraza, nos sentamos en unas de esas mecedoras antiguas. Puede pensar que debíamos de tener frío allí fuera pero se equivoca. Hacía prácticamente la misma temperatura que en el interior de la casa, para que se haga una idea de lo fría que era. Además que nos daba el Sol, era uno de esos días soleados de invierno que se agradecen.

Kari me informó más tarde de que cuando estaban solos le había hecho prometer a TK que si realmente estaba mal iría a un hospital. Según me dijo, el chico estaba convencido de que se iba a reponer en poco tiempo y que su estado no iría a peor. Sin duda, es de los que no sólo ven el vaso medio lleno sino que piensa que se va a desbordar.

Una vez nos sentamos, pude intuir por la mirada de Koushiro que quería hablar conmigo de cosas que yo no iba a entender del todo pero que nadie más iba a escuchar. Como tantas otras veces. En parte me divierte.

—Tai, sabes tan bien como yo que ninguno de los tres nos podemos quedar de ocupas aquí eternamente. Es del todo ridículo. Seguiremos así durante un tiempo, no hay otra, pero no es mi intención quedarme en este pueblo para siempre. Una pena, la casa es más de lo que podemos pedir pero no somos autosuficientes. Mira lo que ha pasado con TK, y eso que sólo llevamos aquí algunos días.

—Bueno, que no es el fin del mundo. Tal vez lo seáis con el tiempo. Es cuestión de adaptarse —opiné mientras él me negaba con la cabeza— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —pregunté, totalmente convencido de que Izzy tendría alguno. Siempre tiene uno.

—El plan es que hay que crear nuevas identidades y cambiar el aspecto físico. Con tintarnos el pelo y dejarlo crecer en mi caso bastará. Deberíamos hacernos carnets y toda la documentación, aunque dudo que Takeru pase por mayor de edad. Se nota que es un niño —señaló y calló por unos segundos en los que tal vez imaginase su vida futura en fotogramas—. Después no sé. Todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer pero no es algo que me preocupe. Este lugar me parece perfecto para olvidarse de todo y ya veré después.

Mire, aprecio mucho a Koush¡ro. Creo que no me tengo que repetir más acerca de lo inteligente que me parece y esas cosas. Pero me resulta muy contradictorio. Si hace un poco de memoria recordará que mi amigo me dio una charla un día sobre lo que pasaría si a una persona le cuentas una vida que no es la suya ¿Me sigue ya? Pues entonces, compartirá conmigo la opinión de que creándose una identidad está viviendo su propia mentira ¿Acaso eso tiene sentido?

En un principio él quería desaparecer del mundo y alejarse de la humanidad. Puedo entenderlo, yo también me he sentido así. Pero en ese momento me decía que quería estar en sociedad pero ser otro.

He pensado mucho acerca del indescifrable Koushiro y tengo que decir que con el tiempo he comprendido que a pesar de —o debido a— toda su lógica está mucho más perdido que yo. Si estuviese aquí le diría que la vida no siempre tiene sentido.

—…

—Bueno, le voy a dar la razón. Sí, puede que Koushiro estuviera pasando por una etapa en la que había comprendido que necesitaba de otras personas.

Izzy siempre quiso hacerlo todo solo.

En cualquier caso, no le dije lo que le estoy comentando ahora mismo. Es que en aquel momento no lo pensé. También me doy cuenta que debí preguntarle por las intenciones de Yamato.

Lo que sí le pregunté a Koushiro fue si estaba contento a pesar de las dificultades o si se arrepentía. Me intrigaba y mucho. Él es para mí muy interesante, tiene una mente fuera de lo normal y siempre me ofrece un punto de vista en el que no había pensado. Ya sé que le hablé de Izzy la otra vez y seguramente me quedé corto.

Es excepcional. A veces me gustaría pensar cómo él —quitando su arrebato Navideño— en las situaciones más complicadas logra sacar su ingenio y resolver todo con facilidad. Tal vez su punto débil sean las emociones. Yo no sé qué le hizo abandonar el Ensa pero estoy casi convencido de que fue algo emocional, algo que no fue capaz de entender como cualquier persona normal porque él no es capaz de reconocer sus emociones, ni de actuar en consecuencia. Es su fallo.

Koushiro es el genio de la razón, estoy seguro de que sería capaz de racionalizar hasta el amor y probablemente estaría equivocado. Tal vez algún día inicie esa conversación con él pero sólo lo haré si llega a enamorarse, ahí me tendrá que dar la razón y lo recordaré como se recuerdan las victorias.

—…

—Por lo general nunca da detalles de su vida. Es todo un misterio. Pero desde que le conozco no creo que se haya enamorado. Yo creo que cuando estás enamorado lo quieres contar. A decir verdad, me resulta difícil imaginarme a Izzy enamorado. Pero tendrá que pasarle ¿no? Mi amigo piensa algo diferente pero tampoco es una estrella de mar asexuada. Nadie es eso.

Volviendo a lo que contaba, a pesar de los contratiempos inesperados, Koushiro parecía convencido de que habían hecho lo correcto. No dudo de su felicidad, se notaba en todo lo que decía.

—Yo siempre soñaba con algo así —confesó—. A lo mejor te parece un sueño extraño pero lo pensaba a menudo, lo bueno que sería desaparecer.

—No es que sea extraño, no soy nadie para decidirlo. A veces yo también lo he sentido, aunque como algo pasajero.

—Lo sé, te lo notaba. Por eso te comenté nuestro plan.

—Pero me llama la atención —seguí diciendo sin responder a su anterior comentario—, porque tú sacabas muy buenas notas, sin esfuerzo alguno. A todos los chicos del Ensa les gustaría ser tú en ese sentido, el último en empezar a estudiar y el primero en acabar. Yo pensaba en ti y te imaginaba en veinte años como alguien muy destacado en la sociedad. En el que todos se fijan, algunos envidian y otros quieren imitar. Y creía que te iba a ver por la televisión recogiendo algún premio y yo, por supuesto, orgulloso de haberte conocido, aunque suene cursi.

Koushiro sonrió extrañado. Estaba claro que él no compartía mi punto de vista.

—Tai eso que dices son tonterías. Yo soy inteligente pero por eso no tengo que dedicar mi vida a la excelencia. O a desarrollar cosas que no van a hacer nada más que complicarnos la vida. No quiero hacer nada de eso.

—Bueno, yo te imaginaba haciendo cosas útiles y buenas.

—No voy a entrar a un debate contigo acerca de si el desarrollo científico y tecnológico es bueno o no. Hay cosas buenas y hay barbaridades. Es cierto que me atrae. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante aquí es que no quiero seguir la vida que tú dices, a la que seguramente no me aproximaría ni en tres vidas. Me sobrevaloras.

—¿Qué dices? Si tú no llegas a eso, entonces ¿Qué es lo que me queda a mí?

—Te queda lo mismo que a mí. Apañártelas cómo buenamente puedas y vivir lo más completo posible. Aunque a veces eso signifique desafiar los límites de la sociedad ¿Crees que soy feliz por sobresalir de la media? ¿Piensas que si no llego a recoger un premio nunca voy a ser feliz? Yo no creo nada de eso.

Mire, yo no sé si debo ser tonto o es que Koushiro dice cosas sin sentido a veces. Él habla rápido. Piensa rápido, quiere decir las cosas con sentido y a veces me pierdo. Porque él siguió hablando, pero yo ya no entendí nada. Sólo sé que estaba descontento con lo que la sociedad había creado de él. Dijo que le habían señalado siempre sus diferencias y que estaba harto de que nadie viera más que eso. En parte, le doy la razón. Otra vez. La gente siempre se empeña en etiquetarlo todo.

—Quiero decirte, Tai. Que nuestra mente es capaz de ofrecernos mucho más de lo que nos ofrece la sociedad. A mí me ofrecían graduarme, escoger una carrera y dedicar mi vida a la investigación. Pero yo no quiero quedarme en esos límites. Hay mundos sin límites, tú los conoces también ¿Qué interés tiene quedarse encerrado en el Ensa? ¿Cuántos años llevo ahí? Créeme, el día que no seas capaz de ver fuera de los límites es que estás muerto.

Izzy consiguió ponerme en su punto de vista. A medias, por lo menos. En su momento no lo llegué a entender del todo pero creo que tiene que ver con la capacidad de soñar pero dicho como él dice las cosas.

—¿Recuerdas cosas de tu infancia? —me preguntó tras una breve pausa cambiando de tema considerablemente.

— Sí, claro. Como todo el mundo —Koushiro me negó con la cabeza, yo seguí contando cosas—. Recuerdo a Hikari de bebé, algunas cosas de Navidades, el colegio, amigos… lo típico.

—Yo no recuerdo nada —afirmó serio mirando al infinito.

—¿Por qué?

Koushiro se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Más tarde simplemente murmuró:

—No sé, pero no recuerdo nada. Sólo sé lo que me han contado.

—Yo creo que debe ser horrible no tener recuerdos. Incluso aunque sean malos —opiné tras imaginármelo.

—Peor es vivir una mentira.

Yo me quedé callado. Habrá notado que últimamente me dejan a menudo sin palabras. Koushiro siguió hablando, contándome sus teorías.

—Hay quien dice que desde pequeños se ve si alguien es bueno o si es malo. Te lo comenté una vez ya —me recordó—. Que durante los primeros años somos nosotros sin trampa ni cartón, que vamos aprendiendo conductas. El bueno aprende que no todos son como él, que no se puede confiar ciegamente, a no dejarse manipular, aprende a mentir y a descubrir cuando le mienten. El malo aprende las consecuencias, pero también puede aprender a librarse del castigo. Ambos conocen sus debilidades. Y saben que es lo que quieren que los demás vean y que quieren ocultar.

—Pero tú no crees que todo se reduzca a ser bueno o ser malo —señalé.

—Exacto. Es demasiado simple.

Debe de ser cierto que es simple pero no por ello tiene que ser mentira. Sé que no viene a cuento, pero yo a Hikari siempre la vi como la bondad personificada. Con complejo de salvadora. Y Mimi, dudo que haya aprendido algo desde que nació acerca de desconfiar. Debe ser la chica más confiada que conozco. Una vez un viejo verde le regaló flores y ella todavía cree que lo hizo por ser buena vecina mientras que sus amigas —y yo mismo— lo vieron como algo asqueroso. En cuanto a mí, no sé. No tengo intención de hacer daño, siempre me arrepiento. Pero es que Koushiro es muy complejo y así le gustan las cosas.

Yo no sé por qué a Koushiro le gusta hablar y darle vueltas a todo. Pero me gusta hablar con él, aunque no lo entienda siempre. Es diferente.

Le pregunté por la que sigue siendo mi duda. Más que nada porque a pesar de que era el mejor momento para ahondar en la vida secreta de mi amigo pelirrojo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Es algo que me rondará por mucho tiempo en la cabeza.

—Izzy ¿Tú crees que si dos personas pasan años sin verse y se encuentran pueden tener la misma relación que entonces?

Tras esto se le iluminó la cara. Debía gustarle que acudiera a él para preguntarle mis dudas existenciales.

—Para empezar —tras este comienzo intuí que vendría una larga explicación—, lo que recordamos del pasado es mentira. No existe. Tú dices que recuerdas cosas de cuando eras niño pero siento decirte que ese niño nunca existió.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo va a ser eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que el cerebro selecciona las cosas y nunca recordamos las cosas como fueron en realidad ¿Nunca te has fijado en que los ancianos siempre hablan de su juventud como si fuesen los mejores? Idealizan o exageran todo, a veces también para mal. Eso de "cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor". O los diarios que escribe la gente, cuando los releen se sorprenden de haber escrito eso. Ya no se acuerdan de como sintieron las cosas realmente. Abreviando, que en principio ya partes de que las personas buscarían volver a encontrar algo que no fue tal. Mira, no sé a quién te refieres con tu pregunta pero seguro que no pensaste en vuestra relación hasta que os volvisteis a encontrar.

El sutil de Koushiro había acertado a medias, porque yo sí que había pensado en ella, de vez en cuando me acordaba, aunque sólo con un sentimiento de nostalgia.

—Y además de lo que ya te dije, añádele que nunca puedes volver al pasado.

—Pero ¿y si nada cambia?

—Todo cambia, Tai. Puede surgir una nueva relación, pero nunca igual que el pasado.

—Siempre escucho decir que la gente no cambia, que siempre cometemos los mismos errores etcétera etcétera y tú estás convencido de que cambia.

—Uf, eso ya es muy complicado ¿Seguro que quieres empezar a hablar de eso?

Le dije que no, ya no me apetecía hablar del tema. Tanto Kari como Koushiro me habían dicho que no podía conseguir volver a la misma relación con Sora. Bien pensado, tampoco buscaba lo mismo. No buscaba estar enamorado como un tonto en silencio. Ni siquiera me había vuelto a enamorar de ella. Aunque de algún modo me atraía, ella y todo lo que me quedaba por saber.

Me quedé pensando en aquello en silencio. Minutos en los que Izzy me dio un descanso de su charla. Después, volví a insistir una vez más en que me contara de que huía. Yo seguía muy intrigado. Lo cierto es que ni me lo imagino.

Para él son cosas que no hay que contar ya que para mí deberían carecer de importancia, que no son sustanciales, pero yo no quería morir sin saber qué problemas tenía. Llámeme cotilla si quiere.

Él se negaba siempre con una sonrisa en la cara porque le hacía gracia mi curiosidad.

—Izzy, vamos ¿No confías en mí?

—La pregunta no es esa. La pregunta es ¿tú confías en mí?

—Vamos, qué dices. Sabes que sí.

—La confianza es que no te haga falta saber nada. Qué confíes tanto que aunque no sepas todo, pongas la mano en el fuego por defenderme.

Una vez más, Koushiro conseguía decir las cosas de tal modo que no me quedaba otra que darle la razón.

—Está bien. Confío en ti y sé que algún día me lo dirás. Hasta Yamato me lo dijo, tú caerás también —dije medio en broma.

—Sé que cuento contigo —me expresó, sorprendiéndome.

—Siempre, no lo dudes.

De cualquier modo y aunque no se lo diré, para mí Izzy siempre será un loco. Un genial y auténtico loco. Con razón o sin ella.

Me gustó hablar con él aunque no me solucionase ni resolviera mis dudas. Seguía sin saber qué ocultaba y que alguien del que yo admiraba su inteligencia no supiese qué iba a ser de su vida me aliviaba pero también me quitaba las esperanzas de averiguar mi camino.

Pensándolo bien, no tener un plan también es un plan.

**Hola, espero que os guste el capítulo y que penséis que no fue un error hacer la segunda parte. A mí me gusta, aunque no me convence del todo. Pero tenía que salir de mi cabeza y punto.**

**Este capítulo, del cual me costó elegir el título (otra vez) se centra en Koushiro y su forma de ver la vida. En principio este cap era mucho más largo pero al final corté ahí para que se centrara más que nada en el personaje de Izzy. Nos acercamos un poco a su pasado y nos seguiremos acercando, aunque Tai no siempre se dé del todo cuenta.**

**Creo que ya dije todo ¡Gracias!**


	6. El club de los noctambulos

**Días de búsqueda**

**_El club de los noctámbulos_**

Tras aquella conversación que me dejaba tantas cosas en las que pensar entramos en la casa. El Sol ya se estaba acostando y teníamos que darnos prisa si queríamos irnos antes de que anocheciera. Yo sabía que no era buena idea quedarse allí y por mucho que Kari me pusiera ojitos no iba a cambiar de parecer.

Aunque la apenara marcharse sé que ver a Takeru sirvió de algo. Debe de ser porque le daba esperanzas de volverle a ver o de que él iba a pensar en ella. Puedo asegurar que Kari volvió a brillar. Hasta yo, que soy su hermano y un poco analfabeto sentimental puedo ver que le necesita con ella.

Emprendimos el camino hacia la estación y cuando apenas alcanzamos a pasar el campo de trigo nos topamos de frente con Yamato. Creo que él se asustó un poco al ver a gente pero pronto se dio cuenta de quienes éramos.

—Tai, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo confuso pero en su línea gris de siempre.

—Es una larga historia. Me gustaría haber estado contigo pero tenemos que irnos, se está haciendo de noche y vamos a perder el tren de las nueve.

—Ahórrate el viaje —espetó sin más explicación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hikari.

—¿Eres su hermana? —Kari asintió—. Pues porque no hay más trenes. No hasta pasado mañana ¿Es que no sabéis leer? Lo de las nueve era ayer.

Bien, hay algo que se llaman horarios y pueden variar según el día de la semana. Creo que aprendimos algo de ese pequeño error. Me sentí tan idiota.

—Tranquilo, Tai —me dijo Kari apoyando una mano en mi hombro—. Diremos en casa que perdimos el último transporte de la montaña y que nos quedamos allí por la noche.

—Pero es que es pasado mañana ¡Pasado! Sigue pensando una excusa mejor —le pedí, a ella se le dan mejor esas cosas—, porque no pienso aparecer por casa sin más.

Yamato iba mucho más adelantado que nosotros, quería ir rápido a darle la medicina a su hermano.

Si algo me sorprendió de Yamato fue no solo conocer su historia personal sino ver cómo se desvivía por su hermano. Un hermano con el que ni siquiera había convivido. Probablemente, en aquellos días en los que me molestaba tanto que quedara noche sí y noche también con chicas que no volvería a llamar, jamás hubiese imaginado esa faceta suya.

Entramos en la habitación con ellos. Koushiro estaba sentado en una silla al lado del enfermo y Yamato preparaba un vaso con agua para disolver la medicación.

—¿No os ibais? —nos preguntó Izzy.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No somos bien recibidos? —bromeé, aunque en el fondo estaba algo preocupado por lo que podrían pensar nuestros padres. Y más aún, por regresar a casa dos noches más tarde de lo previsto.

—Como perder un tren de la manera más tonta posible, una historia de los hermanos Yagami. Próximamente en las mejores salas —explicó simpático Yamato mientras acercaba el vaso a su hermano.

—No sé por qué extraño motivo no me sorprende —comentó con ironía Izzy.

—Vale ya ha quedado claro que soy poco previsor y un desastre ¿Algo más? Aprovechar ahora que no puedo replicar ya que me quedo sin lugar para pasar la noche.

Koushiro y Yamato se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que vamos a dejarlo así —terminó Yamato y suspiré aliviado—, no queremos que se haga tarde.

Todos nos reímos, Takeru también aunque con menos fuerza.

Yamato estaba de buen humor como habrá notado. Por desgracia no fueron muchos los días en el Ensa en los que se podía decir lo mismo. Tal vez fuese por su fuga o porque había conseguido llegar a tiempo con medicamentos para su hermano. Quién sabe, pero me contagió parte de su alegría.

Por la noche Kari y yo dormimos en el mismo cuarto. Una habitación con dos camas diminutas, no podía dormir con mi postura habitual, pero tampoco estaba la cosa como para pedir. Fue ahí cuando me comentó lo que le había hecho prometer a Takeru.

—No te preocupes, Kari. Se pondrá bien. Seguro que mañana ya está mucho mejor por la medicina. Ya ves que nadie está preocupado.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Estás contenta de estar aquí? —pregunté aun conociendo la respuesta.

—Sí, aunque nos van a matar.

—ME van a matar. Tú siempre serás su niña inocente que no tiene culpa de nada.

—No creas, cuando no estás tú sí que me echan bronca.

—A eso no se le puede llamar bronca —indiqué, es un chiste la comparación.

Ninguno de los dos parecíamos tener sueño.

—Hablé con Koushiro —dije e hice una pausa hasta que fui consciente de que Kari me prestaba atención—. Dice, bueno, dice muchas cosas, que se van a tener que crear nuevas identidades y que —me detuve, no estaba seguro de contarlo pero realmente me había resultado aterrador esas declaraciones y confío mucho en ella— no recuerda nada de su infancia.

—Tiene que ser horrible ¿Pero cómo va a ser eso? ¿Tiene amnesia?

—No sé. Habla mucho y dice poco, sigo sin saber nada.

—Parece buen chico —señaló mirando al techo—. Lo es, se lo he notado —se lo creo, se le da bien esas cosas.

—Yo también lo pienso. Pero es muy hermético.

—Igual nosotros somos demasiado abiertos ¿no crees?

Kari tiene una capacidad increíble para darle la vuelta a las situaciones. Es uno de los motivos por los cuales es bueno hablar con ella.

—Eso tiene que ser por un trauma, lo de no recordar nada, digo —me aclaró al poco rato.

Pasamos un poco de tiempo callados pero dudo que alguno tuviera intención de dormirse.

—¿Sabes, Kari? También le pregunté a Izzy si creía que se podía volver a tener la misma relación con alguien. Opina lo mismo que tú.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—No te preocupes. De todos modos empezaba a pensar lo mismo.

—Creo que lo de Takeru no es lo mismo que lo de la niña pelirroja —afirmó Kari sorprendiéndome.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy segura, Tai. Es que tenemos que estar juntos.

—¿Y él lo sabe?

—No —admitió sonrojada—. Es decir, creo que siente lo mismo. Pero no se lo he dicho. Además seguro que comprende que si vine hasta aquí es por algo más que amistad.

No aconsejé a Kari que se lanzase. Es un poco egoísta por mi parte, sé que si pudiera retroceder al pasado me diría a mí mismo que me atreviese con Sora. Aunque también creo que tiene que ser así, ya tendrá tiempo. Todos pasamos por eso.

—Ay —suspiré.

—Suspiros, suspiros —se burló ella— ¿Y tú qué? Ya volviste a fallar a Mimi.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Tarde o temprano acabarías haciéndolo. Es broma —aclaró risueña— no te enfades. Me lo imaginé porque hace mucho que no hablas con ella. Y la otra vez que estuviste enfermo vino a verte.

—¿Por qué adivinas todo?

—Porque es muy fácil ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Es que no le demuestro bien que la quiero. Y bueno, es que a veces tengo dudas. Más con Sora queriendo ser parte de mi vida.

Igual le parece extraño que le cuente esas cosas a mi hermana. Al contrario que el ejemplo que nos dan mis padres, Hikari y yo no nos ocultamos cosas. No sé lo que haría sin ella. Koushiro me había hablado de un tipo de confianza y comparto su punto de vista. Pero la confianza que tengo con Kari, de contarnos todo sabiendo que seguiremos unidos no la cambio.

—Eso es pasado, Tai. No lo confundas. Mimi es presente, sólo piensa con quien te ves en el futuro.

Me quedé pensando en eso. Pensé muchas cosas. Mimi tal vez no fuera presente, tal vez ella había tomado la decisión de alejarse definitivamente de mí: un chico que le había lastimado. Sora, mi sentimiento era pura nostalgia. Recuerdo de una época en la que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Para ella yo era lo único bueno que tenía en esos días.

Mi vida desde esos veranos había cambiado considerablemente, puede que fuese mi punto de vista el que había cambiado. Pasé de ser un niño feliz a ser uno de esos adolescentes que los adultos consideran inadaptados. Pero que Sora no estuviese en mi vida no tenía nada que ver. Y Mimi no tenía la culpa de estar conmigo en una etapa más conflictiva, en la que a veces odiaba mi vida. Sin duda ella era algo bueno aunque no siempre la valorase.

Sigo sin entender por qué se enamoró de mí. Mucho menos por qué me aguantaba tanto.

Me sentía incapaz de pensar en el futuro. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar lo que estaría haciendo en unas semanas. Pero el tiempo pasa sin que te des cuenta.

Pensando estas cosas me quedé dormido. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero me desperté en medio de la noche. Kari no estaba en su cama y decidí levantarme para confirmar mis sospechas.

Me acerqué a la habitación de Takeru intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. La puerta estaba arrimada y pude escuchar parte de su conversación:

—Te prometo que intentaré estar cerca de ti —escuché decir a Takeru—. Estaré en contacto contigo. No voy a ser sólo un recuerdo.

—¿Y si os vais muy lejos?

—No lo haremos.

—TK, te fuiste y no me dijiste el lugar. Si no llega a ser por mi hermano no estaríamos hablando hoy.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Pero era lo mejor, no podía decirte nada. Pero pensaba volver a verte cuando todo se hubiera calmado. Pregúntale a mi hermano si quieres.

—No me hace falta. Me alegra que ya no haya más trenes.

—A mí también.

Dejé de espiar. Estaba algo más tranquilo. Por lo menos sólo hablaban. Como tenía sed bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina. Allí para mi sorpresa me encontré a Yamato.

—Hola, Tai.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Me he despertado porque ya pasaron 6 horas, Takeru tiene que tomar el medicamento. Estoy esperando a que se vaya tu hermana, por eso de evitar una situación incómoda y esas cosas.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo ahí?

Yamato sonrió.

—Tiene que ser difícil ser hermano mayor de una chica.

—Bah, no creas, más tiene que aguantar ella de mí —dije en un intento de zanjar el tema.

—Eso puede ser verdad.

Yamato nunca pierde la oportunidad de meterse conmigo. Yo muchas veces hago lo mismo. Nos divierte.

—Me ha dicho TK que le dijiste que se canceló la boda ¿Cómo te enteraste? Tú no conoces a mi padre —apuntó hábil.

—Por Sora —le confirmé—. Ella me dijo que fuese con ella de acompañante. Pero no llegué a ir porque se canceló.

—¿Pero tú no estabas con una?

—Sí. Bueno ¿y qué? Es una amiga.

—Ya. Oye, de todos modos esa chica está un poco mal. Le dije que me parecía muy buena y ella me dijo "soy veneno, no quieras estar conmigo".

Sora estaba mucho más perdida de lo que yo sospechaba.

—Vale, eso no es muy normal —admití—. Pero sí que es buena. Y te aseguro que no hay nada con ella. Vamos, que es tuya, si la quieres.

—Si a mí me da igual lo que tengas. Yo ahora mismo debo estar solo con TK. Si quieres incluye a Koushiro, pero es muy suyo.

—Hacéis la pareja perfecta —observé con la intención de meterme con él.

—Cállate —ordenó—. Sabes que jamás me interpondría en vuestra relación.

Pudimos haber seguido con ese pique pero me apetecía decirle algo a Yamato. Lo que realmente pensaba de él.

—Eres buen hermano, de verdad lo creo. Mejor hermano que yo, incluso.

Pienso que si Hikari y yo hubiésemos crecido separados no tendríamos tan desarrollado nuestro vínculo. El caso de Yamato y TK me parecía admirable.

—Tengo que serlo, es lo único que me importa.

—¿Por qué?

—De algún modo, Takeru me recuerda todo lo que perdí —me confesó con cierto misterio. No me extraña que ligue tanto, se le da bien crear interés.

Dicho esto oímos una puerta abrirse y unos pasos. Mi hermana volvía a la cama. Yamato me señaló las escaleras y el vaso del medicamento sin articular palabra y subió.

Yo volví a la habitación también. Le pregunté a mi hermana si todo iba bien y me dijo que sí. Sólo espero no arrepentirme nunca de participar en que se involucrara con Takeru. La noche pasó como pasan los días. Sin que apenas te des cuenta.

**Nuevo capítulo, este rompe un poco la dinámica anterior porque se centra en varios personajes. No profundiza mucho con Yamato pero es que eso tiene que tardar un poco más. **

**Iba a ser más largo pero corté ahí para que tuviera sentido el título.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia (ellos ya saben quiénes son) **

**Estefi, eres un amor, que lo sepas. Conocía una chica que se llamaba igual que tú y le cogí manía al nombre por ella pero ya hace tiempo que conseguiste quitarme la manía al nombre. No te preocupes por pensar como Koushiro jaja, si lo escribí fue porque yo lo pensé también.**


	7. La suerte de no estar solo

**Días de búsqueda**

**_La suerte de no estar solo_**

Al día siguiente yo estaba nervioso. Me venían pensamientos de mis padres llamando a la policía e iniciando una búsqueda con helicópteros y perros por toda la zona montañosa. Mi madre llorando, mi padre intentando contenerse… así hasta que me imaginé la escena de nuestro reencuentro. No cambiaba mucho, mi madre llorando, mi padre intentando contenerse, eso sí, esta vez de enfado.

Ni siquiera teníamos un teléfono para poder dar señales de vida. Seguramente estarían pasando un tormento.

—…

—Sí, es verdad ¿Quién no tiene móvil hoy en día? Yo tengo uno, Kari otro. Lo que no teníamos era cobertura. El pueblo, más bien la zona en la que nos encontrábamos estaba muy atrasado como ya me habían advertido.

Era muy consciente de que debíamos ir a toda costa a nuestras casas ese día. Aunque caminara hasta que se me quemasen los zapatos y me sangrasen los pies. Kari a pesar de sus deseos de estar más tiempo con TK estaba de acuerdo conmigo en que no podíamos hacer eso a nuestros padres.

Estuvimos pensando lo que podíamos hacer hasta que apareció Koushiro y consiguió en menos de un minuto lo que nosotros llevábamos meditando por lo menos veinte.

—Llamar a alguien de confianza y que os venga a buscar.

—Eres tan listo como despistado ¡Cómo voy a llamar si no hay cobertura! —exclamé algo irritado.

—Tranquilo, hombre. Hay líneas telefónicas, no aquí pero si vas a la casa de algún vecino seguro que te deja usar su teléfono. También hay un bar de carretera pero está demasiado lejos.

No pregunté por el bar. La casa más cercana que había visto estaba a unos cuarenta minutos a pie y eso ya me parecía bastante.

—Pues vamos a probar suerte —anunció Kari mientras se levantaba.

No fui con ella, le dije que se quedara si quería. El objetivo de haber hecho el viaje era que ella viese a Takeru, no me parecía buena idea que desaprovechase el tiempo acompañándome a la casa de un vecino.

Izzy me acompañó. Debía de tener miedo de que me perdiera por el camino. En cuanto a Yamato, seguía durmiendo o al menos eso creímos.

Seguramente se arrepintió de su decisión de acompañarme porque para variar le di la vara con el tema del porqué de su huida. Aunque consideraba que tenía razón en aquello de la confianza, me podía la curiosidad.

—Pero sólo dame una pista, que te cuesta —insistí.

—Tai, siempre te defendía. Pero Yamato tiene razón: eres muy pesado.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle esto. Es curioso lo diferentes que somos, Yamato y yo quiero decir. Y nuestra relación. Probablemente si nunca hubiésemos coincidido en el mismo cuarto no nos llevaríamos en la vida. Lo primero que pensé cuando vi a Yamato es que era un chico raro. Yo creo que él pensó de mí que yo debía ser idiota o un pesado, como me decía Koushiro. Pero supongo que no nos quedaba más remedio que aguantarnos y nos acabamos llevando bien, teníamos roces pero recuerdo momentos buenos. A veces conseguí sacarle una sonrisa y él consiguió que yo pensara un poco antes de hablar. Me alegro de haberle conocido, a pesar de lo que parezca por lo que contaré a continuación. Se estará preguntando por qué le cuento esto, es importante, quería aclararle este punto antes de que piense cosas equivocadas.

Y es que cuando Koushiro me dijo lo de ser pesado me sentó muy mal y dije cosas de las que me arrepiento. Vale que Yamato y yo nos estemos lanzando puyitas constantemente pero lo hacemos a la cara. Para mí significaba una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de mostrar aprecio.

—¿Ah? ¿Dice eso de mí? —pregunté molestó. Koushiro pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.

—Claro, te lo dice constantemente —intentó arreglar. Sé que fue un buen intento pero me resultó demasiado transparente.

—No. Me refiero a sí lo comenta cuando no estoy —aclaré serio.

—Tal vez alguna vez, Tai. No me acuerdo. —Eso sí que no me lo creía ¿Koushiro diciendo cosas de las que no estaba seguro? Jamás—. No sé por qué te dije eso. Olvídalo ¿vale?

—¿Olvidarlo? —repetí varias veces indignado— ¿Quieres que olvide esto?

—No es para tanto. Es una tontería —dijo en un intento de hacerme entrar en razón —Piénsalo fríamente y te darás cuenta.

—¿Qué no es para tanto? Pues vale, yo también voy a ir hablando mal de él por ahí ¿Y sabes que pienso? Que es todo imagen, vende una imagen todo el tiempo de frío y atractivo. No es que sea callado, es que no puede hablar mucho para no destapar la verdad. Cínico, despreocupado y pasota pero se le puede permitir porque todos piensan que eso oculta a alguien sensible que es mejor que los demás. Porque no te confundas, ahí está la cuestión, él se cree mejor que nadie y no es que parezca que nada le importa. Es que nada le importa aparte de sí mismo.

No creo que usted me conozca lo suficiente como para saber que en ningún momento pensé un poco antes de decir eso. Ni siquiera creerá que yo no pensaba eso para nada pero espero que confíe un poco en mí y no me tome por un mentiroso. Es la verdad, lo dije porque estaba enfadado. Envidio que otra gente tenga esa asombrosa capacidad para pensar antes de hablar y no decir esas cosas.

—No tienes ni idea —sentenció Koushiro.

Puede que esa fuese la primera vez desde que conozco a Koushiro que tuviera una reacción no premeditada. Cogió y se dio media vuelta gritando "¡pero ni idea!" y murmurando palabras que no voy a repetir. Al poco rato lo llamé pidiéndole disculpas. A la segunda vez que le pedí perdón se giró.

—Yamato no es eso que dices. Me duele que digas eso. Es la persona menos egoísta y superficial que conozco.

Ver a Izzy defendiendo tanto a Yamato fue como mínimo desconcertante. Hasta ese momento no me había parado a pensar en las cosas que tienen en común. Y que quiere que le diga, no les vi nada en común aparte de que ninguno de los dos es muy dado a mostrar sus sentimientos. Puede que por eso mismo se comprendieran tan bien.

—Lo sé. Si yo no creo lo que dije, en serio. Pero es que creía que él hablaba bien de mí. Eso es todo.

—Te aprecia —aseguró—. Pero ya sabes, le gusta disfrazar la verdad.

—¿Y cómo sabes que me aprecia entonces? ¿Cómo distingues la verdad del disfraz?

—Habla de ti. No hablaría de ti tanto si no te apreciara ¿no crees? Vamos, sigamos andando, no querrás quedarte aquí eternamente con los raritos.

—Se te está pegando el humor de Yamato —señalé.

—Sigo molesto.

Siguió molesto pero me acompañó el resto de camino, lo que me indicaba que tan molesto no estaría. Llegamos a la casa del vecino, no había nadie.

—¿Entramos igualmente? —sugerí. Koushiro estuvo de acuerdo.

Pues eso hicimos, no crea que poseemos conocimientos de forzar cerraduras o que rompimos una ventana. Mucho más fácil que eso, debe ser uno de esos sitos en los que nunca pasa nada y la gente es tan confiada que olvida cosas tan elementales como cerrar la puerta trasera. Y por si eso fuera poco aun descubrimos una llave debajo del felpudo.

Está bien, lo admito, lo descubrió Koushiro.

Estuvimos parados delante del teléfono unos segundos. Mi primera intención era llamar a mis padres, más que nada porque no me venía nadie a la cabeza que tuviera coche y estuviese dispuesto a ir hasta ahí.

Hasta que un fugaz pensamiento pasó por mi mente. Pensé que entrar en la casa de un desconocido y usar su teléfono sin permiso era el tipo de cosas que mi amigo Joe desaprobaría con su rasero, el rasero de Joe no es doble. Y entonces se me ocurrió llamarle a él.

Voy a leer una poesía que le he escrito en agradecimiento. Es broma, pero valió la pena por verle la cara. No, en serio, estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo pero lo de la poesía como que no.

—Joe, soy Tai… ¿En serio? Ah, pues muchas gracias, de verdad. Ahora te paso a Izzy que te diga cómo se llega que yo no sé.

Resulta que Joe, ese gran desconocido que había empezado a conocer una vez salido del Ensa, había llamado a mi casa preguntando por mí. Resulta también que se había preocupado tanto que pensó en coger el coche después de darse cuenta de que no había trenes hasta el día siguiente pero Joe tenía un problema, no sabía cómo llegar.

¿No le parece que a veces las cosas te caen del cielo? Ya sé que los santos no existen pero no puede haber otra explicación para su conducta.

Cuando Izzy dio por terminada la conversación yo fui al baño. A la vuelta le escuché hablar. Me entró un poco de miedo por si era el vecino que había llegado pero no podía ser, no se escuchaba ningún coche.

—Llamaba para decirte eso. Bueno, adiós. Espero que… lo entiendas.

Oí como colgaba el teléfono. Supe que sería de esas cosas que Koushiro jamás me iba a contar porque cuando me mostré actuó como si nada pasara. Es increíble la capacidad que tienen algunas personas para llevar una doble vida.

Quizás estuvo mal por mi parte lo que hice a continuación pero me salió del interior. Ese impulso que me calienta la sangre y hace que haga cosas impensables. En ese momento el impulso se volvió frío e inteligente. Y sí, por qué no, calculador. Había aprendido del maestro Koushiro. Por una vez, estaba dispuesto a ganarle en su juego usando sus reglas.

—Oye Izzy, creo que voy a hacer otra llamada ¿te importa?

—No, pero date prisa, puede venir alguien en cualquier momento y esto es delito —me recordó casi susurrando. Debía tener algo de miedo.

—Vaya, te afectó hablar con Joe. Es privada la llamada, me gustaría estar solo, asuntos de faldas ¿sabes?

Koushiro no se quejó de que le echase. Lo raro es que no le pareciera extraña mi repentina timidez. Yo no hice ninguna llamada, gravé el número al que mi amigo había llamado. Más tarde averiguaría de quien se trataba la persona con la que Izzy hablaba, la única persona en el mundo que el genio tal vez necesitara. Y puede que se diera cuenta de ello una vez se apartó del mundo.

¿Hice bien? Estaba traicionando la confianza de Koushiro, su concepto de confianza al menos.

Salimos de aquella casa y seguimos el camino por donde habíamos venido. Me disculpé una vez más con Koushiro y no le hice ninguna pregunta sobre la llamada que realizó, por una vez iba a participar en su juego. Él tampoco me preguntó a mí por mis supuestos asuntos de faldas.

—Izzy, no le cuentes a Yamato lo de antes. Estoy muy arrepentido, de verdad que lo estoy —dije con toda la sinceridad que cabe en mí.

—Ya lo sé, Tai. Yo te conozco y te acepto pero tienes que cambiar eso porque te va a traer muchos problemas, es solo un consejo, seguramente que ya te los trajo ¿Por qué si no tenías que llamar por teléfono a una chica?

Sonreí para mis adentros. Qué equivocado estaba.

—Tienes razón. Lo intento hacer.

—No pasa nada, pero ten cuidado. Lo digo por ti más que nada.

No hablamos más en el resto del camino. Me sentía algo avergonzado, no solo por lo de Yamato, también por lo del número de teléfono. Pero intentaba sentirme mejor pensando que tenía la posibilidad de ayudar a Izzy aunque él no quisiera.

Ellos decidieron un día por mí que yo me quedaría en casa para aceptar mi expulsión. Tal vez iba siendo hora de devolvérsela.

Le conté a Kari que vendría Joe a buscarnos. Eso la alivió, sin duda era mucho mejor eso a que lo hicieran nuestros padres. Además, podíamos volver a nuestra excusa inicial.

—Pero Tai, debiste llamar a casa aun así. Aunque sea decir que llamabas desde la estación.

—Es verdad, se me tenía que haber ocurrido —me lamenté—. Estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Kari no dijo nada. Sonrió y me dio la mano, después me arrastró hasta la habitación de TK quien estaba con Yamato.

—Nos vamos a ir hoy. Joe nos viene a buscar —anunció mi hermana.

Me fijé en Takeru, sonrió pero parecía algo apenado. Tienen suerte de tenerse el uno al otro.

Yo creo que es mejor querer estar con alguien que ser un solitario. Aunque a veces estar solo es la respuesta. Una vez oí decir que todos morimos solos. No sé muy bien a que se refiere, igual a que cuando mueres estás solo ante la muerte. Sí, lo peor de morir debe ser que estás solo.

—…

—¿La muerte? Que va, no es algo que se me pase por la cabeza. Los jóvenes no pensamos en eso, al menos la mayoría. Creemos que vamos a vivir mucho tiempo. Eso es lo bonito de ser joven, lo que el resto de edades envidian, que no pesa el paso del tiempo.

En fin, cerrando este paréntesis Yamato y yo salimos de la habitación y fuimos al piso de abajo dónde se encontraba Koushiro. Les pregunté si estaban contentos porque nos íbamos a ir antes de lo previsto.

—No —dijo Yamato algo dudoso—. Me alegro por vosotros que os iba a traer problemas quedaros pero está bien tener a gente por aquí ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada. Por saber.

Me vino a la mente una idea. Una idea que me traería muchas comeduras de cabeza en el futuro. Podría ser la solución a todos mis problemas o el centro de los mismos.

—Bueno —miré a mí alrededor cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie más—, no se lo digáis a Hikari, ya lo hablaré con ella más tarde pero he pensado que quizás me venga aquí cuando acaben las Navidades.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Koushiro.

—¿No se suponía que ibas a decirle la verdad a tus padres?

—Sí, ya lo sé. Se me acaba de ocurrir pero tiene sentido. Mirad, no tienen por qué saber nada, estudiaré por mi cuenta y haré el examen este que te da el título.

—Es un examen muy complicado, Tai —me advirtió Yamato—. Y tú, no te ofendas, pero no te echaron por tu amor a los estudios.

—Pero si total no voy a tener otra cosa que hacer estando aquí que estudiar ¿no creéis? Y puedo ir a mi casa algunos fines de semana, como cuando estaba interno. Si lo piensas bien es casi lo mismo.

—¿Y cuándo le devuelvan a tus padres el dinero del N.S.A? —La mente de Koushiro iba más rápida que la nuestra para no variar y ya había hecho un diagrama mental con las consecuencias— ¿Sabes qué si te descubren será peor no?

—Lo sé. Voy a pensarlo, pero es una opción más ¿Tan mal lo veis? Simplemente no quiero que me lleven a otro internado, el Ensa ya estaba lejísimos y a saber cuál es el siguiente. Y me juego lo que queráis a que no me dejan estudiar a distancia.

—Piénsatelo, Tai —me aconsejó Koushiro—. No es ninguna tontería que puedas hacer por un impulso. Te puede salir muy mal la jugada.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir, ya os lo he dicho. Es que pueden pasar todavía mil cosas. Puede que hasta convenza a mis padres de que debo dejar Ensa visto mis resultados.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros y no tocaron más el tema. A veces es difícil saber qué es lo correcto. Y mucho más difícil aconsejar. Mentir y ocultarme no estaba bien, no se puede decir que fuera un buen ejemplo pero quizás era mejor que encerrarme otra vez con la esperanza de que me enderezase. Esto ha sonado muy Ensa.

Seguí pensando qué debía hacer sin preocuparme demasiado, después de todo, tenía muchas vacaciones por delante.

—Oye, sigo pensando en lo que voy a hacer pero hay cosas que me tenéis qué decir ¿Cómo compráis la comida y eso? ¿Llevabais ahorrando mucho tiempo?

Yamato negó con la cabeza, Koushiro reclinó su silla y dijo "Herencias".

—¿Tan grande era?

Koushiro asintió.

Yo no sabía si decir qué suerte o callarme. Recibir una herencia supone que alguien se ha muerto. Supongo, porque fue él quien lo dijo, que el de la herencia sería Koushiro.

Él nunca fue al Ensa, el Ensa le buscó y le dio la oportunidad de hacer sus estudios allí con los gastos pagados. Seguramente en un intento de subir el nivel. Ya se sabe, a alumnos con mejores calificaciones mayor prestigio.

Por ese motivo nunca pensé que viniera de una familia con poder adquisitivo. Debía de estar equivocado.

Seguí barajando las ventajas de decir la verdad y de mentir hasta que miré por la ventana y vi a una silueta alta acercase hasta la casa. Sin duda era Joe. Grité a Hikari que bajase pero luego pensé que debía subir para despedirme de Takeru.

—Vamos, Kari, Joe está llegando. TK, espero que te pongas bien pronto. Ya tienes mejor cara.

—¿Cuándo vais a volver? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, hay que estudiar mejor los horarios y eso pero seguro que volvemos. Ya verás.

—Gracias por venir —nos dijo—. Algún día podremos vernos con tanta facilidad como antes —expuso mirando a mi hermana.

—Siempre estás soñando —observó mi hermana.

—Todas las grandes cosas un día fueron solo sueños ¿no crees?

Takeru pesé a esa cara de niño tenía razón. Las cosas más impensables empiezan siendo un sueño. Y eso me hizo pensar ¿Qué sueños tenía yo? ¿Realmente era capaz de ver tras los límites?


	8. Plenamente conscientes

**Días de búsqueda**

**_Plenamente conscientes_**

Takeru parecía creer de verdad en lo que decía. Me recordó a mí. Es decir, a cómo yo era antes. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo creía en lo imposible.

Antes confiaba mucho más en mis decisiones, incluso a veces la gente me veía tan seguro que me seguía aunque no fueran buenas ideas. No sé muy bien qué fue lo que me pasó para cambiar pero seguramente por eso le doy tantas vueltas a todo. Sí, no saber a dónde ir, qué hacer, qué siento y qué no siento… eso no me pasaba antes. Era mucho más decidido aunque puede que a veces me pasara de imprudente.

De cualquier modo, debería volver a creer un poco en mí.

Supongo que todos necesitamos creer en algo ¿no es así?

En fin, siguiendo con los sucesos, escuchamos la voz de Joe, acababa de entrar en la casa. Mi hermana y yo nos asomamos por las escaleras, al principio la voz de Joe sonaba cortés, como siempre, pero pronto sonó mucho más seria. Incluso diría que estaba enojado.

Yamato no tardó mucho en subir las escaleras. Me dijo que tenía que darme algo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunté refiriéndome a lo que parecía una discusión entre Joe e Izzy.

—No te preocupes, es lo de siempre. Yo ya estoy harto del tema —dijo algo malhumorado—. Que se meta en su vida y que nos deje. Toma —me extendió un sobre abierto—. Me tienes que hacer un favor, quiero que se lo des a mi padre, si no te estoy pidiendo mucho.

—Claro que no. Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Gracias. La dirección está dentro del sobre también. No seas tan tonto como para dársela en mano, no querrás que te haga preguntas.

—¿Quién puede ser tan tonto como para eso?

—Tal vez el mismo que no sabe consultar unos simples horarios —me contestó. Creo que Yamato me cogió ventajas en eso de los cortes.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber el contenido de la carta pero eso tendría que esperar, por el momento debía centrar mi interés en la discusión entre Joe e Izzy.

Joe estaba serio, más que de costumbre y ya es decir. Habló de todos los imprevistos que podían pasar aparte de que TK enfermara y le dio una larga lista de motivos por los cuales estaban cometiendo una estupidez. Parecía que llevaba todo el camino pensándolos.

Si bien Joe tenía razón, Koushiro no atendía a esas razones. Él tenía sus propias reglas y yo le entendía muy bien porque a mí me suele pasar lo mismo. Joe no valoraba otras cosas, no hacía un juicio correcto. A veces el instinto sólo te dice: ¡Hazlo!

—Mira, sé que hay riesgos —explicó Koushiro acertadamente—. Todo tiene riesgos en la vida. Tú te crees que somos unos inconscientes que se vienen aquí, al medio de la nada, y se piensan que todo va a ser de color de rosa y jamás habrá sufrimiento ¡Nuevas noticias! En la vida hay sufrimiento, aquí y en todas partes. Es algo que está en el cerebro. Ya sé que nos desapruebas y lo has dejado claro pero no creas que no conozco el peligro de mis decisiones.

Yo no sabía muy bien de qué parte estar. Koushiro lo racionaliza todo y en aquella ocasión me parecía que tenía mucho sentido. Por otro lado, yo también creía que él no estaba preparado para todo lo que le podía pasar. Pero seamos sinceros ¿quién lo está realmente? Ni siquiera alguien como Joe, al que le encanta no dejar nada al azar, lo está.

Después Koushiro se dirigió a mí y me preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de los límites?

Yo asentí. Lo recordaba muy bien.

—Pues ya sabes quién está demasiado metido en ellos —añadió.

Aunque probablemente Joe no entendiera el concepto de los límites se debió dar por aludido. No es idiota pero aun sabiendo que nos referíamos a él no creo que le molestara. De hecho, aunque Izzy se había pasado un poco, Joe reconoció que se metía donde no le llamaban. Dijo así:

—No voy a decirlo más. Está claro que cada uno hace lo que cree conveniente. Yo sólo creía conveniente decírtelo y seguiré pensando que os equivocáis. Pero si te molesta me callaré y te desearé lo mejor.

—Tranquilo, Joe. Estamos bien. De verdad que sí. Me alegro de que tú seas feliz y te vaya bien. Alégrate por mí.

Koushiro pedía un imposible. Le pedía a Joe que estuviera tranquilo, Joe no puede estar tranquilo con las cosas que salen de su control. Hasta creo que el pobre es algo hipocondriaco porque la enfermedad no es algo que siempre se pueda evitar. No me puedo imaginar pensar como él, qué agobio.

Antes le conté sobre lo difícil que fue mantener relación con Yamato en el Ensa. Pero imagine cómo nos llevábamos los cuatro: Joe, Izzy, Yamato y yo ¡Con lo diferentes que somos! Imposible ponernos de acuerdo pero había que hacerlo, era la mejor forma de sobrellevar N.S.A.

A todo esto, que con el lío de la discusión todavía no le habíamos dado las gracias a Joe por venir a buscarnos. Se me olvidó completamente hasta que él, dando por terminado su sermón, comentó que debíamos irnos.

—Es verdad —dije—. Gracias Joe. —No pude contenerme, le di un abrazo. Espero que no le hiciese sentir incómodo. Le debió sorprender, creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Puede que no nos maten —comentó Hikari uniéndose al abrazo.

De verdad, aunque lo de escribirle la poesía iba en broma, se la merecía. No se me ocurren muchas personas que harían eso por mí. Probablemente hace tiempo ni siquiera hubiera creído que Joe me iría a sacar de un lío pero a veces la gente te da agradables sorpresas.

Nos despedimos de todos y abandonamos la casa. Tenía la certeza de que nos volveríamos a ver, posiblemente muy pronto.

Cuando estuvimos en el coche, Kari se quedó dormida. Es lo que tiene pasar la noche de habitación en habitación.

Joe aprovechó para comentarme que él creía que Yamato lo estaba pasando mal a raíz de la enfermedad de su hermano.

—Piénsalo. Yamato debe responder por todo lo que le ocurra a partir de ahora a TK. No dudo que Koushiro tenga las cosas claras. Él es así, de tenerlo claro. Pero no se debe de dar cuenta de que se va a quedar solo.

—¿Crees que Yamato volverá con su familia? —inquirí.

—Yamato no es tan inteligente como para no haberse equivocado al irse pero sí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de su error. A partir de ahí ya es lo que le deje aguantar su orgullo y su amor fraternal. Le sobra de las dos cosas.

—Pero él se marchó por su hermano —señalé sin estar seguro de que Joe conociera la historia.

Yamato me había contado en aquella noche de confesiones el motivo de su decisión. Creo que aunque él tampoco era feliz —Yamato parece de esas personas que no pueden ser felices— todo fue por su hermano. Protegerse por encima de todo. Había dicho "me recuerda todo lo que perdí" y yo no sabía a qué se refería. Bien podía ser a la familia o quizás las ganas de vivir. Fuese lo que fuese, Yamato había encontrado un motivo para seguir adelante.

—No sé, Tai. A lo mejor estoy equivocado. Yamato ha visto como su hermano enfermó, se dará cuenta del peligro, lo hará por su bien. Yamato es mayor, TK le obedecerá en todo. Yo no sé qué les pasa por la cabeza.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo. Yamato vio cómo su hermano enfermó, cierto, pero también pudo afrontarlo. Y, además, aunque evité comentarlo, no le habían gustado ni un poco los sermones del Kido.

—Además, si él no quiso escucharme fue porque sintió que era verdad —concluyó, yo me empecé a preguntar si hablé en alto sin darme cuenta.

—Esto… Yamato me dio una carta para su padre —dije cambiando de tema— ¿Crees que debemos leerla?

—¿Te dijo que era un asunto privado?

—No.

—Entonces adelante.

—¿Crees que tenemos derecho? ¿De verdad crees que tenemos vía libre?

—Sí, seguro que si fuese privado te lo hubiera dicho.

Qué fácil librarse de la mala conciencia. Con Joe justificando la lectura de la carta, podía estar tranquilo. La carta decía así:

_Hola. Soy Yamato. _

_Te escribo para decirte que no nos uses como excusa. Ya no dependemos de ti y no nos importa con quien te cases. Siempre os comportasteis de forma egoísta, tú y mamá. _

_Sí… todo lo que quieras. Ya sé que piensas que es muy egoísta no aceptar que un padre tenga pareja. Será que salimos a vosotros. _

_Discusiones sin que importara nuestra presencia, las veces que nos gritabais sólo porque estabais enfadados uno con el otro. El divorcio en el que nos separasteis para luego pasar de nosotros. Siempre tú hablando mal de mamá y ella de ti. Y luego que si me ha salido rana el niño este, o no me habla o me discute, está rarito, le voy a internar y así soluciono el problema. Que me ha salido un trabajo en otro país, qué importa, mi hijo ya es mayor, puede estar con su padre del que le he hablado mal toda la vida y con una mujer que no conozco de nada y que le cae mal, ya se las arreglará que la vida no es fácil para nadie. _

_No sigo porque no quiero gastar más papel, pero ya sabes como acaba la historia. _

_¿Quién decías qué era egoísta? _

_Para terminar: haz lo que te dé la gana pero no tengas más hijos. No es tu fuerte y, por lo poco que sé, tampoco el de tu futura mujer._

Terminé de leerla y tragué saliva. Yamato era muy duro con su padre pero me daba la impresión de que se había quedado corto.

—Joe, ¿sigues creyendo que van a volver? Esto es una declaración de odio en toda regla.

—No es que quiera contarte mi vida pero yo tuve algunos problemas con mi madre y con el tiempo la he perdonado. Puede que ellos hagan lo mismo. Los padres también tienen defectos, eso hay que entenderlo. Izzy llevaba fantaseando con una vida nueva desde que empezó el curso. A veces hasta hablaba en sueños. Pero sigo creyendo que ha arrastrado a las personas equivocadas.

—No deberías juzgarlo tanto —opiné— ¿Alguna vez te preguntó si querías ir con él? —pregunté intrigado.

Joe pareció escandalizarse únicamente por la idea de hacer algo así.

—No. Él se piensa que soy feliz con lo que hago.

—¿No es así?

—Aprecio lo que la vida me ha dado e intento hacer cosas con ello ¿Qué más quieres?

—Yo qué sé. Yo no sé lo que quiero.

Seguía sin tener una idea clara de lo que quería. Pero empezaba a ver lo que no quería: conformarme.

No volvimos a hablar en el resto del camino pero sé que Joe pensaba que soy un bala perdida. Que me habían expulsado y no tenía futuro ni ambición. Y yo sigo pensando que él está cuadriculado y se ve a sí mismo como un buen ejemplo. Pero somos buena gente.

La fórmula de Joe parece fácil, requiere bastante represión pero a él le funciona. No espera más de lo que puede conseguir por lo que no se siente insatisfecho. Aunque realmente dudo de que a mí me funcionara. Cuando yo pienso en lo que quiero conseguir lo elevo a la máxima potencia. Me salgo tanto de los límites que a cualquiera le llegaría a parecer un imposible.

Pero todo empieza siendo un ideal, un sueño inalcanzable ¿no?

Al llegar a casa Kari y yo teníamos que enfrentarnos y asumir las consecuencias de nuestro error. Porque la excusa que inventamos era ridícula hasta para nosotros.

—Pero mamá, en serio, dijimos que íbamos a pasar la noche allí. Si no te acuerdas no es nuestro problema.

Mi padre no estaba, como venía siendo habitual, cosa que me hacía formularme muchas preguntas.

Mi madre parecía estar a punto de escupir fuego en cualquier momento.

—¿Pero vosotros os creéis que yo soy tonta? ¿Os parece medianamente normal desaparecer así? ¿Tenéis idea de lo mal que lo hemos pasado sin saber nada de vosotros?

Aquellas palabras despertaron algo en Kari. A pesar de lo que sufría, me alegro de que haya sido capaz de reconocer sus problemas. Cada día me necesita un poco menos. Y eso es bueno, porque significa que lo he hecho bien.

—¡Yo sí que lo estoy pasando mal! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme eso porque yo llevo mucho más tiempo sin saber nada! ¿Qué nos ocultáis? ¿Qué es tan grave que no se pueda saber? ¡Estoy harta!

Después del arrebato de mi hermana, mi madre se quedó sin palabras y se le empañaron los ojos. Kari también lloró, efecto de la empatía espejo.

—Lo siento, mi niña. No pasa nada, es que me teníais muy preocupada. No gritaré más.

Kari se lanzó a abrazar a mi madre. Yo simplemente observaba la escena con preocupación. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que si mi madre se disculpaba era por seguir tapando el asunto. Era algo mucho más grave de lo que imaginábamos, de lo que éramos capaces de pensar.

—…

—No sea impaciente, hombre, todo será contado a su debido tiempo y en el orden correcto. De otro modo no lo entendería.

Mi hermana se calmó y se fue a acostar, estaba muy cansada. Yo aproveché para hablar con mi madre, quien ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

—¿Qué le está pasando a esta familia, mamá? —pregunté serio y preocupado.

—Nada, nada, os imagináis las cosas.

Mi madre sí que se debe pensar que somos tontos.

—¿Os vais a separar? —pregunté, para mí encajaba bien.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de mi madre, lo que me hizo pensar que la respuesta era afirmativa. Aunque ella me lo negaba con mucha seguridad.

—Eso nunca —repitió varias veces.

—¡Tienes que decírmelo!

Mi madre negó con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿es por dinero? Si es eso puedo dejar el internado. Estudiaré a distancia.

—No digas tonterías. Y estudia, es lo único que te pedimos. Solo que estudies. Por favor, no des más disgustos a esta familia.

Ahí me desaparecieron todas las dudas que podía tener. Si mi madre no quería disgustos, no los iba a tener. Si mi madre quería jugar a ocultarnos lo que pasaba, yo podía participar también.

Me fui a mi cuarto sintiéndome totalmente seguro de algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sí, haría lo imposible por ocultarles que me expulsaron. Por lo menos, no sería sincero hasta que ellos lo fuesen conmigo. Acababa de aprender el buen servicio que mi madre hacía de las mentiras.

Me acosté en la cama. Sentí que algo había cambiado en los últimos días. Me habían pasado cosas fuera de lo común y yo ni siquiera era el protagonista. Solo me rodeaban, me desafiaban como diciendo "qué vas a hacer ahora" y yo únicamente miraba. No suelo ser así.

Pero mi turno llegaría. Muy pronto.

Por el momento debía hacerle llegar la carta al padre de Yamato sin ser visto y llamar al número que conseguí a traición, como recordará. Aparte quería hablar con Sora para ver si estaba mejor y seguía dudando si era buen momento para quedar con Mimi. No me sentía preparado, si la veía iba a pasar otra vez lo mismo. Pero tenía ganas de verla. Aquella noche la eché de menos.

Esa noche pensé también en el futuro, incluso me veía capaz de salvar el curso. Pensé mucho en lo qué pasaría con Mimi, no quería que se acabase así aunque por otro lado pensaba que era lo mejor para los dos ¡Cuántas dudas! Pensaba que lo mejor era estar solo. Luego me sentía culpable porque hay muchas personas que están solas y sufren y yo no valoraba eso.

Quería aclararme pronto porque cada día que pasaba era una oportunidad perdida. Lo peor era saber que ya habían pasado muchos días.

Me dormí con una idea en mente, una versión de mí mismo que sabía perfectamente lo que hacer. Y más importante, que quería hacerlo.


	9. De mundos distintos

**Días de búsqueda**

**_De mundos distintos_**

Quería acercarme tanto a esa idea. Cuando desperté conservaba parte de esa seguridad, tenía claro algunas cosas. Para empezar, tenía que descubrir quién era la persona que Koushiro había llamado ¿Cómo dejar pasar algo así?

Sin embargo, Kari no pensaba lo mismo que yo. Yo intenté ponerla en mi punto de vista. Puede pensar que es un signo de inseguridad que necesite su aprobación pero para mí es importante.

—Pero Kari, entiéndelo. Tengo que llamar y averiguar quién es ¡Puede ser la clave de todo!

Aunque hubiera sabido que mi hermana no iba a estar de acuerdo, se lo habría contado. Tenía que compartirlo con alguien. Koushiro me tenía tan intrigado…

—Si yo también tengo curiosidad por saberlo pero es que está mal, él no quiere que lo hagas.

Era cierto, él no quería que yo hiciese eso. Él quería que yo confiara ciegamente pero yo solo quería conocerle. Conocerle de verdad, con todas sus consecuencias ¿Tan terrible podía ser lo que ocultaba?

Puede que Koushiro tuviera razón, aunque pensaba que era un buen tipo en el fondo no confiaba en él.

La verdad es que no es fácil confiar en la gente sin motivos. Y eso que no me tenía por persona desconfiada.

—Él no lo sabrá. Y a lo mejor puedo ayudarle, con lo que sea que pase —intenté convencerla. Pero Kari no se rinde fácilmente.

—¿No crees que sabe ayudarse solo?

—Lo creo. Pero no con todo, seguro que es alguna chica que le destrozó y se aleja del mundo para olvidarse de ella…

—No creo que sea por eso.

Yo tampoco lo creía, aunque no era imposible. Si bien Kari no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, tampoco se puede decir que lo desaprobase tajantemente. Para que engañarnos, aunque ella lo desaprobara, lo haría igualmente. Me podía la curiosidad.

Llamé un par de veces pero el teléfono no daba señal, se me ocurrió que estaría apagado y tuve que posponer mi investigación. Estar cerca del teléfono tuvo una consecuencia más, me vino la tentación de llamar a Mimi.

Al contrario que con mis otras llamadas, Kari me animó a llamar esa vez, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y me pasara arrepintiéndome a saber cuánto tiempo. Yo siempre pensé que es mejor arrepentirse de las cosas que uno hace que de las que deja sin hacer. Aun así, no fue tan fácil.

—Pero, ¿qué le digo?

—Dile que lo sientes, que fuiste tonto y que quieres verla. Si te quiere, eso funciona.

Así que la llamé. Mientras el teléfono daba señal pensé en cómo disculparme. Pero cuando ella me cogió me puse nervioso y se me olvidaron las palabras. Debí esperar un poco más a hablar con ella, tal vez hubiera estado más tranquilo.

—Mimi, qué bueno que me hallas cogido.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó algo borde.

—Hablar contigo. Tenemos que vernos.

—Tai, ¿tú de verdad me quieres?

—Eh… Sí.

—Es que no lo parece. Dudas. Y si dudas no me quieres. O no me quieres lo suficiente y eso ya no me vale. Yo siempre te lo quiero decir y quiero estar contigo, pienso en ti y esas cosas que quiero que sientas. Tai, cuando quieres a alguien no se duda ni un momento.

—No digas eso.

—Sí lo digo. Lo quiero todo, no quiero las cosas a medias. Vuelvo a ser la caprichosa que odiabas.

—Nunca te he odiado.

—Adiós, Tai. Ojalá fuese diferente. Pero es que no puedo verte, ya ni amigos.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No lo entiendes. Igual, algún día lo entiendas. Cuando te hagan daño. En fin, no quiero verte. Adiós.

—¡Espera! Queda conmigo hoy, lo hablamos. Fui un tonto, lo siento. Voy a ir a tu casa, quiero decírtelo. Te quiero.

Ya era tarde, Mimi había colgado el teléfono sin escucharme. Yo tardé un poco en colgar. Mi seguridad se había esfumado, ya no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer.

Algo cambió, ya no me alegraba de que no quisiera estar conmigo. No sé si será por eso que dicen de querer lo que no se puede tener pero después de colgar me vino el miedo. Porque me di cuenta de que las cosas estaban bien, siempre lo habían estado y yo era lo único que no funcionaba porque no lo valoré. Qué estúpido me sentí, a veces uno se da cuenta demasiado tarde. Hay oportunidades que no vuelven nunca.

Quería aferrarme a que Mimi iba a volver a mi vida de algún modo, resultaba difícil.

—Me odia, ella me odia. No quiere nada de mí porque prefiere que me aleje de ella.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, ya no podía con el cuerpo.

—No digas eso ¿Cómo va a ser eso lo que busca? Aunque sea tienes que pedirle perdón, de verdad, para no dejar ese mal recuerdo.

—Dijiste que si me quería me iba a perdonar.

Me avergüenzo un poco de esas palabras.

Kari no dijo nada. Se limitó a poner su mano en mi hombro, más tarde la abracé.

Estaba convencido de que Mimi ya no me quería porque cuando la gente está enamorada suele preferir estar con esa persona aunque no sean correspondidos plenamente, lo que es muy estúpido. Pero así es una persona enamorada.

Ahora sé que me equivocaba, Mimi me quería pero había recuperado su amor por otra persona. Una persona que tenía un poco olvidada pero a la que quería realmente y odiaba que fuese lastimada.

Cuando empezamos, iba por delante de mí en su lista pero con el tiempo conseguí relegarla a un segundo puesto. Acaba de recuperar su lugar.

El renacido amor propio de Mimi, un amor enorme, me complicaba un poco las cosas. De verdad, que poca gente conocerá que se quiera tanto así mismo como Mimi. Pero eso no es malo, ¿no cree?

Conseguí reponerme de mi decepción. Siendo sinceros, merecía recibir ese trato, para qué negarlo. Tenía que seguir con mi plan de vida. Entregarle la carta al padre de Yamato y hablar con Mimi. Aunque ella no quisiera escucharme, me daba igual. Yo iría a verla de todos modos, porque a veces hay que hacer ese tipo de cosas. Tenía que hacerlo para estar bien otra vez. La necesitaba, aunque fuera como amiga. No podía apartarla de mi vida.

Cogí una chaqueta, casualmente la misma que le había dejado a Yamato cuando quedó con Sora, y me fui de casa a pesar de que en principio estaba castigado. Mi madre no me dijo nada, yo sabía que no lo haría.

En primer lugar fui a entregar la carta. No se ría, por favor. Sé que mi plan no estaba muy elaborado, simplemente iba a entrar en el edificio llamando a cualquier piso y pasarla por debajo de la puerta.

—…

—Cierto. Ya dije que no era un gran plan, de hecho casi me pillan. Y sí, tiene razón, hubiese sido mejor dejarla en el buzón directamente pero qué se le va a hacer.

Llevaba cinco pisos bajados por las escaleras cuando escucho abrirse una puerta y los pasos de un hombre. Era el padre de Yamato buscando al mensajero, evidentemente. Yo seguí bajando sin darme mucha prisa para no llamar la atención con el ruido. Al llegar al portal me encontré de pleno con Sora.

—¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? —me preguntó.

—¿Vives aquí? No lo sabía, vine por otra cosa. Estoy… repartiendo publicidad, al final conseguí trabajo.

—Ah, qué suerte. Pensaba que… Bueno, da igual. Me acabo de mudar, ya te contaré otro día, que supongo que tienes que seguir con el trabajo.

—No creas, ya terminé.

—¿Sí? Pues, en ese caso, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante para ti. Vamos a algún sitio, donde quieras.

—Claro, vamos —dije entre nervioso, por lo que acababa de hacer e intrigado por lo que me tenía que contar.

Quería irme lo más rápido posible pero aun seguiría en tensión un poco más, el señor Ishida acababa de bajar al portal. Iba descalzo.

—¡Sora! ¿Viste a alguien salir de aquí hace un momento?

—No, acabo de llegar ¿Viste a alguien, Tai?

—Eh, sí. Salió corriendo un chico, algo más bajo que yo.

Me doy cuenta de que cada vez se me da mejor improvisar y mentir.

—¿Rubio?

—No sabría decirlo —dudé falsamente—, llevaba gorra.

Dicho esto me dio las gracias por la información y volvió a su casa. Sora y yo fuimos hasta un parque cercano. Los bancos estaban congelados, igualmente nos sentamos.

—Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste. Es posible que esa parte de mí que te gustaba exista, creo que sigue existiendo. Pero han cambiado tantas cosas… todo tan rápido. Ya me desencanté de todo, porque lo hacía todo bien y esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Pero no pasó nada. Todo cambia y a la vez sigue siendo igual de asqueroso.

—Yo creo que todo se pasará. Cuando quieras que se pase.

Sora me negó con la cabeza. No soy el mejor aconsejando.

—¿De verdad crees? —asentí—. Es que yo no creo en nada. No creo en Dios, bueno, nunca he creído en Dios. No creo en los políticos ni en las buenas intenciones. No creo en la gente, ni siquiera en mí. Solía creer que las cosas irían a mejor pero ya ni eso. La única verdad desde hace tiempo es que todo es mentira. Durante mucho tiempo quienes no pensaban así me parecían unos ilusos. Hoy estoy más optimista, por algo que tienes que saber. La otra noche, esta no, la anterior, conocí a Mimi.

Sí, yo tuve la misma reacción que usted ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran? Pero todo tiene una explicación.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue ella a buscarte?

—Sí, aunque no sé por qué. Yo estaba tranquila en el mismo sitio en el que quedé contigo la última vez. Pues sin previa presentación se sienta delante de mí y me pregunta algo enfadada sobre lo que tengo contigo. Le digo que nada, que apenas tenemos contacto y me dice "¡estás mintiendo!" Yo lo negué y ella rompió a llorar. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Le pregunté qué por qué lloraba. Y ella me decía "tú no lo entiendes". Dijo también que la habías mentido, que yo era guapa.

—¡Eh! que yo nunca le dije que no lo fueras. —Sora arqueó una ceja—. Yo le dije que no os iba a comparar —expliqué aunque tal vez Sora y su filosofía no lo creyese.

—En fin, después paró de llorar y me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre porque te invitaba a una boda y más cosas.

—¿Tú que le dijiste?

—Pues que no se preocupara. Que tú la querías y que me hablabas mucho de ella. Se calmó un poco.

—Pero eso no es cierto. Ni siquiera recuerdo habértela mencionado. Aunque supongo que hiciste bien.

Esa es la gran encrucijada de las mentiras.

—A veces es difícil de decir si se hizo bien o no —opinó con desgana—. De repente le da por preguntarme si me pasa algo. Y yo no sé por qué cuento cosas a desconocidas pero le dije que simplemente tenía ganas de gritar y de romper algo porque mi vida era una broma de mal gusto tras otra. Y va y me dice, "pues grita, si tienes ganas debes de hacerlo. Eso no debería ser ningún problema". Después me cogió de la mano e insistió para que yo gritara. Al principio dudé pero después le dije que si salíamos a la calle lo haría. La verdad es que parecemos de mundos distintos a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad y ser de la misma edad —concluyó.

Cierto. De mundos distintos: Mimi vive en un mundo en el que es la reina; Sora tal vez viva en un mundo lleno de niebla; Koushiro vive en mil mundos a la vez; Joe debe creer que el único mundo que existe es el que ve; Yamato, creo que gracias a tener a su hermano estaba saliendo de ese mundo gris. Vi que Takeru y mi hermana son capaces de crear un mundo propio ¿Yo? Me gustaría saberlo, la verdad. Uno mismo elige donde quiere estar. Tiene que ser eso.

—¿Y al final gritasteis o qué? —pregunté animando a Sora a seguir contándome.

—Gritamos. Fue divertido —aseguró sonriendo—. Es una chica especial por no decir rara, Tai ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Nos conocíamos de siempre pero apenas nos llevábamos. Es que a mí me parecía la típica niña tonta y caprichosa. Siempre le han dado todo. Me solía reír de las cosas que decía y le tomaba el pelo. Y bueno, ella dejo de ser tan tonta y caprichosa y yo de meterme con los demás. De repente nos empezamos a llevar más y entre risas y tal… al final pasa.

Sora solo sonreía. Me gustaría saber qué pensaba, ni siquiera logro imaginarlo.

—Pero es que en serio, que antes de insistirme en gritar estaba llorando y por poco se marcha medio enfadada porque yo no le decía nada. No sabía qué hacer.

—Hombre, un abrazo no hubiese estado de más ¿Tú no te acuerdas de la última vez que lloraste? Un abrazo es lo mejor —recordé cuando Hikari me abrazó en casa ese mismo día.

—No suelo llorar delante de la gente. No me gusta. Y ella, es tan… libre. Parece que no se guarda nada para dentro. Me gustó estar con ella, he pensado que debería ser así yo también. Me he guardado todo demasiado tiempo. Ha llegado un punto que no cabe más

Siguiendo con mi metáfora, la esponja estaba a punto de rebosar. Sonreí con esperanza, tal vez le sea imposible dejar de sentir.

—¿Siempre es así? —me preguntó.

—¿Mimi? Suele ser lo normal. Aun así no entiendo lo que me quiere decir a veces. Ya hay que ser tonto para eso. De hecho, estamos enfadados. Creo que ya no estamos juntos.

—Arréglalo. No sé a qué esperas. Te quiere de verdad, eso es más difícil de lo que parece —sentenció meneando la cabeza.

Pude haberle explicado a Sora lo que me había dicho, las opiniones femeninas siempre vienen bien en estos temas. Pero no me apetecía.

—El amor es complicado —me limité a decir.

—Ya lo creo.

Estuvimos callados unos segundos. Sora se mordió el labio, parecía querer contarme algo y estaba buscando la mejor forma.

—Te voy a contar una cosa, Tai. Para que veas lo complicado que puede ser. Vivo con una loca. Una auténtica desquiciada que me amarga a diario. Esa es la verdad. Me critica absolutamente todo lo que hago y antes intentaba complacerla pero ya no. Lo que visto y dejo de vestir, lo que digo, lo que actúo, para ella siempre todo está mal. Me dedico básicamente a estar el máximo tiempo posible fuera de casa y a alejarme de todo el que intente saber cosas de mí. Lo he estado pensando. Creo que tú me gustabas porque no necesitabas saber nada de mí, me querías igual.

Pensé una vez más en lo que Koushiro intentó explicarme aquel día. Cuando yo miraba a Sora solo podía ver cosas buenas, realmente nunca le había preguntado acerca de lo que le atormentaba y no me hacía falta saberlo.

—Acabas de decir que te gustaba.

Sora se rió.

—Es verdad, me has pillado. Aun así la quiero, creo que no podría hacer lo que Yamato.

—La verdad es que es difícil. No sé si hicieron lo correcto, si es el camino fácil o no. Es de esas circunstancias que hay que tener valor para quedarse y para marcharse también. Cualquier cosa tiene consecuencias desagradables. Parece que todo el mundo lo tiene claro y los juzga. Yo no.

—Yo no lo tengo claro tampoco. A veces pienso que estaría mejor sin mi madre, es cierto que sería mejor para mí. Aunque no es lo mejor para ella, creo que la destrozaría si la abandonara ¿Qué se lo merece? Puede pero no quiero ser la culpable.

Sentí lastima por Sora. Parecía importarle más la felicidad ajena que la suya propia. Incluso si la habían tratado mal. No lo lograba entender pero no entré a esa conversación. No iba a saber apoyarla como se merece.

—Me alegra que me cuentes eso. Creo que es la primera vez que me cuentas algo.

Sora esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Siempre supiste todo.

Tenía mucha razón, nunca le hizo falta hablar para que la entendiera.

—Todo no. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué dijiste que hice bien en no querer besarte?

—¿Crees que te equivocaste? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba correctamente.

—No.

—Pues por eso.

—Aunque, quería hacerlo —confesé.

—No siempre lo que se quiere hacer es lo mejor.

—Un tipo que conozco dice que hay que vivir las emociones. Cuando me dijiste eso, la verdad es que aunque tenía ganas no quería. Suena raro pero fue lo que pasó.

—Te entiendo, no hace falta que lo expliques.

Ahora que recuerdo eso, me acabo de dar cuenta de que empecé haciendo una pregunta y acabé por largar más de lo que esperaba además de seguir sin saber por qué dijo que hice bien.

Puede que no lo entienda nunca. Tampoco es necesario.

Acompañé a Sora hasta su casa y me dirigí hacia la de Mimi. Sabría por fin si de verdad no era bienvenido en su mundo. Quería volver a él, aunque tuviera que pasar otra vez por súbdito antes de reinar.


	10. Saltando el protocolo

**Días de búsqueda**

**_Saltando el protocolo_**

Es probable que crea que yo estuve pensando en las revelaciones de Sora, en parte acierta aunque no fue necesario dar vueltas a nuestra conversación. No cambió mi forma de verla.

Una cosa puedo sacar en claro, ella necesitaba confiar en algo, lo que fuera y había empezado por contar conmigo. Por mucho que su madre no la tratara bien era lo único que tenía, lo que siempre había estado ahí. Es posible que esté equivocado pero Sora, a pesar de sus momentos de debilidad, me parece fuerte. Una luchadora, no la típica persona que se rinde. Me despedí de ella con la sensación de que le iría mejor, me tenía a mí también

—…

No lo creo, la verdad. Dudo mucho que estuviera interesada de ese modo en mí. Eso es pasado, se suele decir que el pasado siempre vuelve o que donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas y es cierto que yo me volví a interesar en ella. De algún modo, al menos. Interés sí que hubo, ya lo sabe. Ya que lo sabe, piénselo bien, intentar tener algo sería un error. A pesar de lo mucho que me halagaría que tuviera la razón, esa es la verdad.

Yo también lo sabía. Incluso lo supe la noche en la que pude besarla. La pena fue no darme cuenta la última vez que había visto a Mimi, me habría ahorrado mucho dolor de cabeza. Le habría ahorrado muchas lágrimas.

No debí hacerla llorar. Nadie debería hacer eso con la gente que le importa.

Mimi no me abrió la puerta, yo no podía esperar otra reacción. No quería que estuviera en su casa pero me concedió el privilegio —recuerde que yo no era más que un súbdito, un mero admirador— de invitarla a algo.

Cuando se pone orgullosa es terrible, de verdad que lo es. Tan enamorada de sí misma parece que no necesita a nadie. Pero no me lo creo, ya verá por qué. A veces me deja confundido de verdad. Se debe a que se desvive por agradar a otros. Por ejemplo, se acababa de cambiar el color del pelo. Adivine cual.

—…

Exacto. Pelirrojo. Prácticamente naranja. Seguramente lo hizo porque creyó que me iba a gustar ¡Es un sin sentido! ¿Por qué intentar complacerme de ese modo y después aparentar indiferencia?

Quise hacer notar que el cambio era innecesario. Tenía que ser con las palabras adecuadas. Primero un halago, después todo lo demás. Hay que seguir el protocolo.

—Estás guapa —piropeé, ella intentó contener la sonrisa—, pero antes también lo estabas. Tu castaño está bien, es precioso.

Altiva ella, ya sin esbozos de sonrisa, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Se me hacía muy raro que no sonriese, tampoco me miraba a los ojos. Es curioso cuando intenta ser seria, le cuesta mucho, al final siempre acaba riendo. Pero aquel día consiguió imponerse pese a que su aniñado rostro no ayude, creo que fue porque estaba triste. Eso le pudo.

Lo peor era saber que la culpa era mía. Había destrozado lo mejor que tenía, su ilusión.

—Supongo que vienes para algo más que para dar tu opinión sin que se te pida —dijo dándose aires de estricta institutriz, tras pasar un largo tiempo en silencio. A mí tampoco me resultaba fácil encontrar las palabras. Es algo difícil de hacer cuando tienes un tan claro tu objetivo. Hay que anticiparse a la respuesta del otro y, puede no creerme si quiere, pero Mimi es totalmente imprevisible.

—Yo quería verte. Bueno, no solo quiero verte hoy. Quiero verte más días, como antes— comenté alegre esperando a contagiarla de mi optimismo. No funcionó, como comprobará.

—Antes —pronunció lentamente dejándome paralizado— ¿Te refieres a cuando no hacías el esfuerzo por acabar tu trabajo entre semana para poder verme? —Apuntó hábilmente. Qué razón tenía.

La subestimé mucho. Durante todo ese tiempo no estaba ciega, no era tonta. Se daba cuenta de todo y yo me equivocaba. Lo hacía porque me di cuenta de que Mimi no era tan transparente después de todo. Corrijo, lo es pero tiene mucha facilidad para apartarse de las penas, como me explicó ese día.

—Siento todo eso —dije, en ese momento lo sentía más que nunca. Estaba realmente avergonzado y me tenía que dejar de excusas. No funcionaban— Me fastidiaba de verdad no verte, me sentía idiota. Pero ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas harta?

—Porque no lo estaba. Me dolía, es cierto. Pero cuando quedabas conmigo me olvidaba de todo y no lo recordaba hasta que lo volvías a hacer. Me daba igual porque a pesar del llanto cuando conseguías venir yo era la única. Pasabas el tiempo conmigo pudiendo estar en cualquier parte. Significaba mucho para mí —explicó y se mordió el labio. Creo que por primera vez estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de no mostrar sus emociones.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —pregunté empezando a sospechar que el motivo era sentir que había alguien más. Nunca puede haber más de una reina —¿Es por Sora? Fuiste a hablar con ella, me lo contó. Ya te dijo que no hay nada entre nosotros. Y no lo hay.

—Eso no cambia que quisieras que pasara algo —expuso e inmediatamente la sangre me bombeó a un ritmo preocupante.

Era tarde para cambiar lo que había sentido por Sora por muy culpable que me sintiera. No podemos elegir los sentimientos, tampoco podía confesárselo, no creo que fuese comprensiva. Dañaría aún más su amor propio y yo ya había aprendido que eso es lo peor que le podía hacer.

—Aunque fuera en el pasado, antes de estar conmigo —explicó, yo me tranquilicé. En contra de lo que creí en un primer momento, Mimi se refería a lo que sentí por Sora aquel verano. Lo cual me desconcertó por completo—. Estoy celosa del pasado, suena absurdo. —Al menos, tiene autocrítica. Por cierto, yo puse la misma cara que está poniendo ahora. De todas las cosas que jamás entendí de Mimi, esta se lleva el primer puesto— ¡Sé que es absurdo! —Enfatizó—. Da igual el tiempo que pase, los años y todo ¡Aunque estemos juntos diez años! Para ti ella siempre será una chica adorable y llena de virtudes que no envejecerá. No puedo competir con eso.

Intenté ponerme en su pensamiento, fue complicado. Entiendo que pudiera estar molesta si fuese el caso de que yo no parase de hablar de Sora. Pero le había hablado muy poco de ella, todo el mundo sabe que las reinas son vanidosas. No es aconsejable darle importancia a otros asuntos que no sean el propio reino.

—Mimi, sabes perfectamente que estás diciendo tonterías. Es un recuerdo, si me dejas tú también lo serás. Más importante incluso. Estos días pensé mucho en ti —declaré en un intento de encauzar la conversación hacia un buen final. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo con mis tácticas, ya se las conocía demasiado bien.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas. Si lo vuelves a decir, me iré. Está prohibido.

— Está bien, pero tú no te pongas celosa de un recuerdo, vamos.

Mimi me dio la razón con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Ella sabía perfectamente que estaba equivocada pero le podían los fantasmas. Esos que todo el mundo tiene y nos persiguen. En ocasiones podemos ser nuestro peor enemigo.

—Aun así la prefieres y cuando la vi lo entendí todo. Lo que la gente no soporta de mí, ella no tiene nada de eso.

No supe a qué se estaba refiriendo. Me gusta ella, con todos sus defectos. Tanto, que hasta diría que son virtudes. Me es imposible hablar de ellos quejándome.

—No necesitas parecerte a ella.

Llegados a este punto yo no sabía que pensar. Ya no sabría decir si estaba insegura, si solo quería agradarme o simplemente era un juego. Una estrategia para llamar la atención, una manera de decir "me tienes desatendida". Solo quería que todo volviera a estar bien.

—Lo sé. Me encanta como soy pero ojalá lo viera más gente. —A veces hasta las reinas necesitan de la admiración de otros, aunque sean muy conscientes de su poderío—. En el fondo me da igual. En fin, ese no es el tema, el caso es que ibas a pasar el sábado con ella antes que conmigo.

—Porque ella me lo dijo antes —dije buscando una lógica explicación a una conversación que carecía de ella.

—No me entiendes —se quejó poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Es cierto que muchas veces no te entiendo —me quedé corto, muchísimas—, pero no me hace falta entenderte. Quiero estar contigo.

—Es tarde, ya no tengo ilusión. Ninguna.

—¿Cómo vas a estar tú sin ilusión? —pregunté incrédulo— Mimi, somos increíbles juntos ¿Por qué acabar así?

—¡Qué no digas eso! —gritó, no pudo seguir conteniéndose— Te dije que me iría si decías esas cosas.

Incumplí su orden sin darme cuenta de lo que había hecho mal. Era una norma difícil de interpretar.

—Pero es que es la verdad, pasamos muchas cosas juntos. No lo puedes negar.

Mimi no quería aplaudir mis argumentos. Había salido de su casa con la idea de dejarme las cosas claras, de hacer valer su punto de vista. Quería hablar, debí escucharla en vez de intentar manipularla. Porque ella también se daba cuenta de eso.

—No me mientas, no me vas a querer del modo que yo quiero. Quiero ser la única, no sólo la única, la mejor. Que no aspires a otra cosa que no sea yo. Y eso no lo haces, tienes un ideal por ahí en tu cabeza y no lo cumplo. Porque yo no soy perfecta, ya lo sé.

Volvía al tema de Sora otra vez. Más bien, nunca había dejado de pensar en ello. No sabía qué hacer para quitarle ese lastre.

—Mimi, calla por favor. No es cierto lo que dices. Y no hables tan alto —pedí en vano, no sabe regular el tono de voz cuando se enfada. Había gente que se paraba a observarnos. Tal vez me vieran como el malo de la historia o puede que pensasen que ella sacaba las cosas de quicio ¿Tan aburrida está la gente?

—Pero claro, como no hay nadie más, porque sé que ella no debe querer estar contigo, vienes otra vez a mí. Solo soy una tonta que espera. Y me manipulas porque me haces creer que tenemos algo especial.

—Tenemos algo especial —recalqué cogiéndola de los hombros, saltándome el protocolo. Se soltó rápidamente, no quería que la tocara.

—Escucha todo lo que te tengo que decir. No empieces con tus gestos y tus frases —ordenó, yo asentí sin comprender—. Tengo claro lo que quiero pero cada vez que haces algo como lo del otro día me cambias todo y estoy harta ¡Siempre lo estropeas!

¿Por qué cuando la gente discute utiliza términos como "nunca" o "siempre" sin ser éstos verdad? ¿Nadie lo sabe?

—Mimi, escúchame un momento. Eres la única. Eres la mejor, no tengo ideal, me encanta que no seas perfecta.

—¡Para, para por favor! —chilló mientras me apartaba con la mano.

Después cambió de dirección, volvía hacia su casa. No quería concederme más su tiempo. Yo tuve que acelerar mi paso para volver junto a ella.

—Si estoy contigo voy a estar pensando en cómo gustarte continuamente y siempre tendré la duda de si quieres otra cosa —confesó—. Más con tus dudas. Es mejor estar sola. Nadie me va a querer como yo quiero y ya está, es cosa mía. No puedo estar con nadie.

Mimi caminaba cada vez más rápido y seguía sin mirarme. Yo estaba desesperado, jamás me lo había puesto tan difícil.

—No digas eso. Tienes que estar conmigo —rogué, Mimi me miró interesada—. Me has acostumbrado a un mundo sin preocupaciones que no existe en ninguna otra parte, me aguantaste en mis peores días. En días en los que si pudiera viajar en el tiempo me pegaría. No sé si lo hacías porque me querías o porque me conocías de tanto tiempo, seguramente mejor que yo mismo y sabías que se me pasaría la tontería. No tengo ni idea, dímelo tú.

—La respuesta es más simple que todo eso —expresó más tranquila—. Porque sí, me dio por hacerlo, creía que merecía la pena y ya está. Ya no sé si merece la pena. Hace tiempo que no lo sé. —Volvió a apartar la mirada y siguió su paso.

—Mimi, pero tú me dijiste que no querías estar con nadie aparte de mí. Por algo será ¿no? Seguro que se pelearían por ti y estás conmigo.

Ella no me miraba pero yo a ella sí, lo que provocó que chocase contra otros peones. Ni siquiera les pedí perdón, no podía pararme.

—Con alguien que no pelea por mí —señaló cansada. Parecía querer irse de verdad y yo no sentía que apreciara mi esfuerzo.

—Lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

—¿Ves? ¡Otra vez lo vuelves a hacer! —exclamó molesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada. Déjalo. Mira, ya me has pedido perdón. Está bien, no te voy a guardar rencor pero déjalo ya. Lo que no puede ser pues eso, que no puede ser.

Mimi dejó de hablar, yo no sabía que decir. Era un problema para ella, tal vez su único problema. A pesar de saberlo, no quería dejarla tomar una decisión. Egoístamente la necesitaba para que todo tuviera sentido. Pero ella iba a tener la última palabra.

—Pero dime qué pasa de verdad —pedí, no me convencían del todo sus anteriores argumentos.

—Intento que me de igual, me digo y me convenzo de que soy mejor que tú y no debemos estar juntos. Y vienes y me haces pensar que hay algo especial. Pones esa cara, me hablas así y no puedo evitarlo. Cuando simplemente me abrazas y sonríes. No lo controlo, llegas y desequilibras mi mundo. Quiero estar contigo, es inútil negarlo pero me hago daño. Esto se repite siempre. Sé que si te perdono me vas a volver a fallar, me voy a sentir mal conmigo misma. No te debo dar más oportunidades, no puedo hacérmelo más. Y tú, ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres de verdad.

Si pensé en algún momento que no podía sentirme peor estaba equivocado. Al menos pude sacar en limpio de nuestra conversación que ella me importaba, mucho y que por fin era consciente del daño que le causaba. En mis suposiciones ni siquiera me había acercado.

Llevaba soportado demasiados desengaños. Hacía mucho que mi palabra no valía nada.

—Tienes razón en todo. Siento, sé que no quieres confiar en mí, yo tengo la culpa. Pero siento mucho hacerte daño. Y de verdad, que no estaría aquí si no fuese porque creo que no lo haré más. Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Es verdad, que puede parecer que no sé lo que quiero en realidad. Me expulsan, me paso dos días vagando por ahí sin aceptarlo y ocultando cosas a la gente. Vuelvo a casa, sigo mintiendo, llevo a mi hermana a donde mis padres no la dejarían ir ni en ocho vidas… No sé si me arrepentiré el año que viene, no sé por qué motivo no veo claras las cosas pero…

—¿A qué sitio? —preguntó interrumpiéndome como acostumbraba a hacer.

—Al lugar donde se encuentran los chicos que se fugaron del internado, lo que te conté, ya sabes.

—¿Están bien?

—Sí, eso parece.

—Al final encontraron su lugar —dijo bajando el tono gradualmente, recordé el día que estuve en su casa decorando el árbol. Cuando queríamos irnos a un lugar lejos de toda preocupación que no sabíamos dónde estaba. Me pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Todo en un intento de encontrar ese lugar—. Tú te quedas aquí —asentí distraído entre mis pensamientos— ¿Ya sabes qué hacer con lo demás?

—No tengo ni idea —dije con sinceridad—. Quería estudiar a distancia pero no me van a dejar ni en sueños. Pensé en seguir mintiendo, irme con ellos y venir los fines de semana porque así podría estar contigo. Si quieres, claro. Vendría siempre. No sé si es la mejor solución, tengo mucho que pensar aun. Lo único claro es que estoy aquí porque si dejo que me olvides lo más seguro es que me arrepienta. No me olvides, por favor.

Lo acababa de volver a hacer, intentar manipularla. Que cayera otra vez aunque no confiara en que iba a salir bien.

Mimi lloró pero no quería que yo la viese así, al menos interpreté de ese modo su huida. Quizás no quisiera mostrarse vulnerable o quiso escapar antes de que me perdonase sin darse cuenta, traicionándose. Dijo que ojalá fuese cierto, pero que no podía creerme. No podía hacerse eso una vez más. Quedé destrozado y con la certeza de que yo era el único culpable.

Por la noche ella me llamó por teléfono. Se disculpó por la manera de marcharse y me dio un motivo más para querer recuperar el equilibrio.

—A lo mejor cuando sepas lo que quieres coincide con lo mío. Entonces, todo estará bien.

Qué ganas tenía de que todo estuviera bien. De encontrar nuestro lugar. De todo lo que conté hasta ahora, creo que fue la noche en la que más claro tenía las cosas. Se trataba de mí, mi vida y quienes estaban en ella. En definitiva, de lo sustancioso. Estaba ahí, como siempre lo había estado.

**Hola, espero que os guste este esperado (aunque sea por Mimi) capítulo.**

**Estefi, que rabia me dio que el último review parece que se cortó o algo así. Aun cortado, gracias por estar ahí.**


	11. Naranja es el color

**Días de búsqueda**

**_Naranja es el color_**

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos en superficie. Quiero decir, fueron tranquilos si no tenemos en cuenta todo lo que había que ocultar. Seguí llamando insistentemente a la persona misteriosa con la que Koushiro habló. Jamás obtuve respuesta.

Pensé en averiguar la dirección de mi amigo. Ir y hacerme pasar por un encuestador para averiguar cosas de su entorno pero no lo hice. No fue por pereza, empecé a pensar que lo mejor era respetarle. No quería ser como una de esas personas que se paraban en la calle a vernos discutir a Mimi y a mí.

En cuanto a mis padres, seguían ausentándose a menudo. Apenas hablaban con nosotros y ni siquiera celebramos nada. También hay que decir que Hikari y yo tampoco hicimos el esfuerzo por aumentar la comunicación. Ella solía salir a menudo con sus compañeras de clase y cuando estaba en casa se encerraba en su cuarto. Hacía sus deberes y pasaba apuntes a limpio, en eso ya ve que no nos parecemos. En los momentos que descansaba únicamente hablaba conmigo pero nadie más parecía notarlo.

Yo seguí viéndome con Mimi cada día, aunque fuera poco tiempo, para demostrarle que quería verla de verdad, que no solo eran palabras. Por eso y porque me daba motivos para creer que merecía la pena, me hacía pensar que yo no estaba tan mal.

Pude averiguar que fue una amiga suya la que le dijo que me había visto con Sora de noche ¡Qué cotilla es la gente! Yo le dije una vez más que no pensara mal, que solo hablábamos y que la gente es muy exagerada. Mimi en comparación con lo que conté antes estaba tranquila, dudo de que necesitara más explicaciones.

Un día de esos en los que el frío me hacía pensar le pregunté:

—Tú que me conoces desde tanto tiempo ¿Por qué crees que cambié?

Para mi sorpresa, ella se rió de mí. Tras unos segundos me contagió y me acabé riendo sin saber el motivo. Mimi siempre consigue quitarle importancia a mis preocupaciones.

—No sé. Déjate de hacer esas preguntas tan raras. Simplemente ¡qué importará!

Mimi creía más importante caminar por el bordillo de la acera sin caerse que mis conflictos de personalidad. Sonreí sintiéndome idiota por todos los obstáculos que yo mismo me construía para no entrar en ese mundo tan fácil.

—Mira, el cielo está naranja ¿no es precioso? Si dependiera de mí, el cielo siempre estaría naranja. Como mi nuevo pelo —comparó señalándome un mechón—. Es curioso porque cuando eso pasa el sol casi no tiene fuerza y apenas calienta pero se siente mucho calor ¿Por qué será?

No lo sabía pero también sentí ese calor del que me hablaba. Observé como el cielo color naranja cambiaba por momentos. Apenas duró unos minutos, el Sol se escondió completamente y todo oscureció. Mimi disfrutaba como nadie de esos pocos minutos en los que una cosa tan grande como el cielo cambiaba de color. Comparado con el cielo todo es pequeño.

Me quedé con la duda de si se había cambiado el pelo por el cielo o por Sora. Si lo piensa, tiene gracia.

Así pasé las fiestas, intentando recuperar su confianza. Me hacía tanto bien estar con ella… que a veces me daba igual todo lo demás. Lo siento, no sé ni cómo explicarlo. Espero que se haga una idea de lo que quiero decir, supongo que lo habrá sentido alguna vez.

Mis falsos días como interno de vacaciones iban a finalizar, pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que imaginé. Un día me desperté agobiado al darme cuenta y pensar en todo lo que perdería.

Todo lo que iba a necesitar.

No podía arriesgarme a alejarme por completo ¿Cómo ser capaz?

La decisión estaba tomada desde hace mucho. En cuanto acabasen las vacaciones me recluiría con los chicos y mi prioridad sería sacar el curso. El día que se lo dije a Mimi, supe que volvía a estar ilusionada conmigo. Eso fue suficiente para saber que hacía lo correcto. Las cosas tenían sentido otra vez.

—En parte, no quiero decir que me han expulsado —comencé a explicar con toda su atención acaparada por mis palabras y gestos, milagro si tenemos en cuenta la facilidad de Mimi para distraerse. Evitaba mirarla a la cara directamente por si contemplarla me hacía ser menos sincero—. Pasaría el mal rato y eso pero imagínate la situación que se me vendría encima. Además mis padres están rarísimos, no te lo he contado pero es de locos. No sé qué les pasa. Me da pena que Kari tenga que estar todo el año sola con esa situación pero más no puedo hacer. Por lo menos estaré el fin de semana. Y luego estás tú. No te voy a dejar, no voy a ser tan estúpido. Te mentiría si te dijera que tengo claro lo que quiero, porque no lo sé. Pero no quiero dejarte —suspiré, Mimi seguía sin mover un músculo. Muy raro también. Dudé de si me estaba haciendo caso o si se había evadido fruto del aburrimiento—. Yo creo que soy capaz de hacer ese examen. Hacer algo bien para variar ¿No?

Mimi no comentó nada acerca de lo que dije. Tal vez fue porque nada de lo que dijese me ayudaría o simplemente no quería interferir. Prefiero pensar eso a sentirme ignorado. Ella se dedicó a hablarme de sus fantasías como siempre.

—A veces me imagino que estamos nosotros dos, con un descapotable y vamos persiguiendo al sol por una carretera infinita. Como las que salen en las películas. Y no hay nada más.

En un principio me desconcertó. Más tarde lo entendí.

—No sé conducir y tampoco tengo un descapotable —observé.

—Ya. Cualquier coche, todos tienen ventanas por las que asomarse y el viento en la cara y esas cosas. Eso es lo que quiero.

Acomodó su cabeza en mí aunque no noté el peso y de pronto me pareció que sí, que estábamos en tal coche por tal carretera. Maravilloso. Hasta sentía el viento en la cara y eso que el coche no era descapotable y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas. Mimi dormía y su cabello, que volvía a ser castaño —porque para mí siempre será castaño— reflejaba la luz del Sol. Inmerso en esa visión, sentí calor a pesar del frío que hacía en la calle. El cielo era naranja. Yo sonreía con chulería mientras cogía el volante y la miraba a ella de vez en cuando. Me acordé de Kosuhiro y sus mundos sin límites, empecé a echarle de menos. Estés donde estés siempre hay algo que echar de menos.

Recuerdo cuando Takeru dijo que algunas de las cosas más increíbles que ocurrían, un día no fueron más que sueños.

El nuestro no parece un gran sueño pero tiene que darse cuenta de una cosa y es que en él no necesitábamos nada más. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera necesitábamos el coche. Por momentos creí estar viviéndolo.

Al llegar a casa ese mismo día hablé con Kari y le conté mis planes. Debí decírselo antes. Deseé que esa conversación hubiese tenido lugar en el cementerio, sería más fácil. Aunque no hizo falta ningún lugar especial, Kari me entendió y no juzgó mi comportamiento.

—En otras circunstancias te diría que está mal y que tienes que decir la verdad. —Era consciente de eso, es una gran defensora de la verdad—. Pero con todo lo que ha pasado ya no sé si eso es cierto o no.

—No quiero dejarte sola.

Por algún motivo me siento responsable de Hikari. Puede que más responsable que de mi propia vida.

—Yo no quiero que me dejes. —Lo sabía muy bien— ¿Sabes? Desde que te metieron en el internado mi vida parecía de hija única pero seguías estando aquí. Pensaba en ti todos los días.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago. Generalmente nos paramos poco a pensar en cómo pueden llegar a afectar los cambios de nuestra vida a quienes nos quieren.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. No me dolía acordarme de ti, yo creo que solo duele cuando tienes miedo de que esa persona no vuelva.

—Volveré, puedes estar segura. No es que me haga mucha gracia marcharme. Ya no quiero hacerlo, no pienso como antes pero es lo mejor. Es esto o una academia militar —exageré, sé que lo hice pero era una posibilidad como otra cualquiera.

Kari apoyó la cara sobre su mano y cerró los ojos. Siempre lo hace cuando está cansada.

—Eso con suerte. Mejor el pueblo, no estarías guapo rapado.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Se trataba simplemente de eso.

—Además te arriesgas mucho con Mimi —opinó sentándose correctamente—. Yo voy a estar aquí siempre pero con ella tienes mucho que demostrar. Ella no puede estar segura de tu vuelta.

—Lo sé.

Asintió y me cogió la mano. Había llegado la hora de decirme aquello que no se atrevió días antes, cuando lo único en lo que podíamos pensar era qué hacer con una carta pretenciosa. Kari es de esas personas a las que el resto tenemos envidia porque saben esperar al momento adecuado. No pudo elegir otro mejor.

—El amor es lo que nos motiva, Tai. Por amor sí que se hacen muchas cosas. Te equivocabas con lo del dinero, eso no importa. Es el amor.

Sigo pensando que cuando dije que el dinero mueve al mundo no me equivocaba. No se confunda, lo que menos me importa es eso. Y de lejos además. Si me dieran a elegir entre las personas que quiero o todo el oro del mundo no dudaría ni un segundo, y quien lo haga tiene un serio problema. Por eso digo que Kari tampoco se equivocaba. Pero nadie puede negar que existen personas cuya codicia no se calma con nada y son capaces de todo por alimentarla. Nos cruzamos con ellas todos los días, tal vez nos saluden y respondamos cordialmente sin ser conscientes de su deshumanizada motivación.

Lo que ninguno podíamos saber con certeza era si merecía la pena o no, me refiero al amor. El no saber es el encanto. Es lo único que hace que algunas acciones sean tachadas de locuras.

—¿Tú estarás bien aquí? —pregunté.

—Preocúpate por ti.

No podía pedirme eso. Jamás haría caso a tal petición.

—No te veo bien, no como antes.

Kari se levantó y se apoyó en la ventana, alejándose de mí. Puede que le incomodara mi mirada.

—Yo estaré como siempre, aunque las cosas cambien no me afectarán —dijo en un intento de convencerse a sí misma, me compadecí de ella. La veía frágil, pálida y me daba miedo de que se rompiera en cualquier momento pero al mismo tiempo sabía que escondía una fuerza mucho mayor que la mía. Incluso era capaz de hablar de sus miedos—. No sé, Tai. Es sólo que siempre estuvieron bien las cosas, o por lo menos eso creía. Los únicos problemas de esta familia los traías tú, no te ofendas. Y si me falla la familia qué me queda.

Le dije a Kari que no se preocupara. Intenté convencerla de que todo iría mejor y le aseguré que me tendría siempre. Ella lo sabe.

Pensé en mi otra familia. Aquellos con los que había convivido y volvería a hacerlo. No somos de la misma sangre ni tenemos cosas en común aparte de pertenecer a la misma generación, en superficie al menos. De no ser por el reparto de habitaciones tal vez habríamos pasado toda una vida desconociendo la existencia unos de otros. Encontrarnos en el momento justo lo cambió todo.

Eso me hizo pensar en el Ensa y el problema del dinero. Es más que obvio que si mis padres seguían pagando el internado descubrirían tarde o temprano mi mentira. Vamos, pueden ser todo lo que tú quieras pero no van a cobrarme si no estoy estudiando ahí. Kari me ofreció una solución.

—A ver, algunas veces, como el banco me queda de camino a clase lo ingresaba yo —explicó y se apresuró a poner pegas para no seguir alimentando mi cara de alumbrado—. Pero no siempre porque no tenía tiempo. Aunque piensa que el dinero lo dejaba mamá preparado en la entrada. Puedo cogerlo sin decir nada para evitar que me diga que lo ingresa ella y ya está. Lo peor que puede pasar es que me pidan el recibo o algo así.

—Bah, seguro que confían en tu palabra. Tampoco es que haya opciones mejores. Fíjate que estaba por falsificar una carta diciendo que a partir de ahora se pagaría únicamente al finalizar el curso…

—¿El Ensa queriendo aplazar los pagos? —Preguntó exagerando su asombro. Dicho así sonaba todavía peor—. Sí, es mejor mi solución.

Alguien como Joe quien gusta de tener todo atado no dormiría tranquilo pero a mí no me importa arriesgar. Hasta diría que me gusta tentar a la suerte.

Volví a tener noticias de Sora poco antes de que se terminaran las vacaciones y de tener que hacer el teatro de despedirme camino al Ensa.

Nuestro encuentro fue decisivo, si no hubiera ocurrido todo sería diferente.

Se presentó en mi casa con la ropa mojada y el pelo alborotado. Nada más abrir la puerta me pidió disculpas por no haber llamado alegando que no tenía como hacerlo. Las cosas que le quería preguntar o decir se peleaban entre ellas, todas querían hacerse oír primero y como no llegaron a un acuerdo me quedé callado. Por lo que Hikari, muy preocupada, se adelantó.

—Te prestaré algo de ropa, no vayas a pillar algo.

—Gracias —musitó humilde Sora.

Una vez se hubo cambiado de ropa me acerqué a hablar con ella. Sabía que aunque era posible que no me contara nada confiaba en mí, lo había demostrado presentándose en mi casa.

—No sabía a donde ir —se excusó embutida en la sudadera de Hikari—. No quería estar sola.

—Está bien, has hecho bien en venir aquí —opiné relajado para que estuviera tranquila.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo se oyeron las gotas de agua golpeando las ventanas hasta que tomé la iniciativa.

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? —pregunté y Sora asintió.

—Ya me harté. Nada funciona, ser buena no vale de nada, ser mala trae problemas. Intentar que nada importe es mentirte. Hablar no soluciona e ignorarlo tampoco. Si supiera donde está el problema, si de verdad no fuera cosa mía… Ojalá tuviera las respuestas.

Seguí su discurso sin saber la causa responsable de todas esas frases pesimistas.

—Sea lo que sea, no es tu culpa. No te mereces nada malo —aseguré con convicción.

Kari entró en el cuarto con una taza de leche caliente que ofreció a Sora.

—Puedes contárnoslo todo —le dijo con ojos amables. Quién sabe si Sora se hubiese animado a hablar de no ser por esa mirada que aseguraba comprensión.

—Me fui de casa —contó sin especificar el tiempo que llevaba fuera—. Mi madre me dijo que yo era la causa de que ningún hombre la quisiera. Que se iba a quedar sola por haberme tenido. Así que me largué porque parece que no le importa que esté con ella aguantando mucho más que ninguno.

—Te entiendo. Lo siento mucho. La verdad es que no sé qué decirte —dije apenado. Kari seguía mirando a Sora de un modo que la hacía creerse merecedora de ser escuchada. Poca gente sabe escuchar tan bien como ella.

—La quiero y la odio —siguió contándonos—. Es imposible vivir en esa casa. No recuerdo la última vez que me dijo algo bonito, ni siquiera algo amable. Bueno, tal vez delante de gente.

Supongo que cuando quieres tanto a alguien aguantas lo que sea. Y escuchar solo desprecios de quien se supone que debería quererte no tiene que ser nada fácil de llevar. Te destruye poco a poco hasta que ya no sabes que pensar de ti mismo. Igual por eso Sora estaba tan equivocada sobre su persona, no era capaz de ver lo fantástica que era. Las humillaciones de su madre habían conseguido que se despreciara hasta el punto de no entender el amor de otros. Tiene que entenderlo, me daba mucha pena pero no sabía qué hacer.

—Pero ¿Por qué te dice eso? ¿No estaba comprometida? —preguntó mi hermana inteligentemente.

—Ya no —contestó seca—. Las cosas se pusieron muy tensas estas semanas.

Esperamos en silencio a que Sora diera más explicaciones pero no debía tener muchas ganas de hablar. La animé lo mejor que pude.

—Sora, tienes que mirar por ti y no dejar que te afecte lo que pueda pensar ella. Ya sé que es difícil pero tienes que quererte más. Una chica con el pelo naranja no debería estar triste, es el color más divertido que existe.

Ella se rió, tal vez por lo inesperado o absurdo de mi comentario. Pero es cierto. Debería bastar estar cerca de ese color para llenarse de optimismo.

—Sé que fuiste tú el que entregó la carta —afirmó seria y en cierto modo indiferente. Creo que siempre supo que le ocultaba algo y debía preferir seguir en la ignorancia. Pero había llegado el momento en que necesitaba información.

—¿Qué carta? —pregunté intentando resultar inocente.

—Creo que la carta ha sido la causa de alguna discusión —dijo pensativa mientras yo seguía haciéndome el tonto—. No me pongas esa cara, sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando. Tranquilo, no he dicho nada ni pienso hacerlo. Creo que han hecho bien —opinó y esperó a que yo hablase mientras apretaba sus labios rotos y me miraba de reojo.

Esa mirada me hizo intuir a donde quería llegar Sora. Kari debía saberlo también porque su centro de atención cambió. Lo que indicaba su mirada también lo hizo, parecía intentar frenarme.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Odié a Sora durante unos segundos. Por hacerme decidir.

—No tengo a donde ir. No quiero volver a casa. No sé qué hacer.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Kari le acariciaba la espalda.

Vi que necesitaba ayuda, no estaba en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión pero yo no me sentía el indicado.

—Es una pésima idea todo esto, no soy la persona que buscas —dije y me levanté para calmar los nervios. Sora se volvió a incorporar.

Poco le importaban mis razones. Era su única esperanza.

—Llévame, no pido más. Me he dado cuenta de que no tengo por qué cargar con sus errores. Leí esas palabras y no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentirme identificada. Toda la vida culpándome y estaba equivocada.

—Te entiendo pero...

Sora me interrumpió. No quería escuchar mis objeciones.

—Tai, no te estoy pidiendo ayuda. Es que no tienes otra opción, te he descubierto.

Eso me descolocó por completo. Bien, sabía quién era. Podía pasar que me delatara al padre de Yamato y que éste entregara la carta a la policía. Después buscarían mis huellas en ella y como resultado me esperaría un largo interrogatorio en el que podía mentir hasta el final puesto que no podían demostrar que supiera realmente donde se escondían. Mentiría hasta que se cansaran de hacer preguntas, admitiría que él vino a mí y me lo pidió pero que no sabía nada más. Tendrían que creerme.

Se preguntará y con razón por qué cuento todo eso en vez de centrarme en lo que importa ¿Realmente era Sora capaz de amenazarme?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —pregunté incrédulo. No me creía que pudiera ser capaz de hacer eso a probablemente la única persona que le abriría las puertas de su casa sin hacer preguntas.

—¿Nunca has querido desaparecer? —preguntó ella cómo si acaso fuese excusa suficiente.

Sé que no lo decía en serio. Sé que hablaba la desesperación y no ella, tal vez porque me ha demostrado su bondad las suficientes veces como para que no vea otra cosa.

Resultaba tan difícil decirle que se quitara esas ideas de la cabeza. Casi tan difícil como ayudarla con sus deseos, aunque en el fondo fuese lo que quería hacer. Suerte que no estaba solo.

—Se pasará. Antes de que te des cuenta no importará nada de esto —dijo inesperadamente Hikari. Me pregunto de dónde sacará las palabras que aunque pocas siempre dan en el clavo—. Mañana lo verás todo diferente.

Sora negó con la cabeza aunque sé que en el fondo le dolía su escepticismo. Le propusimos que pasara la noche en nuestra casa y prometimos ayudarla si al día siguiente seguía pensando igual.

Pronto se quedó dormida, debía de llevar muchas horas despierta. Quizás esa noche se atreviera a soñar con un futuro repleto de días naranja.

**Espero que os haya gustado, aviso que probablemente solo quede un capítulo más. A no ser que quede demasiado largo y lo divida en dos. En principio lo que viene a continuación tiene dos partes bastante diferenciadas pero son demasiado cortas como para hacer dos capítulos, aunque puede que me pase como siempre y se me ocurran más cosas que escribir. **

**El título lo puse por dos motivos. Uno por el elemento en sí y otro porque en Vive tus emociones el penúltimo capítulo también tenía un color en el título. **

**Muchas gracias por haberme leído, no dudéis en contarme vuestras impresiones y si encontráis algún error también.**


	12. Haciendo el camino

**Hola, siento el retraso. Tenía un poco de bloqueo mental. Espero que a pesar de todo sea un buen final y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Me ha quedado bastante largo y además pasan muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas. Igual debí separar en dos capítulos pero 12 es mejor número. **

**Sé que podía haber sido mejor y que a lo mejor resbalé muchas veces pero en general estoy contenta. **

**Días de búsqueda**

**_Haciendo el camino_**

No sé nada sobre los sueños de Sora, pero yo esa noche soñé muchas cosas de las que ya no me acuerdo. Sólo guardo la imagen de todas las personas de las que he hablado. Todos juntos. Me rodeaban y al contrario de lo que venía siendo habitual, parecíamos felices y despreocupados.

Permanecí con esa idea al despertar. Quería vivir esa sensación, aunque seguramente no cambiase nada. No importaba, me di cuenta de que ya lo había vivido porque todo era diferente. Lo vi todo sin ver nada.

Por su parte Sora parecía otra. No digo que se viera feliz, ni siquiera contenta pero sí más fuerte, con algo de esperanza.

—Ahora empezaré las clases y estaremos ocupadas cada una con sus cosas. Estaré bien, es en vacaciones cuando no aguanto. Se le irá pasando lo que sea que le pase poco a poco y un día, puede que ya casi ni me acuerde de por qué dormí esta noche en tu casa.

Yo no tengo modo alguno de saber si Sora hacía lo correcto o no pero únicamente era su decisión. Quería permanecer al lado de su madre en sus peores momentos, aunque lo pagase con ella, quien no tenía culpa de nada.

—Estaré por aquí los fines de semana, siempre que no resulte demasiado sospechoso para mis padres mis nuevos permisos. Cuando no aguantes sólo dímelo. No estás sola y no la escuches cuando te diga cosas malas, no te las creas.

—Siento lo de ayer —se disculpó algo avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, ya está olvidado ¿Por qué no me acompañas de todos modos? Le tienes que contar a Yamato lo que ha pasado. Él debería saberlo de primera mano ¿No crees?

No se me da nada mal convencer pero Sora puso en duda mi habilidad.

—Igual está mejor sin saber. No lo sé y no soy nadie para decírselo ¿Qué va a ganar? Si tú quieres estás en tu derecho pero prefiero no meterme.

No insistí. En parte era mejor que no viniera, dudo de que a Yamato le hiciera gracia su presencia.

—…

—No, lo digo porque apenas la conocían y podían no confiar en que guardara el secreto de su paradero, más que nada.

Sora se fue a su casa y no volví a tener noticias suyas en algún tiempo. Pero pensaba en ella un poco cada día, me preguntaba si había llorado, si las cosas estaban mejor o si conseguía de verdad pasar de los desprecios. Nunca volvimos a hablar del tema.

Se hizo amiga de Mimi, a pesar de sus diferencias se llevaban bien. Debieron ayudarse mucho. Eso o quizás sea sólo otra exageración de Mimi, quien aseguraba que eran casi hermanas. Me contaba que la veía bien, yo también opinaba lo mismo. Aunque, con Sora nunca se sabe lo que puede estar escondiendo. Es parte de su encanto.

Por la tarde me despedí de Mimi. No hizo ningún drama, la vi más radiante que nunca. Fue porque estaba segura de que volvería a estar conmigo.

—Me gustaría estar contigo todos los días —le dije—. Es mejor que cualquier cosa que fuera a hacer.

Supongo que se acordaba tan bien como yo de la primera vez que ella me dijo eso.

Me regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas, de verdad que es increíble su sonrisa, y me dijo lo que quería.

—Un día podíamos ir al parque Mayor a ver como amanece. No digo de madrugar, eso no, qué horror. Que sea después de estar toda la noche juntos por ahí, pasándolo bien. En primavera sería bonito. Y en otoño, en otoño es precioso ese sitio ¿Crees que lo haremos algún día? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa, que lo invade todo, de siempre.

Yo me lo iba imaginando con cada palabra, estar juntos sin preocuparnos de nada, porque sólo necesitábamos que amaneciese y eso no es un problema. Yo sólo pude querer lo mismo.

—Claro, siempre que no te canses de mí antes.

Mimi se aburre fácilmente de todo pero de mí está tardando en aburrirse. Si no ocurriese nunca, eso estaría bien.

Yo tampoco quería hacer un drama de la despedida. Mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo de que otro me la quitara o simplemente que se cansase de mí. Lo tenía porque después de tanto tiempo había descubierto que la necesitaba y que para mí, ese lugar que anhelábamos y desconocíamos también podía ser cualquiera mientras estuviéramos juntos. Por suerte, me esperó siempre con la misma ilusión de un niño abriendo un regalo y sigue aguantándome cada día.

Mis padres ya sabían que volvía al Ensa, preparé mi maleta por la noche y me acosté. Por la mañana me vestí con el uniforme y puse cara de aburrimiento, creo que fue una buena actuación.

Por su parte, Hikari me acompañó. Qué raro, me pregunto el motivo de tanto interés. A mis padres dijo que se iba a casa de una amiga y que llegaría tarde. Pese a defender tanto la verdad, sabe perfectamente cuando hay que mentir.

Hubiésemos ido en tren, pero Joe nos llevó. No es que sea mi chofer personal, Joe seguía con la intención de mostrarles el verdadero camino a seguir, a pesar de no ser bien recibidos sus sermones. Cambió mi forma de verle, dejé de pensar que lo hacía por molestar o porque se creía mejor que nosotros. Él sabía que no era mejor, simplemente se preocupaba.

—¿Por qué es, Joe? —le pregunté.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por qué te empeñas en hacerles cambiar de idea. Que más te dará a ti lo que hagan con su vida. Vive y deja vivir.

Observé como Joe apretaba los labios.

—Dejo vivir. Pasaba de Koushiro cuando decía esas cosas, no me lo tomaba en serio. Y cuando vi que lo hizo realmente me sentí culpable.

La culpabilidad como explicación me parecía muy razonable, mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Aun así no entendía por qué Joe se sentía tan responsable de nosotros.

—A mí no me engañas, Kido —dije con sorna—. Yo sé lo que ocurre.

—¿Ah, sí? Dime de que se trata —pidió con curiosidad sin esperar una respuesta seria.

—Nos vas a echar de menos. Aunque nos metiésemos contigo a veces, lo extrañarás. Eso y que tienes miedo del imbécil que te puedan meter en la habitación.

—¿Más imbécil que tú, Tai? —intervino bromista mi hermana.

—Oye, un respeto. Que a mí me han echado, eso es un signo de que soy más que ellos.

Conseguí que Joe se riera. Hikari también se rió pero eso no es ningún logro.

—Ay, qué tranquilo se quedará todo sin ti —observó sin llegar a decir si se alegraba o no de tanta tranquilidad.

—Sin que Izzy y tú mediéis en los malos rollos con Yamato —recordé nostálgico.

—Izzy… por lo menos sin sus exámenes ya no estará el listón tan alto.

—No. Y los chicos con novias y hermanas podrán respirar tranquilos sabiendo que Yamato no está cerca. En el fondo os hicieron un favor. Pero nos echarás de menos.

Yo ya lo echaba de menos aunque evité decirlo.

Joe admitió que sí y me dijo su deseo de seguir sabiendo de nosotros.

—Claro, Joe. Si hay que estar pendiente de ti, se está —dije, metiéndome con él. Es bueno recordar las costumbres.

No teníamos modo alguno de avisarles de nuestra visita. Bueno, en mi caso, de que me iba a quedar ahí indefinidamente. Pero ni se sorprendieron ni se llevaron el más mínimo susto, ya conocían el coche.

Llevé mis cosas hasta la habitación en la que dormimos Hikari y yo aquella vez y me reuní en el piso de abajo con todos. Se me olvidaba, Takeru ya estaba recuperado.

Lo primero que hice fue contarles que sabíamos por Sora que se había roto el compromiso definitivamente, que ni siquiera estaban juntos. Tal vez debí meditarlo un poco, pensar en el modo de decirlo aunque sea. Sé perfectamente que decirlo sólo podía complicar las cosas, porque Yamato lo tenía muy claro y le haría dudar. Pero así debía ser ¿no? Mejor decirlo que ver como tomaban decisiones sin pleno conocimiento de la situación.

—Insinuó que la carta tuvo que ver, que las cosas se tensaron a raíz de todo lo ocurrido —comenté inconsciente de mi pequeño error.

—¿Qué carta? —preguntó Takeru inocentemente provocándome la típica sensación de cuando has hablado demasiado. No me pareció ser el más indicado para responder y me quedé callado.

Yamato parecía enfadado. Quiero decir, supongo que estaba enfadado pero tampoco lo puedo asegurar. Yamato no es un tipo que destaque por su expresividad. Digamos que estaba mucho más tenso de lo habitual.

—¿De qué carta está hablando? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Sin embargo no se enfadó, parecía preocupado. No sabría decir si estaba preocupado por él mismo, por su padre o por su hermano pero le delataban las pequeñas arrugas formadas en su frente.

No entiendo mucho lo que ocurre en el interior de Yamato. A veces es impredecible y en aquella ocasión lo fue.

—¡Se tenía que haber preocupado antes! No le necesitamos para nada —gritó y se fue con un portazo, dando a entender que quería estar solo.

Kari cogió de la mano a TK, impidiendo la primera reacción de éste de hablar con su hermano. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de dejarle tranquilo hasta que se le pasara. Les miré a los ojos uno por uno. Todos con la misma mirada que yo no compartía. Supe que nadie iba a hacer nada y que me tocaba a mí, ya que yo le había dado la noticia. En cuanto me puse a andar dijeron mi nombre, buscando frenarme, pero poco me importó.

Yo no soy tan comprensivo como Hikari. No tengo el autocontrol de Joe, ni la sonrisa de Mimi y ya hace tiempo que deje de ser tan optimista como Takeru. Resumiendo, puede que fuese el menos indicado para hablar con Yamato, pero era el único que estaba seguro de que quería hacerlo. Y llegados a un punto, ya me daba igual si no tenía esas cualidades porque algo debería tener para que todas esas personas me tuviesen en cuenta.

Yamato y yo nos habíamos peleado algunas veces. Conseguíamos sacarnos de quicio el uno al otro pero a pesar de ello creo que nos llevábamos bien. Ya nos conocíamos. Rectifico, para lo poco que se deja conocer Yamato, lo conocía mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Y aun así, era muy poco.

Al principio me senté con él sin decir nada. Yamato no parecía tan tenso como antes. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio, lo raro fue que no me echase. Tenía la intención de esperar a que fuese él quien hablase, pero como no lo hizo le pregunté si quería que le dejara solo y, para mi sorpresa, dijo que no.

—Prefiero que te quedes. Si te vas se me acercará algún otro y no me apetece.

—¿Me prefieres a mí? —pregunté sintiéndome halagado y extrañado.

—Sí, eres el más tonto —dijo en broma, eso espero. Después me miró y sonrió un poco para pronto apartar la mirada hacia el infinito.

—Si no quieres no hace falta que hablemos —dije, pero no esperé ningún gesto para seguir hablando—. Me acuerdo de que te dije que era bueno abrirse a los demás y todo eso. Porque si no lo hacías, nunca te querrían realmente, que sólo querrían al personaje que te has creado. Kari solía decir eso y creo que tiene razón. Pero fui un poco hipócrita, yo no siempre soy sincero. Ya ves, que mis padres creen que he vuelto al N.S.A. Aunque se lo merecen porque llevan todas las Navidades ocultándonos cosas y a saber por qué motivo. Eso es lo que nos dan y es lo que reciben. Ala, adiós papá, adiós mamá ¡Me voy al Ensa! Y esta vez me portaré bien. Eso es lo que quieren oír, eso es lo que quieren querer. No les gustaría escuchar la verdad, sólo quieren que sea como Joe. Pues que me quieran, aunque sea mentira. Se lo han buscado ¿no?

Yamato se encogió de hombros. Bastante hizo en escucharme. Si le digo la verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué le tuve que contar aquello. Dudo que le interesara mi vida y si acaso le interesaba, ya le llegaba con lo suyo en ese momento.

—Echo un poco de menos las peleas —confesé— y reírnos de las paranoias y palabras raras de Izzy o cambiarle las cosas de sitio a Joe. Siempre se daba cuenta el tío.

—Yo también me acuerdo de esas cosas —admitió con menos ímpetu que yo. Puede que las sienta igual que yo, incluso tal vez más de lo que nunca sentiré. No puedo saberlo, Yamato es así.

—Pero supongo que no volverán —dije. Confieso que sentí ganas de llorar. No sé si por el Ensa, no sé si por los veranos o por los días que mis padres y yo podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa. Sería por todo ello, que nunca iba a volver.

Recordé la última vez que estuve aquí, y lo mucho que quería recuperar la relación con Sora sin ser consciente de que era yo quien se había perdido.

Yamato siguió mirando al infinito, en silencio, atento a mis palabras.

—Cuando estaba ahí sólo me quejaba una y otra vez. Me quejaba en casa, a Mimi, nos quejábamos entre nosotros… Y ahora ya casi no me acuerdo de eso. Sólo echo de menos los buenos momento, que a lo mejor eran tan buenos porque el resto era un asco. Eso me suele pasar mucho ¿Te acuerdas de aquel profesor de sociales tan repelente? Me pasé todo el año jurando que el día que acabara el curso y ya no pudiera pasarme nada, le rayaría ese coche que tanto quiere. Y el día que el curso acabó se fue mi odio de golpe.

—¿Quieres decir que antes me odiabas?

—No, no quería decir eso. Me refería a… —paré porque vi como Yamato sonreía. Me estaba tomando el pelo.

Decidí dejar de hablar de mi vida, que en ese momento poco importaba.

—Yamato, sé que igual te enfadas y me dices que no me importa pero tengo que preguntártelo. Hay más motivos ¿no? Quiero decir, aparte de lo que me habías contado de la boda hay más cosas. Lo digo porque ya no hay boda, ni siquiera noviazgo pero no te alegras de que os haya elegido a vosotros.

Ahora que lo pienso, no fueron las palabras más acertadas. Eso de "elegir" suena muy mal. Quería simplemente decir que el desencadenante de todo había desaparecido.

—Son muchas cosas —me explicó Yamato, por un momento pensé que se lo iba a guardar como siempre pero no fue así—. Me gusta esto. Me encuentro bien. No sé, estoy relajado, diferente, como nunca pensé que me sentiría. Me gustaría, de verdad me gustaría que este fuese el comienzo de mi vida. Que si algún día le contara a alguien, a una persona importante, mi vida, empezase contando esto. Envidio a Koushiro por no acordarse de nada. Yo le envidio porque el pasado puede ser un lastre.

Por algún motivo que no sé explicar, le entendía muy bien. Sabía que su caso y el mío no tenían nada que ver pero me sentía identificado. Y me sentí muy culpable porque, por una vez que era capaz de sentirse liberado, llegaba yo y con un par de frases lo estropeaba todo.

—Él debe envidiar a los demás —opiné respecto a Koushiro.

—Esto me parecía buena idea. Al principio me pareció una locura pero llegó a ocupar todos mis pensamientos. Empezar de cero y que no importara nada de lo anterior. Y ahora vienes tú y me cuentas cosas que desde el mismo día que te di la carta quise dejar atrás. Para mí no arregla nada que rompieran, es más, es otra cosa que echarnos un día en cara.

—Ahí tienes razón. Pero la decisión fue suya, nadie le obligó. Además, le hicisteis un favor. Hasta Sora lo dice. Mira, si tú estás bien aquí no deberías volver. Que él haga su vida y vosotros la vuestra y no hay más.

—No es tan fácil. Sé que Takeru querrá volver. Él debe creer que las cosas van a cambiar, se va a llevar una decepción muy grande pero no puedo retenerlo. Y, además, está tu hermana. A mí me parecen tonterías de críos pero yo que sé, si quiere estar con ella… yo no podría impedirlo.

—Pero no tienes por qué volver tú también. Si él está convencido en volver pues que lo haga.

—No estoy obligado, pero una vez nos separaron nuestros padres. Éramos muy pequeños como para decidir sobre eso pero ya no. Yo sentía que no tenía nada, siempre me sentí así. Creo que me lo busqué, solía apartar a la gente de mí. Y de repente recupero a un hermano y me viene el miedo porque lo malo de tener cosas es que las puedes perder.

Pensé que no se debía sentir así de bien por estar apartado del mundo, sino por formar parte de una familia por primera vez.

—Dímelo a mí.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo callados, más de lo que nos debió parecer. La temperatura estaba bajando y le dije a Yamato que entrásemos. Él prefirió quedarse un poco más.

—Yamato —le llamé cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él girando la cabeza.

—Yo siempre voy a hablar bien de ti.

No hizo ningún gesto ni me dio las gracias ni nada parecido pero sé que él también hablará bien de mí. Aunque se le escape que soy un pesado de vez en cuando.

Fui con el resto. Nos esperaban jugando a las cartas pero no parecían divertirse mucho. No sé si sirvió de algo que yo hablase con Yamato pero me gusta pensar que sí.

Al rato se presentó con cara de entierro y le dijo a Takeru que tenía que hablar con él.

—Puede que vuelvan a casa —les conté cuando abandonaron la habitación. Kari sonrió, eso significaba que Takeru volvería a estar casi todos los días con ella. Joe también se alegró, para él hacían lo correcto.

—¿Te ha dicho Yamato que quiere irse? —me preguntó Koushiro extrañado.

—No, él no quiere —respondí algo contrariado. Lo único que sabía es que él quería estar donde estuviese con su hermano. Joe se equivocaba cuando dijo que Takeru haría lo que quisiese el mayor.

Miré a Koushiro a los ojos. Él debía entender perfectamente lo que sentía Yamato porque no le hicieron falta más preguntas y Koushiro nunca se queda con las ganas de preguntar.

Minutos después los hermanos nos dijeron lo que ya imaginábamos, se irían ese mismo día. Prometieron no desvelar que nos quedábamos en la casa, dijeron que podíamos estar el tiempo que necesitásemos y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para hacer las maletas.

Joe les felicitó por su decisión. Sobra decir como estaba Hikari.

El único que me pareció difícil de analizar fue Koushiro, quien prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Cuando estuvimos solos me comentó que él creía que era un error por parte de Yamato, que no debía dejarse atar por nadie pero yo no estuve de acuerdo. Necesitamos de los demás, y Koushiro también, aunque no lo crea.

Subí a las habitaciones con Hikari, y estuve un poco en la de Takeru.

—Será genial, viviremos Yamato y yo juntos y conoceré mejor a mi padre.

La actitud del chico era envidiable, hay que decirlo, era imposible no contagiarse. En el otro extremo se encontraba Yamato. Me pregunté quien acabaría teniendo razón, si la siguiente vez que viese a Tk conservaría el mismo optimismo.

Les deje solos y fui a hablar con Yamato, le vi algo nervioso.

—Te irá bien, ya lo verás —animé.

—No va a ir bien, Tk acabará dándome la razón. Se va a llevar la desilusión de su vida.

Sabía que Yamato iba a tener que hacer mucho para conseguir sentirse bien lejos de aquellas paredes. Podía conseguirlo, estaba seguro de eso, tenía a su hermano que nunca le dejaría.

—Pues que se la lleve. Pero estaréis juntos cuando eso pase ¿no?

Yamato asintió, lo único que tenía claro es que no iba a estar solo. Eso ya era suficiente motivo para no arrepentirse.

Koushiro entró en el cuarto con una mano en la nuca. No le hizo saber su opinión, simplemente le deseó suerte.

—Os harán preguntas. Decir que hemos estado en la calle y que un día desaparecí sin más, que no tenéis ni idea de adonde quería ir. Preparar bien lo que vais a decir —aconsejó muy acertado—, porque os preguntarán por separado y tenéis que dar la misma versión.

Yamato le dijo que no se preocupara y después pude ver como se despidieron. Juro que vi lágrimas en sus ojos, por muy bien que las ocultase.

Vayas donde vayas siempre hay alguien a quien echar de menos.

Kari se despidió de mí con un abrazo. Quería decirle que vigilara a nuestros padres, que no se metiera en líos y que se cuidara mucho. Pero fui incapaz de decir nada porque todo me parecía muy injusto.

—No voy a estar triste —me aseguró tan serena como siempre—. Sólo se está triste cuando crees que no vas a volver a ver a la persona y tú siempre estarás conmigo.

Sólo pude abrazarla más fuerte y desear que me necesitase lo menos posible.

En fin, se fueron y así es como Koushiro y yo nos quedamos completamente solos.

Me pasé a la habitación de Yamato, que era la más grande y además tenía una mesa. Estudiaba un poco cada día y Koushiro me hacía exámenes.

Fueron días sencillos pero no fueron días fáciles.

Odio estudiar, es algo superior a mí, solo la palabra ya me aburre, pero tenía que hacerlo. Con el tiempo cogí el hábito y tardaba menos que al principio en memorizar las cosas. Algunos días me frustraba y creía que iba a ser imposible pero Koushiro siempre me decía que los únicos obstáculos me los ponía yo mismo, y eso me animaba, la verdad.

Echaba de menos mi casa, echaba de menos todo pero Koushiro opinaba que eso era muy bueno. Significaba que había vivido cosas que valían la pena.

—Lo peor sería que no echases nada de menos —decía siempre, sin llegar a compartir conmigo cómo se sentía.

Plantó una huerta, por puro aburrimiento imagino. Las lechugas y tomates crecieron muy bien, consiguió hacer que me acostumbrara a comer verdura. Aparte, mataba el tiempo escribiendo, que no es que sea algo tan raro, pero Izzy no puede ser como el resto de las personas y cada dos frases tachaba una. Yo le pregunté por qué hacía ese ritual y él se limitó a reír, como si fuese una broma que se hacía a sí mismo y a decir:

—No lo entenderías.

Probablemente tenía razón. Ni estando solo con él podía entenderle, ni en cien años podría hacerlo y menos si él no me da respuestas concretas a mis preguntas.

Pero sí que resolvió incógnitas y respondió alguna pregunta el último día que le vi.

—Ten mi número —le dije.

Koushiro no se tomó a mal que yo me fuese. Él quería que llegase ese momento, el momento de iniciar su camino solo.

—Ya lo tengo. Es este ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa sospechosa.

Me mostró las llamadas perdidas a su móvil. Sí, el número al que yo había estado llamando con insistencia pertenecía y había pertenecido todo el tiempo a Koushiro Izumi. Por eso nunca daba señal, me había engañado desde el principio y yo que creía haberle pillado...

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan retorcido? —pregunté indignado. Si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto.

—Pues igual que tú —me acusó seguro. Estoy de acuerdo, lo mío también fue retorcido pero lo suyo era peor. No fui más que su marioneta.

—¡No tuve otra opción!

—Sí tenías. Podías no haber hecho nada.

Supuse que todo formaba parte de ese concepto tan peculiar que tenía mi amigo acerca de la confianza. Le daba la razón a él, porque en eso se basaba confiar en alguien, pero también se la daba a Joe, me justificaba porque me sentía responsable de mis amigos. Y cuando eso pasa, es imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—¡Maldito loco! ¿Y tú tenías que probarme no? Sólo lo hice porque me importa lo que te pase y a ti te da lo mismo todo.

Yo estaba muy alterado pero Koushiro lucía tan neutral como siempre.

—No pasa nada, Tai. Te perdono.

—¿Que me perdonas? Jugaste conmigo y a eso le llamas confiar. Tú nunca has confiado en mí ¿verdad?

—Al contrario, siempre lo he hecho. Sé que te estás enfadando conmigo por lo de tu padre. Págalo conmigo si quieres, pero eso no te va a arreglar nada.

Esto… siento haberle provocado esa expresión. Bueno, esto es lo que tiene saltarse acontecimientos. Mis disculpas, me puse a hablar de Koushiro y del día que nos despedimos pero ni siquiera conté el motivo de nuestro adiós.

Pues bien, habían pasado seis semanas y era la tercera vez que iba a casa. Abrí la puerta de la entrada y en seguida noté el salón algo vacío. Faltaban algunos muebles, me senté en el sofá sin comprender nada y oí mi nombre. Era Hikari quien me llamaba, estaba llorando en su cuarto.

—Te necesitaba aquí y no estabas —chilló agarrándose a mí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté asustado.

—Lo siento, Tai. Le conté a mamá lo de que te expulsaron pero fue porque te iba a ir a buscar.

Dadas las circunstancias, poca importancia tuvo mi mentira. De hecho, ni siquiera hemos hablado nunca del tema. A veces me mira a los ojos y sé que lo piensa, que se pregunta por qué lo hice y que tiene miedo de no poder aceptar la respuesta.

—Es que quería que te despidieras de papá —me explicó Kari.

Con lo de despedirse me asusté aún más, pensé que se iba a morir por lo que cuando Kari me dijo que nuestro padre iba ir a la cárcel fue casi un alivio.

Él es inocente, de verdad que lo es. Vamos, yo le creo y lo hago sin necesidad de pruebas. Mi padre no fue más que el cabeza de turco de la empresa pero no pudo demostrarlo. A veces me pregunto si no sería ese el verdadero motivo por el que me echaron del Ensa.

Por ese motivo volví. Me necesitaban en casa.

Sigo estudiando por las mañanas y un conocido de mi familia nos hizo el favor de contratarme los fines de semana como camarero. Mi madre también empezó a trabajar, limpia en edificios y también hace algunos arreglos de costura. Entre todos llevamos la casa.

—…

—No crea, parecerá raro pero ahora estamos más unidos que nunca. Para mí no es una mala época, para Hikari tampoco. Lo peor seguramente es para nuestros padres pero vernos bien les alivia mucho.

No lo pensé mucho, no había nada que pensar. Al día siguiente hablé con Koushiro y recogí mis cosas. Pensé que me iba a doler dejarle solo pero no fue así, ya que no pareció molestarle. Él también decidió irse, lo que no sé es adonde fue. Ni siquiera llegó a quedarme muy claro el motivo, aunque le volví a preguntar.

—Sé que no me lo dirás, pero ¿por qué te vas?, ¿por qué esa necesidad? Necesito saberlo para no sentirme culpable por no intentar detenerte.

—Te lo diré —anunció haciendo una pausa que aumentó mi expectación—. Porque las cosas no tienen sentido. Siempre he intentado ser bueno, hacer las cosas bien. Lo que se supone que debía hacer, lo que otros aprobarían. Tenía muchísimo miedo al fracaso. No me quería salir de los límites pero un día me di cuenta de que era infeliz, de que estaba actuando en contra de mis verdaderos deseos. A veces pienso que persigo un imposible pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, no nací para eso. Hay que hacerle caso a nuestro interior, Tai. Sé que a lo mejor no lo entiendes.

—No es eso.

Sentía miedo porque lo entendía demasiado.

—Yo no sé si lo fácil es huir o lo fácil es quedarse. Pero es lo que quiero hacer.

Eso fue lo último que me dijo. Los días siguientes no quise recordar ese momento, me dolía porque de verdad creía que era la despedida definitiva. Pero Koushiro nunca se olvidó de mí y de vez en cuando me llegan postales de sitios tan lejanos como Nueva York, Australia o Noruega. A Yamato también le llegan. No firma, pero sé que es él. Dice que estará aquí para septiembre y que será antes de lo que espero.

Joe tiene la teoría de que se había metido a marinero.

—¿Barcos? No le veo sentido —opinó Yamato cuando nos lo dijo. Quedamos de vez en cuando. No sé cómo estarán las cosas con su padre pero con nosotros ya no está en ese estado de alerta permanente que le caracterizaba.

—¡Qué dices! Le pega muchísimo. Estar solo, conocerse a sí mismo, el mar, la libertad… —expliqué yo, ya que para mí con la explicación de Joe estaba resuelto el enigma de las postales.

—Eso solo es un cuento. La realidad es otra. Las personas que hablaban de marineros y libertad se han pasado toda la vida en tierra y no tienen ni idea.

—Ya, como que tú sabes mucho —repliqué. Entonces, comenzamos a discutir y así se pasan los días.

—Volverá —me aseguraba Yamato cada vez que salía el tema—. Cuando ya no necesite estar solo.

No sé si querrá volver algún día o si se acuerda de nosotros tanto como nosotros de él. La verdad es que todos tenemos muchas ganas de verle.

Yamato también me contó que la policía les interrogó, tal como Izzy predijo, y que como consecuencia de eso conocieron a la madre de Koushiro. Le pregunté por ella, pues durante todo este tiempo había sido un gran misterio su vida.

—Me pareció una madre normal, no sé.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene de interesante?

—Pues que mi padre la conocía —explicó Yamato—. Estudiaron juntos y nos dijo que hace años adoptó un niño.

—Y como Koushiro no tiene hermanos…

—Él es el adoptado.

—¿Y crees que de ahí vino todo? —pregunté emocionado por los nuevos datos.

—¿Te parece un motivo suficiente?

—No —respondí, no me parecía ni siquiera un motivo.

—A mí tampoco. Y a Izzy tampoco se lo debe parecer.

—Aunque…

—Quien sabe ¿no?

—No —dije, mi lado racional me atacaba— ¿cómo va a ser por eso?

—No sé, yo no soy adoptado. No sé lo que se siente.

—Que no es por eso —dije, aunque yo tampoco sé lo que se siente—, te lo digo yo.

—Y entonces por qué es.

Hicimos una ensalada de suposiciones como tantas otras veces haríamos. A veces también quedamos con Sora y Mimi o nos acompañan nuestros hermanos y siempre acabamos preguntándonos acerca de todo lo que Koushiro nunca nos contará —sé que no lo hará—. Que si estaba enfermo, que si esto o si lo otro, si estaba loco o no y en el fondo, aunque a su manera, él me lo dijo. Simplemente era lo sustancioso.

Tengo ganas de hablar con él y que me diga si lo ha encontrado. Seis meses es mucho tiempo pero cuando llegue el otoño no me acordaré de lo lejos que me parecía en un día como hoy.

—…

—Pues no sé qué conclusiones sacar, no tengo ni idea. Habrá notado que tengo las cosas más claras que antes, mis dudas se fueron resolviendo solas. Mejor dicho, desaparecieron, se fueron al mismo lugar que la respuestas.

Mi búsqueda no ha terminado, puede que nunca lo haga pero no me importa mientras me siga encontrando cosas por el camino.

Tal vez sea interminable.

Pero no necesito irme para encontrar nada, él siempre tuvo razón. Estoy más tranquilo, sigo mi camino con gente a la que le importo. Y sé que los esfuerzos que hago tendrán recompensa.

No me queda nada por decir. Sólo que espero que me dure mucho esta sensación y que ojalá vea pronto a Izzy, tal vez tenga mucho que contar de sus días de búsqueda.

Y la vida continúa para todos, para bien o para mal.

* * *

><p>Apagó la grabadora. La suya era la única cinta que conservaba pese a no haber hablado más con él que en aquellas dos ocasiones. La razón era que le recordaba demasiado a su juventud, antes de su paso por el aro de la conformidad. Él envejecía y veía cada vez menos pero aquella voz adolescente mantenía la misma fuerza que le había impresionado desde el principio. Hasta podía recordar los gestos, como torcía la boca cuando le costaba admitir algo, como inclinaba la cabeza cada vez que hacía un esfuerzo por recordar…<p>

Al acabar de escuchar, solía preguntarse si el Taichi adulto seguiría conservando esa manera peculiar de actuar. Si había vuelto a saber de la genial inquietud de Koushiro, al que nunca fue capaz de inventar un pasado. Tampoco iba a saber nunca cuántos otoños pasó con la (si seguía siéndolo) pizpireta Mimi, ni si el naranja sustituyó al gris, o si aquel niño rubio tan idealista era el amor verdadero de Hikari. Pero nunca importó realmente, porque en su relato serían siempre como le gustaba imaginarlos. Con toda una vida por delante.

**Fin**

**Hola otra vez, iba a incluir una reflexión mía muy larga (unas 800 palabras) explicando porque Mimi y no Sora o porque Koushiro se va y el resto se queda, entre otras cuestiones, pero no lo voy a hacer. Es mejor que cada uno interprete las cosas como quiera. Aunque, si alguien tiene alguna pregunta se la responderé con mucho gusto. **

**¡Ah! Por supuesto que Koushiro era adoptado, si no fuese así, no sería Koushiro, por muy UA que sea. **

**En fin, solo quiero decir que hace años me frustré mucho por no saber continuarlo (creo que deje de escribir por eso mismo) y ahora ya lo vi todo claro. Vosotros podéis valorar el resultado, yo todavía no puedo.**

**Muchas gracias, siento haber tardado tanto pero mi búsqueda fue más larga de lo esperado. Con que os hayáis entretenido leyéndolo la mitad que yo escribiendo habrá merecido la pena.**

**Y aprovecho para decir que seguramente esto no será lo último que publique. Tengo en proyecto dos fics largos (uno de ellos Takari, a ver qué tal se me da) Seguiré con las viñetas mishiro, y espero — algún día — poder acabar Nunca Sabrás y Dónde has estado. **


End file.
